Os marotos também amam
by Je Black
Summary: Marotos, será que esses garotos bagunceiros, tem o dom de amar de verdade, Confiram, Os marotos também amam, uma historia de muita diversão, romance, e algumas brigas....huhuhuh
1. A fuga da “Mansão Black”

Capitulo 1 – A fuga da "Mansão Black"

A família Black é uma das mais antigas famílias Bruxas e se orgulham em dizer que são sangue puro. Todos os Black são contra os bruxos nascidos trouxas , os sangue sujo, todos em exceção de um. Sirius Black é um garoto de 15 anos muito bonito , com olhos azuis e cabelos negros. Para o desgosto de sua família Sirius foi selecionado para a casa da Grifinoria, em quanto todos os Black haviam sido da Sonserina.

Em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts ele conheceu Remo Lupin, Pedro Pettigrew e Tiago Potter , que hoje são seus melhores amigos , o quarteto é muito popular na escola, eles são conhecidos como "Os Marotos", pois vivem aprontando. Sirius e Tiago são os dois garotos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts.

Sirius não agüentava mais ficar na "mansão Black" ele precisava fazer algo para sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

Mais o que? – pensou o maroto- ainda falta um mês para as aulas começarem, vou escrever para o Tiago e pedir alguma ajuda.

Logo que Sirius despachou sua bela coruja cinza que atende pelo nome de Mery, ele ouviu uma voz nada agradável que lhe chamava para jantar , mais o garoto não tinha vontade alguma de comer , então respondeu a sua mãe que não tinha fome e logo após fechar a porta do seu quarto ele se jogou em sua cama e adormeceu.

Tiago Potter um garoto com cabelos rebeldes e olhos castanhos estava em seu quarto admirando a luz da lua ,que nesse dia estava linda e cheia, porem a lua cheia lhe lembra um maroto: Remo Lupin um garoto aparentemente normal , mas que nas noites de lua cheia ele se transforma em uma criatura assustadora e feroz um lobisomem. Tiago que pensava em seu amigo , falou baixinho:

Não se preocupe Aluado, quando chegarmos na escola eu Sirius e Pedro poderemos te ajudar , agora que já conseguimos nos transformar pôr completo.

Nesse instante Tiago avistou uma coruja cinza e logo a reconheceu, Mery pousou no parapeito da janela e ofereceu um pergaminho que estava amarrado em sua pata direita para Tiago, este desamarrou o pergaminho e começou a ler , já lhe surgiu uma idéia de como salvar seu melhor amigo da "Prisão Black", no mesmo instante em que terminou de ler a carta , Tiago a jogou em cima da escrivaninha e saiu de seu quarto . Após quinze minutos o garoto de cabelos rebeldes entrou muito sorridente em seu quarto, fechou a porta sentou-se pegando uma pena um tinteiro para poder responder a carta de seu amigo, quando a terminou ,amarrou o pergaminho na pata de Mery e a mandou de volta para Sirius.

Uma semana se passou e já não era mais lua cheia para a felicidade de Remo Lupin um garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos , um maroto, mais conhecido entre os amigos como Aluado.

Lupin havia acabado de acordar com uma coruja piando em cima de sua escrivaninha, logo a reconheceu, era Tex a coruja de Tiago, a pobrezinha estava com aparência de muito cansada, também Tiago e Lupin moram super longe.

Que maldade Senhor Pontas – pensou Lupin com um sorriso nos lábios pôr Ter recebido uma carta de seu amigo.

Quando abriu o pergaminho viu que a carta não era só de uma Maroto e sim de dois: Tiago e Sirius

"Remo...

Eu e Tiago estávamos aqui na "Mansão Potter" só esperando essa semana passar, ou melhor, esperando a lua mudar para poder convidar você para ir conosco comprar nosso material escolar, e é claro reabastecer nosso "estoque", se é q você me entende , e é claro aprontar um pouquinho porque ninguém é de ferro, não é verdade??...

Nos iremos daqui dois dias, e depois você vem para ca passar a ultima semana de ferias

Estamos esperando sua resposta

Abraços dos Marotos

Sirius Black e Tiago Potter

PS: Quando chegar aqui nós explicaremos como cheguei aqui (e para ficar) na "Mansão Potter"

PS: Manda uma coruja para o Pedrinho chamando ele para ir a o beco com a gente e depois vir para ca!...."

Lupin sorriu ao terminar de ler a carta dos marotos

o que esses dois andaram aprontando- perguntou para si mesmo.

Minutos depois já tinha despachado o Tex de volta para Tiago e Sirius e sua própria coruja para Pedro.

Pedro Pettigrew é um garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos iguais ao de Lupin, porem é complemente diferente do restante dos Marotos , Sirius e Tiago são os dois garotos mais bonitos de Hogwarts , Remo não é tão famoso pela sua beleza como os dois mas ainda assim é bonito, Já Pedro é oposto dos três , baixinho e gordinho, vive comendo e é a maior fonte de fofoca da escola.

Pedro estava tomando seu café da manhã quando viu a coruja de Lupin na sua frente, desamarrou o pergaminho e o leu, é claro que ele terminou seu café antes de responder a carta de seu amigo, dizendo que iria para o Beco com eles mas que teria que voltar para casa para cuidar de sua mãe. Despachou a coruja e foi tomar um longo banho.


	2. No Beco Diagonal

Capitulo 2- No Beco Diagonal

Em uma ensolarada manhã de sábado, Lilian Evans uma garota de olhos verdes cor de esmeralda e cabelos vermelhos, estava tranqüilamente tomando seu café da manhã quando sua irmã Petunia entrou na cozinha e avisou Lily que sua amiga Flavia está lhe esperando na sala de TV.

Flávia Mondelis é uma das melhores amigas de Lily , elas são vizinhas desde pequenas , Petunia diz que se identificam porque as duas são anormais. Flavia é uma garota muito bonita de olhos castanhos e cabelos negros.

Flá, o que faz aqui tão cedo??, caiu da cama foi??- Lily disse sorrindo

Engraçadinha- retrucou a menina no mesmo tom que Lily- Vim aqui chamar você para ir ao beco diagonal hoje a tarde, combinei com a Alice que estaríamos duas horas na frente da Floreios e Borrões , pode ser?

Claro, afinal você já disse que eu ia mesmo- disse Lily num tom falsamente irritado- Nós almoçamos aqui em casa e depois papai nos deixa no Caldeirão Furado.

Após o almoço o Senhor Evans deixou Lily e Flavia no Caldeirão Furado com o combinado.

Ate logo papai- disse Lily

Senhor Evans , papai disse que vem nos buscar mais tarde- avisou Flavia

Ok. garotas ,então ate mais tarde Lily .Se cuidem

As garotas atravessaram a passagem de tijolos que há nos fundos do bar, e foram direto para "Floreios e Borrões" encontrar Alice.

Alice Macfusty é uma garota de olhos verde escuro e cabelos castanhos, A menina namora com Frank Longbottom a um ano, e não se desgrudam nunca, na opinião de Lily Flavia e Luiza, uma outra amiga delas.

Alice!, Alice!- gritavam Lily e Flavia juntas

Alice correu e abraçou as meninas – Luiza falou que irá nos encontrar na sorveteria mais tarde.

Bom, então vamos as compras- sugeriu Lily

Claro- responderam as garotas juntas.

Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Pedro tinham acabado as suas compras, tanto de materiais escolar, como do "estoque" de bomba de bosta como disse Sirius.

Vamos tomar um sorvete antes de voltar para casa- sugeriu Sirius.

Claro- Pedro foi o primeiro á seguir para sorveteria.

Tiago, Remo e Sirius seguiram ele...

Como o Pedrinho consegue comer tanto???- perguntou Tiago olhando para os amigos.

Deixa ele Tiago, coitado do garoto nunca come- respondeu Sirius irônico.

Tiago e Remo riram.

Quando as garotas terminaram suas compras, elas seguiram direto para sorveteria encontrar Luiza .

Luiza Brint uma garota muito bonita de olhos castanhos mel e cabelos Loiro escuro, estava sentada na porta da sorveteria quando avistou as amigas, no mesmo instante ela levantou-se de um pulo e correu ao encontro delas, abraçando as amigas todas de uma vez só.

Que saudades Lu!!! – disseram as três juntas.

Também estava com saudades de vocês minhas amigas queridas- respondeu a garota.

Então Lu , vai lá para minha casa??- perguntou Flavia

Vou sim, mas antes da tempo de a gente tomar um sorvete, não da?

Claro que da – respondeu Flavia

Assim as quatro amigas entraram na sorveteria e escolheram a mesa mais próxima da porta, pois Alice disse que Frank não conseguiria acha-la se elas sentassem muito longe da entrada.

Mas você combinou de encontrar ele aqui ,não foi?- perguntou Lily ficando nervosa com a atitude exagerada da amiga

Sim, Ah...mas é melhor eu ficar aqui- disse Alice tentando se explicar

Luiza e Flavia se seguravam para não rir da cara da Lily e da Alice.

Enquanto Lily e Luiza foram buscar os sorvetes Alice e Flavia ficaram na mesa esperando.

Ai, não! – Alice disse quando viu quatro meninos vindo

O que houve Alice? – perguntou Flavia ao ver a expressão de "porque isso está acontecendo?" no rosto da amiga

Marotos Flá, isso aconteceu – respondeu ela desanimada

Nesse mesmo instante que Alice falou, Flavia virou-se e soltou um suspiro.

Ai, lá se vai a nossa paz!.

Lilian e Luiza voltaram para mesa com os sorvetes conversando animadamente, mas quando viram os marotos fecharam a cara e ficaram emburradas.

Olha quem está pôr aqui rapazes!?!?- disse Tiago passando a mão pelo cabelo , deixando-os , se isso era possível, mais bagunçados.

Olá garotas- comprimento Sirius

Mas as únicas que responderam foram Alice e Flavia.

O que você quer Potter? – disse Lily ficando irritada

Tudo bem comigo também Lily – respondeu Tiago

É Evans, Potter, quando vai aprender?- retrucou a garota ficando vermelha

No momento em que o maroto ia responder Alice gritou chamando atenção das amigas e dos marotos.

FRANK! FRANK!

Olá garotas- disse Frank enquanto dava um selinho na namorada - e os marotos o que fazem pôr aqui?- perguntou ele intrigado ao ver as garotas junto dos marotos, afinal elas "odiavam" eles, principalmente Lily e Luiza.

Nós só viemos cumprimentar as garotas, mas já estamos indo embora- manifestou-se Remo pela primeira vez

Ei, e o meu sorvete?- perguntou Pedro indignado

Pára de pensar só em comida Rabicho- murmurou Sirius num tom irritado.

As garotas se entreolharam intrigadas, afinal porque eles se chamam de nomes estranhos!, isso era uma pergunta que elas já cansaram de fazer, e nunca obtiveram resposta.

Ok, então até mais – disse remo

Todos responderam.

Ate mais Lily querida – disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto.

EVANS ,POTTER , E-V-A-N-S ,ENTENDEU??- gritou Lily se dirigindo a saída.

Flavia e Luiza seguiram a amiga enquanto Alice saboreava seu sorvete com o namorado

- Ei Luiza!, você nem falou comigo hoje – cobrou Sirius

- Nem pretendo ,Black – retrucou a garota de mau- humor.

Quando os garotos foram embora , Lilian, Luiza e Flavia voltaram e se despediram de Alice e Frank , que pareciam nem Ter visto toda aquela discussão. Logo elas estavam no carro do pai de Flavia voltando para casa.

Lily- chamou Flavia

Sim – murmurou a garota meio desanimada

O que acha de passar essa noite lá em casa!?!?. Assim eu, você e a Lu colocamos a conversa em dia- convidou ela

Claro, ótima idéia- respondeu Lily sorrindo pela primeira vez depois de seu encontro com Potter.

Como a Lily é mau- humorada – falou Tiago

Você provoca também Pontas – respondeu Remo e Sirius concordou

Mas eu nem fiz nada- defendeu-se ele

Bom experimenta parar de chamar ela de Lily , querida, amor e tantos outros nomes cara!!- sugeriu Sirius

Bom, eu prometo que eu vou tentar- disse Tiago desanimado

Sirius e Remo se entreolharam e logo perceberam que Tiago nunca deixaria Lilian em paz.


	3. De volta ao Lar e as confusões

Capitulo 3- "De volta ao lar....e as confusões"

No dia primeiro de setembro Lilian, Luiza e Flavia acordaram exatamente as seis horas da manhã, pois ainda tinham que aprontar algumas "coisinhas" antes de partir para estação Kings Cross. Assim que elas terminaram de arrumar os seus malões, as garotas desceram para tomar o café da manhã.

Bom Dia, meninas- disse a Senhora Mondelis animada

Bom Dia – responderam as três juntas

Então, animadas para voltar para escola??

É, por um lado sim- murmurou Lilian

Porque querida, tem alguém te esperando na escola?- Senhora virou-se para Lily intrigada

Sim.....mas eu queria que não tivesse- respondeu Lilian desanimada- Bom garotas eu vou ali em casa me despedir dos meus pais...volto logo...

Ok- responderam Luiza e Flavia ,enquanto Lilian saia da cozinha

Então, eu vou tomar um banho e me aprontar, logo seu pai passará aqui para nos levar na estação...

Flavia resmungou um "sim" e voltou-se para Luiza

O que a Lily quis dizer com "Eu queria que não tivesse"- imitou ela, fazendo Luiza rir.- De quem ela estava falando???

Alo!!, tem alguém aí dentro??- perguntou Luiza batendo de leve na cabeça da amiga- é claro que ela estava falando dos marotos, ou melhor, de um certo maroto chamado Tiago Potter!!

Eu não sei, porque ela diria isso?- perguntou Flavia que ainda não tinha entendido o que a amiga quis dizer

Flá, você é vizinha da Lily, é amiga dela desde pequena, e será que só eu que percebi que a Lily ODEIA os marotos?? – Respondeu Luiza indignada

Ah ,talvez você saiba melhor do que eu , pelo simples detalhe de você odiar os marotos também- falou Flavia – Sabe, você e a Lily podiam formar o G.M.A

Que?!?- olhou Luiza curiosa

Garotas Anti Marotos, o G.M.A – riu Flavia- Ah fala serio, eu não sei porque vocês odeiam tanto eles!

Hum....deixa eu pensar.....talvez porque eles sejam uns arrogantes , idiotas e que se acham os reis da escola- retrucou Luiza irritada .Ela não entendia porque os marotos ,em especial Sirius Black a deixam tão irritada.

Quando Lilian voltou para casa de Flavia , ela encontrou as amigas, cada uma sentada em um canto do sofá, Luiza estava com um "pequeno bico" que fez Lily perguntas

O que houve?, vocês brigaram??

Não, a Lu ficou irritada só porque eu sugeri que vocês duas podiam formar o G.M.A...

G.M.A???- perguntou Lily intrigada

É, Garotas Anti Marotos- explicou Flavia

Muito ENGRAÇADO- respondeu Lilian mal-humorada

Ora, vamos lá!, foi só uma brincadeira, podem desamarrando essas "trombas"

Lily e Luiza riram da cara de desespero que Flavia fazia ao ver que as amigas estavam irritadas

- Se bem que não é uma má idéia, Ne Lily?- disse Luiza- assim nós podemos salvar as "coitadas" que caem na lábia de Potter e Black

- Ai Merlim....olha o que eu fui fazer?....dei idéia a essas duas malucas..- disse Flavia em um tom falsamente choroso...

As três riram...

Então garotas, vamos, seu pai já chegou Flavia- avisou a Senhora Mondelis que acabara de entrar na sala

Vamos Mãe- respondeu Flávia e chamou as amigas com um aceno .

Eram exatamente 9:30 da manhã quando um Lupin já desesperado tivera a idéia de jogar um copo dàgua nos amigos, pois ele já tinha tentado TUDO, e Sirius e Tiago continuavam babando no travesseiro.

Remo se encaminhou ao banheiro e voltou com dois copos cheios d'água, parou entre as camas de Sirius e Tiago , murmurou um "desculpe-me" e despejou todo o liquido que estava no copo no rosto dos marotos.

Eiiii....Po Merlim Remo, o que pensa que está fazendo?- perguntou um Tiago ensopado e irritado

Mas Remo não respondeu, estava muito ocupado acudindo Sirius que acordou achando que estavam tentando afoga-lo

Sirius!, Sirius! – falou Lupin desesperado vendo que Sirius estava branco como papel

Porque fez isso Aluado?, você estava tentando nos matar é?- perguntou Sirius que agora estava um pouco mais calmo

Não- respondeu , e acrescentou rapidamente antes que Sirius e Tiago "pulassem em seu pescoço" – é que já são nove e meia e eu não sei se vocês dois lembram , mas hoje é primeiro de setembro, se não se apressarem iremos perder o Expresso.

Mas porque não nos acordou da maneira tradicional, chamando!- perguntou o moreno de cabelos despenteados, mesmo estando encharcado o cabelo de Tiago não ficava arrumado.

Acontece, que eu tentei chamando, berrando, ate batendo em vocês, e nada das "Belas Adormecidas" acordarem- explicou Lupin irritado

Já que somos as "Belas Adormecidas" porque não nos deu uns "beijinhos", quem sabe funcionasse- disse Tiago gozando da cara de brabo de Lupin, enquanto Sirius e ele rolavam de rir....

Cala Boca Pontas, quer dizer que alem de Ter uma galhada enfeitando sua cabeça, você ainda honra o nome do animago que você se transforma...veado – retrucou Remo rindo , Sirius agora tinha caído no chão ria tanto que ate lagrimas se formaram em seus olhos

Muito engraçado Senhor Lobisomem – disse Tiago mal-humorado- e Cala Boca Almofadinhas

É melhor eu ficar quieto, antes que o nosso amigo Pontas venha querer me dar uns "Beijinhos"- disse Sirius em um tom falsamente serio, agora quem não conseguia parar de rir era o Remo

Antes que Tiago pudesse responder Lupin parou de rir e agora serio olhou para os marotos e falou que era melhor eles irem se arrumar e pegar seus malões , para logo partirem para a estação Kings Cross

Ah mais eu estou com fome!!- protestou Sirius

Não vai dar tempo de comer nada!, ninguém mandou vocês acordarem tarde- resmungou Remo

As 1015 os três marotos estavam já sentados no banco do carro do Senhor Potter, a caminho da estação.

Hum....preciso contar uma coisa a vocês antes de chegarmos na estação- falou Remo em um tom baixo para que os pais de Tiago não ouvissem

Então fala aí- falaram Sirius e Tiago curiosos

É que...- começou ele timidamente- ...no dia em que a carta de Hogwarts chegou lá em casa, hm.... a carta veio um pouco maior que de costume...

Fala logo Aluado, não enrola- disse Tiago

Bom, é que Dumbledore me nomeou ...- Remo respirou fundo e finalmente disse-...ele me nomeou Monitor- ele fechou os olhos quando ouviu os "gritos" de indignação dos amigos

O QUE?!?! – falaram os dois juntos

VOCE ESTÁ LOUCO ,REMO?- perguntou Sirius – É brincadeira , não é Remo Lupin?

Não –resmungou Lupin

Mas isso é um absurdo!- protestou Tiago

A Senhora Potter virou para trás e perguntou o que Remo tinha feio para Sirius e Tiago estarem fazendo aquele "escândalo"

Mamãe Remo, se tornou Monitor!

Oh, mais isso é maravilhoso, parabéns Lupin – disse a Senhora Potter com um sorriso

Obrigado – murmurou Remo envergonhado, Ele receava que os amigos fizesse aquela "cena" , mas ele ainda tinha esperança que eles não fizessem aquilo ali na frente dos pais de Tiago

MARAVILHOS?!?!- falou Tiago

É maravilhoso sim, qual o problema de Remo ser um monitor, posso saber Tiago?

Acontece que Remo é um maroto, e os marotos não podem ser monitores, vai acabar com a nossa reputação, aonde já se viu um maroto monitor, esse é o problema mãe!

Bom, espero que você tendo um amigo monitor, crie um pouco de juízo, serio Tiago já estou cansada de receber corujas de Hogwarts reclamando que você desobedeceu alguma regra , com os seu amigo Sirius

EUUU??? , o Tiago que apronta e eu que sou o culpado- disse Sirius tentando fazer uma cara de inocente

Não se faça de santo Sirius, você acha que eu sou tola?...eu sei que meu filho não é "flor que se cheire" em relação a regras , mas sei também que você não fica muito longe!- ela disse e virou para frente antes que Sirius e Tiago pudessem falar alguma coisa.

E você para de rir Remo, ainda tem que nos explicar muita coisa- resmungou Sirius

Faltavam quinze minutos para as onze horas quando os Marotos chegaram na estação Kings Cross, os garotos de despediram do Senhor e da Senhora Potter , atravessaram a parede de pedra e chegaram na Plataforma nove e meia, os três marotos viram a locomotiva vermelha que os levaria devolta ao seu verdadeiro lar , "Hogwarts"...

Pedro veio ao encontro dos amigos comprimento os amigos, mas o único que percebeu realmente que ele estava ali foi Remo , pois Tiago e Sirius estavam de olho em um grupo de garotas que estavam perto do trem, Lupin seguiu o olhar de "cachorro que farejou algo" de Sirius estava, e encontrou Luiza Brint que no momento estava abraçando a amiga Alice Macfusty. Remo fez o mesmo com Tiago e encontrou uma garota de cabelos vermelhos Lilian Evans sorrindo enquanto Flavia lhe contava algo, porém essa Segunda lhe interessou muito mais, como ele nunca notou que Flavia era tão bonita, ele sempre a viu como uma amiga , mas agora foi diferente, ele sentiu algo realmente estranho quando viu a garota...

ALUADO!! – gritaram Sirius Tiago e Pedro pela terceira vez

O que aconteceu?- olhou Lupin que acabará de "acordar"

Faltam menos de dois minutos para o trem partir – disse Tiago

Sorte sua que eu não tenho um copo dàgua por perto Aluado- disse Sirius

Porque?- perguntou Pedro

Enquanto Sirius explicava o que acontecerá mais cedo na "Mansão Potter", os marotos se encaminhavam para o expresso.

Então, vamos procurar uma cabine vazia?- sugeriu Tiago

Vamos- responderam os três juntos

Depois de cinco minutos andando eles enfim encontraram uma cabine vazia

Hum....eu...Er.....preciso ir, daqui a pouco eu volto- disse Remo

Ir aonde Aluado?- perguntou Pedro que ainda não sabia que Remo havia sido nomeado monitor

Reunião dos Monitores

Como assim?, eu não sabia que você havia sido nomeado monitor?- disse Pedro triste, pois achou que mais uma vez havia sido esquecido

Nem nós Rabicho!- disse Sirius ao ver o desapontamento do amigo- o Aluado só nos contou agora quando nós estávamos vindo para estação.

É esse TRAIDOR!, Remo até agora eu não acredito !, um maroto Monitor, era só o que faltava- reclamou Tiago

Desculpe-me, mas foi o Dumbledore que me nomeou, eu não pedi que ele fizesse isso!- disse Remo chateado

Mas bem que você gostou, não é? – provocou Sirius

Não nego que gostei!- respondeu Remo ficando irritado- vocês sempre souberam que eu gostaria de ser nomeado monitor e depois a monitor- chefe...mas agora eu tenho mesmo que ir- acrescentou ele antes que os marotos pudessem falar, Remo já havia saído da cabine

E então Pontas, vamos dar uma volta, ver se a gente acha o Seboso para....humm..."matar as saudades" se é que você me entende- sugeriu Sirius

Claro Almofadinhas, eu vou adorar azarar o Seboso antes de chegarmos em Hogwarts – disse Tiago com um sorriso maroto- Vamos Rabicho

Ah não quero me meter em confusão ,e também não quero estar longe quando a mulher com o carrinho de doces passar por aqui- respondeu Pedro

Bom, você que sabe, cara- disse Tiago com desinteresse- Vamos Almofadinhas?

Vamos!!!!

Ao fecharem a porta da cabine Sirius fez um comentário, muito maldoso por sinal.

depois não sabe porque está gordo, só pensa em comida

Deixa ele Sirius, assim as "gatinhas" de Hogwarts ficam só para nós- lembrou Tiago

Mesmo que o Rabicho quisesse competir conosco, ele iria assustar as mocinhas, e elas acabariam em nossos braços do mesmo jeito- respondeu Sirius marotamente, e os dois riram

Bom meninas eu vou indo não quero me atrasar para reunião dos monitores- avisou Lilian animada- daqui a pouco eu volto, estou muito curiosa para saber quem é o monitor da Grifinoria junto comigo

Eu vou acompanhar você Lily, combinei de me encontrar com Frank- disse Alice já de pé ao lado de Lilian

Ok, vamos então, até mais tarde garotas- despediu-se Lilian

Até- responderam Flavia e Luiza

Assim que a porta se fechou Luiza voltou-se para Flavia

Quem você acha que é o monitor da Grifinoria?

Não sei, mas espero sinceramente que não seja nenhum dos marotos se não a Lily vai Ter um ataque- respondeu a morena rindo

Acho que Dumbledore não nomearia Black e nem Potter, mas o Lupin, bem ele é diferente, não é bagunceiro e para falar bem a verdade, nunca soube que o Remo desobedeceu alguma regra- falou Luiza pensativa

Remo, Lu?- olhou Flavia surpresa ao ver a amiga chamando um maroto pelo primeiro nome

Remo sim, esse é o nome dele, não é?

Bom,...é, mas é que eu nunca imaginei você chamando um maroto pelo primeiro nome...afinal você odeia eles- explicou Flavia

Tá com ciúmes porque eu chamei o Lupin de Remo, Flá?- brincou Luiza

Eu com ciúmes??- disse Flavia fingindo desinteresse – Bem capaz mesmo...eu e o Remo somos só amigos....

Olá garotas que moram no meu coração- disse a voz de Sirius fazendo com que as garotas virassem para porta

Eu não ouvi você bater na porta da cabine antes de entrar Black!- disse Luiza ficando vermelha

Eu não preciso bater para entrar minha querida, eu sei que você adora quando eu entro de surpresa!- Sirius olhou para Luiza com um sorriso maroto nos lábios

Como você é convencido Black!- retrucou Luiza de mal – humor- e só para te lembrar, eu NÃO sou sua querida e eu ODEIO quando você você é inconveniente...

Aonde está a Lily?- perguntou Tiago sentando-se do lado de Flavia

Reunião dos monitores- respondeu Flavia imaginando a cara que a amiga faria se ouvisse Tiago a chamando de Lily

Pensando bem....foi melhor o Dumbledore nomear o Remo monitor também- falou Tiago

O Remo é o monitor?- falou Luiza pela primeira vez olhando diretamente para Tiago

É....eu até "briguei" com ele, pois um maroto não pode ser um "defensor" da lei ....mas agora em saber que a Evans também é monitora...

Porque todo esse interesse na Lilian?- perguntou Luiza intrigada

É que....nada....esquece!- disse Tiago

Não, eu quero saber, agora que começou termine Potter

Lu deixa ele....não está vendo que o garoto está apaixonado- falou Sirius

Quem lhe deu permissão para me chamar de Lu, posso saber Black?- perguntou Luiza furiosa

Eu já disse que não preciso de permissão para nada Lu!, eu sei que você se derrete toda quando eu te chamo de Lu- olhou Sirius marotamente

Cale-se Black....antes que eu azare você!!- falou Luiza pegando sua varinha de dentro de suas vestes

Calma Senhorita Brint...eu fico quieto já que você me pediu com tanta delicadeza!- disse Sirius se afastando da garota

Mas então... porque vieram fazer essa visita- perguntou Flavia

Na verdade nós estávamos procurando o Seboso, mas achamos vocês antes, e resolvemos dar um "Oi"- explicou Sirius

Veio só dar um "Oi" Black?- Luiza olhou para ele

Sim....porque ficou decepcionada Lu?...- perguntou Sirius sorrindo

Decepcionada?...faz-me rir Black....- respondeu Luiza ironicamente- eu só ia te falar que se você veio dar "Oi" , então eu estou te dando TCHAU!...

Do mesmo jeito que se fez o sorriso de Sirius,,,, ele se desfez em segundos

Da próxima tenta outra Sirius, essa do "vim só dar um Oi" não funcionou- disse Tiago rindo da cara do amigo

Nesse mesmo instante Lilian entrou na cabine e deu de cara com Tiago Potter , com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

Nossa Lily, eu não achei que a minha presença ia te deixar tão feliz- disse Tiago ao ver o sorriso de Lilian

AH, você tá aí!- Lilian fechou a cara nesse mesmo momento

Ué achei que você estava feliz em me ver!- perguntou Tiago decepcionado

Não Potter, eu não estou feliz em te ver, eu estou feliz em saber que você não é o monitor comigo

Idai, o Remo que é....e o Remo é um maroto, esqueceu?- olhou Tiago intrigado

Não, não esqueci....

Então porque você está feliz?

Porque o Remo não é você... sabe, ele não é um baderneiro que nem você Potter, eu não sei o porque ele é seu amigo já que vocês são tão diferentes

Você é que pensa Evans!...vai ver como você está errada- retrucou Tiago enciumado – vamos Sirius, não quero ficar na mesma cabine que a monitora, vai que ela decide me dar uma detenção só porque eu estou sentado no lugar dela- disse Tiago irônico

Vamos... Bom...então Tchau Luiza, tchau meninas

Tchau Sirius – a única que respondeu foi Flavia

Como que o Potter pode ser tão convencido, me diz?- olhou Lilian para porta da cabine como se os marotos ainda tivessem ali

O Potter nem é tão convencido perto do Black- disse Luiza

Bom...acho que já estamos quase chegando...estou morta de fome já- comentou Flavia

É e eu estou com sono...quero chegar logo- olhou Luiza pela janela bocejando

Bem vindos ao lar!- murmurou Tiago aos marotos

Bem vamos pegar uma carruagem para podermos chegar logo!- sugeriu Sirius

Assim os marotos se encaminharam e partiram e logo estavam na porta de entrada do Salão Principal

Tomara que essa cerimonia de seleção não demore muito- murmurou Pedro- estou com fome

É Pedrinho, vou Ter que concordar com você, eu também estou com fome- olhou Sirius para Pedro

Bem vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts –Começou Dumbledore- antes de começarmos o banquete eu gostaria de dar uns avisos de começo de ano letivo, A Floresta Negra é proibida para todos os alunos , e o resto dos avisos estão nos quadros de avisos de cada casa pois é uma lista extensa e nós todos estamos com fome

Após o banquete os alunos dirigiram-se aos seus dormitórios, tinham que dormir cedo pois as aulas começariam no dia seguinte

Boa Noite meninas, até amanha –falou Lilian

Boa noite Lily- responderam as três garotas

E então foi boa a viagem Alice?- perguntou Luiza

Maravilhosa, afinal eu estava com o Frank ,né?- falou Alice sonhadora- e a de vocês foi boa?

Bom...até o Black chegar estava OTIMA depois que ele chegou ele conseguiu estraga-la – respondeu Luiza

Credo Lu, o Sirius é tão legal!!!, tente conversar com ele um dia para você ver- falou Alice

Tá...vou tentar, mas agora vamos dormir, eu estou com sono, Boa Noite- falou Luiza e logo depois ela se deitou

Boa Noite- responderam Flavia e Alice que se entreolharam surpresas com o que Luiza tinha acabado de dizer

Ela só pode estar com muito sono mesmo, a Luiza dizendo que ia tentar conversar com Sirius, ela não está em sua perfeita sanidade- pensou Flavia

Olá Pessoal.....ai está mais um capitulo .....a gente ninguém Ta comentando aqui =(((.....

Espero comentários...

Dynha Black valeu pelo comentário ....amo sua fic....sabe disso Ne.... =)

Bjuxinhus

Jéssika Black


	4. “A primeira detenção dos marotos”

**Capitulo 4- "A primeira detenção dos marotos**"

O sol estava nascendo quando Tiago Potter acordou, viu que os amigos ainda dormiam, então se vestiu em silencio e saiu do quarto rapidamente para não acordar Sirius, Remo, Pedro e Frank. Desceu para o salão comunal que estava vazio aquela hora, afinal ele acordou bem cedo, e os outros alunos ainda dormiam. Tiago estava olhando pela janela e logo lhe veio a mente uma moça, dona de um lindo par de olhos verde esmeralda e um cabelo vermelho fogo, Lilian Evans.

Porque eu tenho pensado tanto em você?, Porque você me odeia tanto?, será que é tão difícil assim conviver comigo?- Disse Tiago em voz alta para aquela sala vazia , pensando em Lilian

Falando sozinha agora Pontas?- zombou Sirius

Tiago tinha ficado tanto tempo sentado naquela poltrona , pensando em Lilian que nem viu o tempo passar.

Vejo que acordou bem-humorado Almofadinha – olhou Tiago e viu que junto com o amigo vinha mais três garotos – Bom dia garotos!

Bom dia Tiago- responderam os três juntos

Então Pontas acordou cedo hoje, não é?... o que aconteceu, você nunca acorda cedo!- Falou Remo

Antes de Tiago responder Frank avisou aos marotos que tinha que ir a biblioteca, afinal a folga acabou

Ate mais tarde garotos

Ate Frank- responderam os marotos

Logo que Frank atravessou o quadro da mulher gorda , Sirius voltou-se para Tiago

Não respondeu a pergunta do Aluado ainda, Pontas- cobrou Sirius

Hã?, que pergunta Almofadinhas- olhou Tiago para o amigo

Tiago eu achei que você estava acordado faz tempo, mas pelo que vejo, está dormindo até agora!- reclamou Sirius- Porque acordou tão cedo?

Ah, essa é a pergunta... Eu não consegui mais dormir , só isso!- respondeu Tiago

E o que ficou fazendo?- perguntou Pedro, ele era muito curioso mesmo

Hum... pensando...- olhou Tiago distraídamente pela janela

Em que?, ou em quem???- agora quem estava muito curioso era Sirius

Como assim em quem Almofadinhas????- olhou Tiago rapidamente, será que Tiago deixava tão na cara que estava pensando na Lily

Foi só uma pergunta, afinal é difícil ver você pensando- zombou Sirius da cara do amigo, Remo e Pedro riram, mas Tiago não achou graça alguma na piada de Sirius

Na verdade eu estava pensando como a gente pode, humm, mostrar que voltamos- falou Tiago irritado, na verdade ele não estava pensando naquilo, mas tinha que arranjar uma desculpa boa e rápida, pois Sirius é muito esperto e era capaz de perceber que Tiago não estava realmente "procurando algo para eles aprontarem" e sim pensando em alguém, mas parece que a desculpa de Tiago funcionou

E então já pensou em algo realmente bom para a gente "realizar"- olhou Sirius interessado no que o amigo falou

Ainda não , mas tem que ser algo "grande" para que todos percebam a nossa volta.... afinal os marotos tem que marcar presença! - sorriu Tiago marotamente

É... acho que...humm....não vou poder participar dessa vez Pontas- falou Remo em um tom baixo, pois sabia a reação dos amigos

Como assim "acho que não vou poder participar dessa vez"?, - perguntou Tiago indignado

Bom, agora eu sou o monitor, não é...e eu não posso ficar pegando detenção atoa- falou Remo, um pouco mais seguro agora, afinal os amigos não tinham feito o escândalo que ele imaginou que fariam

Ah é verdade o nosso amigo Lobinho agora é monitor, Pontas, imagine se um monitor vai correr o risco de pegar uma detenção. Cuidado é capaz de ele Nós dar uma detenção - Disse Sirius irônico

Não seja tolo Sirius, é claro que não vou dar detenção para vocês, só disse que não poderei participar- falou Remo irritado....

Mesmo assim Aluado, você vai deixar os seus amigos que fazem de tudo para SEMPRE estar do seu lado, e a gente só pede para você participar de uma brincadeirinha inocente, irá nos trocar por um distintivo, agora?- falou Sirius, um pouco mais alto do que esperava

Ok, Sirius, afinal, você tem razão vocês sempre fazem de tudo para estar do meu lado, por isso eu vou deixar o meu cargo de lado, mas só dessa vez , e eu espero realmente que seja uma "brincadeirinha inocente", se não é capaz de nós pegarmos uma detenção...- falou Remo derrotado , afinal quando Sirius queria algo, ele sabia como usar as palavras certas para convencer quem quer que fosse, quer dizer, menos a Luiza Brint, mas em tudo existem exceções....

Eu sabia que você iria conosco, afinal você é um maroto, apesar de ser monitor..., mas é um maroto e assim sente um certo desprezo pelas regras- disse Sirius vitorioso

Não estou certo de Ter desprezo pelas regras- disse Remo serio, mas acrescentou rapidamente ao ver a cara dos outros três marotos- mas, eu nunca vou abandonar meus amigos!

Certo então, vamos pensar em algo, mas antes vamos descer para tomar café , pois logo as aulas começam- lembrou Tiago

Ah Pontas, eu tinha até me esquecido desse detalhe de Ter aula hoje...e se a gente humm "matasse" a ....

Nem pense nisso Sirius- falou Remo antes de Sirius terminar a frase- eu não irei permitir que faltem as aulas

Mas você acabou de dizer que sempre estará do nosso lado- resmungou Tiago

Eu sei o que eu disse, mas faltar aula no primeiro dia letivo .Por Merlim Tiago, você acha que não irão atras de você e de Sirius, poupe a sua mãe, ela já irá receber uma coruja depois da nossa "brincadeirinha", deixe ela ....humm.... achar que você "criou um pouco de juízo" como ela mesmo disse- Falou Remo, faltar aula no primeiro dia , só esses dois "loucos" mesmo, bom eles estavam acostumados a levar detenção mesmo lembrou Remo e sorriu internamente, mas por fora ainda fazia a cara mais seria que conseguia

Tá Aluado, você concordou com a nossa "proposta" então por isso, nós iremos fazer sua vontade e ir para todas as aulas- falou Tiago derrotado, afinal a idéia de Sirius de faltar aula tinha sido boa, mas mesmo assim Remo estava certo, a mãe de Tiago não iria gostar nem um pouco de receber duas corujas, logo de cara

Ótimo, então vamos descer e tomar nosso café da manhã, estou "morto" de fome- Falou Remo sorrindo

Antes vamos subir ao dormitório e já pegar o nosso material – lembrou Pedro

Vamos- disseram os marotos, alias eles tinham ficado um tempo discutindo , então não daria tempo de subir novamente ao salão comunal da Grifinoria para pegar o material

Antes de chegarem a escada circular, eles viram a porta do dormitório feminino se abrir , Remo e Pedro continuaram e logo já haviam desaparecido , mas Tiago e Sirius paralisaram ao ver as garotas descendo a escada

Bom dia garotos- comprimento Flavia

Bom dia Flavia- responderam Sirius e Tiago- Bom dia Lily - arriscou Tiago

Mas Lilian fingiu que não tinha ouvido e passou direto com Luiza pelo retrato da mulher gorda

A Evans poderia ser um pouco mais educada, ela fingiu que não me ouviu!- reclamou Tiago

Não liga ,Tiago , ela é assim mesmo quando está de mal - humor não fala com ninguém – Falou Flavia

Mas porque ela estaria de mal – humor, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, e Evans adora Ter aula, ou melhor, ela é a única que gosta realmente – perguntou Sirius

Não sei Sirius, mas ela está assim desde a hora que acordou, vai ver ela só está nervosa, pois agora ela é monitora também, e está com medo de cometer algum erro- comentou Flavia

Erro?, Lilian enlouqueceu?, um monitor vai cometer que erro??, eles nem precisam fazer nada para correrem o risco de errar- falou Tiago indignado com a preocupação tola de Lilian

Eu sei Tiago, mas... não sei ao certo se é por esse motivo, ou ela só não acordou bem – falou Flavia- mas, vocês vão descer para tomar café ou vão direto para aula?

Nós vamos descer sim Flavia, só estávamos indo pegar nosso material- lembrou Sirius e correu para o dormitório, mas antes de chegar ao topo da escada Pedro e Remo abriram a porta e cada um segurava uma mochila a mais, Remo estava com a mochila de Tiago e Pedro com a de Sirius

O que ficaram fazendo que não subiram para nos ajudar - disse Pedro entregando a mochila para Sirius

Remo desceu as escadas acompanhado por Sirius e Pedro e entregou o material de Tiago.

Bom Dia Remo- comprimento Flavia

Hã....Ah...Bom Dia Flavia...nem havia visto que estava aí- olho Remo para garota

Então posso descer com vocês, afinal aquelas "amigas desnaturadas" saíram correndo e me deixaram aqui- falou Flavia sorrindo para Remo

Claro Flavia- respondeu Remo antes que os outros marotos falassem algo, pois estava na cara que Tiago havia levado mais um , dos inúmeros, foras de Lilian, e era capaz do garoto falar algo do comentário que Flavia havia feito

Bom então vamos- disse Tiago

Assim os marotos e Flavia se encaminharam ao Salão Principal e lá encontraram Lilian e Luiza sentada bem no meio da mesa da Grifinoria, tomando o café tranqüilamente.

- Bom Dia Evans- tentou Tiago pela Segunda vez

Lilian não respondeu, como já era o esperado

Evans, porque você deixou a Flavia sozinha lá no salão comunal?- perguntou Tiago

Sozinha, Potter?... não sabia que agora você e Black são ninguém- resmungou Lilian de mal- humor

Você deveria Ter um pouco mais de consideração por suas amigas- reclamou Tiago

O que foi Potter, vai ficar falando o que eu devo ou não fazer, agora?- olhou Lilian diretamente para Tiago, que estava com a expressão muito seria, nunca em seus 4 anos de convivência com o maroto ela havia visto ele falar daquele jeito com ela, apesar de Potter ser um arrogante metido, deu para ver que ele preza muito as suas amizades

Não Evans, mas acho que você deveria ser educada com as pessoas

Eu não estou bem Potter, será que daria para você me deixar em paz, pelo menos por hoje!?!- falou Lilian perdendo a sua pouca paciência

Se Você não está bem Evans, isso é problema seu , não deveria descontar isso em suas amigas!

Ok Potter, eu estava na minha, pergunte para Flavia ou para Luiza se eu as tratei mal?, eu prefiro ficar quieta do que "descontar" em minhas amigas

Mas deixou a Flavia sozinha lá em cima

Ela ficou por escolha própria Potter, afinal eu não posso obrigar ela a ficar me seguindo onde quer que eu vá

Mas ela ficou magoada , se quer saber!

Por qual motivo? Posso saber Flavia?- falou Lilian para Flavia, mas ela continuo olhando para Tiago

Eu não fiquei magoada Lily, só brinquei com os marotos que tinha ficado

Ótimo então o problema está resolvido não está Potter, - disse Lilian, que até agora não havia entendido o porque de todo aquele escândalo de Tiago

Antes de Tiago responder Luiza resolveu se manifestar, pois ela sabia que se Tiago respondesse, aquela briga iria longeeeeeee

Bom, vamos Lily, vamos Flá, a aula vai começar logo

Vamos sim – respondeu Flavia puxando Lilian pelo braço para fora do salão Principal

EII Flavia, você não comeu nada!- gritou Remo

- Não faz mal Remo, eu ..humm... não estou com muita fome mesmo, mas mesmo assim obrigado por lembrar de mim - Flavia sorriu para o maroto e continuou a caminhar para fora do Salão

Então qual aula nós temos agora?- perguntou Flavia, com intenção de quebrar o silencio, mas ela também não tinha o horário, afinal ficou no salão comunal conversando com os marotos e quando chegou no salão principal ela presenciou a briga de Tiago e Lilian, então nem deu tempo de pegar o seu horário.

Para nós, adivinhação duplicada... para Lily Runas antigas duplicada- falou Luiza

Bom até logo meninas, eu vou para esse lado agora- falou Lilian parecendo um pouco mais "amigável" ,por incrível que pareça, depois da discussão com Tiago

Ate logo Lily- falaram Flavia e Luiza juntas

Ah, Flá... desculpe-me se fui injusta com você, não era a minha intenção magoar você na hora em que eu sai do salão comunal, tenho que admitir , que Potter estava certo quando falou que eu deveria ser mais simpática com as pessoas, principalmente com as minhas amigas, afinal eu estava nervosa por bobeira, primeiro dia de monitoria... estou com medo de errar em algo

Não tem problema Lily- falou Flavia- eu imaginei que você estava assim por causa da monitoria, mas prometa que vai melhor o seu humor

Prometo!- disse Lily sorrindo

Assim Flavia e Luiza seguiram o seu destino ate aula de adivinhação e lá encontraram Alice sentada em um "puf" no fundo da sala, quase dormindo

Onde esteve Alice?, quando nós acordamos você já havia acordado- perguntou Luiza

Eu acordei cedo, combinei de encontrar com Frank na biblioteca antes de começar a aula, mas acho que me adiantei um pouquinho, tive que ficar esperando um tempão- respondeu a garota com um bocejo

Acho que você não deveria ser tão...Hum... "desesperada" Alice, afinal Frank não vai fugir de você!!!- falou Flavia indignada

Eu não sou desesperada Flavia Mondelis, só sou um pouco prevenida- falou Alice irritada

Um pouco...- resmungou Flavia irônica

Bom dia alunos- falou uma voz doce vinda de trás de uma escrivaninha, os alunos nem haviam percebido que a professora já estava na sala

Bom dia professora- respondeu a classe

Nós começaremos estudando os sonhos, quais são os significados dos seus sonhos......

A primeira aula já estava quase no final quando os marotos entraram na sala de aula

Licença professora- chamou Lupin

Nós já estamos quase no final a primeira aula Senhor Lupin, onde vocês estavam até agora? – perguntou a professora intrigada

Tiago professora, ele....humm... passou mal no meio do caminho e nós tivemos que levar ele na enfermaria- Lupin acabara de dar a pior desculpa de toda sua vida, afinal eles estavam humm, fazendo os preparativos para a "brincadeira deles"

O senhor Potter passou mal e os três amigos tiveram que levar ele para enfermaria.?

Ele desmaiou professora, e sabe Tiago está muito pesado, um de nós não agüentaria sozinho- falou Lupin ignorando o olhar de "eu vou te matar , por Ter me chamado de gordo" de Tiago.

Tudo bem, entrem e peçam para as Senhoritas Mondelis e Brint explicarem o que devem fazer- Sirius sorriu ao ouvir a professora pedir para Luiza explicar o que era para ser feito, já Luiza ficou emburrada ao ouvir a noticia

Assim os marotos se encaminharam e sentaram ao lado das garotas

Então o que estavam aprontando?- perguntou Flavia

Nada Flavia, Tiago passou mal- respondeu Sirius

Vocês não me enganam com essa desculpa ridícula, vamos podem desembuchando o que vocês estavam aprontando?

Você vai ver querida, quando o "velho" Filch entrar no corredor do terceiro andar, provavelmente ele vai fazer o maior escândalo e isso irá chamar atenção de toda escola- respondeu Tiago rindo, Sirius e Pedro riram com ele, mas Remo fez cara de quem tinha sido obrigado a fazer algo

Como Tiago havia dito , um pouco antes de acabar a aula eles ouviram gritos e logo toda sala estava nos corredores para ver o que tinha acontecido

Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew apareçam... dessa vez vocês vão ser expulsos, não adianta se esconder, eu vou achar vocês!!!!- Berrava Filch atraindo atenção de todos, logo todos os alunos estavam fora de suas salas

O que houve Filch – perguntou a professora Minerva que estava na sala ao lado da dos marotos- para que todo esse escândalo??....Meu Deus porque você está todo verde??

Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew fizeram a maior bagunça no terceiro andar. Bem ao lado da minha sala, e ainda por cima pegaram a coitada da Madame Nora e fizeram isso com ela!!!!!- mostrou Filch, Madame Nora estava toda Rosa– e por que eu estou todo verde?, eu não sei o que é isso professora Minerva, quando eu fui abrir a porta da minha sala, caiu algo em min me deixando todo verde , e formando uma frase na parede

Mas conte-me o que aconteceu , e diga-me como sabe que foram os Senhores Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew que fizeram isso?

Acho melhor a Senhora ver o que esse malfeitores fizeram professora

Tudo bem, então vamos ao corredor do terceiro andar

Assim o Senhor Filch saiu em direção ao local do ocorrido e a professora Minerva o acompanhou, ela até mandou os alunos voltarem para dentro da sala de aula, mas ninguém obedeceu logo que chegaram ao terceiro andar a professora paralisou ao ver o que os marotos haviam feito....O corredor estava todo cheio de terra, as paredes estavam rosas e bem no meio delas onde se encontrava a porta do escritório do Filch, haviam palavras Verdes: "Os Marotos, estão de volta!, Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew "

Mas o que é isso no chão?- perguntou McGonagall intrigada

Terra, e se a Senhora quer saber...tem minhocas ai dentro- respondeu Filch rapidamente

Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew, EXPLIQUEM-SE – gritou a professora , que agora estava muito vermelha, voltando-se para os marotos

Professora....- começou Remo

Não, é melhor os Senhores me acompanharem ate a minha sala, e lá os Senhores explicarão o porque dessa bagunça- falou McGonagall

Alguns minutos depois os quatro marotos estavam sentados de frente para Professora Minerva.

Então, vocês podem me explicar o que é aquilo no corredor?- falou Minerva um pouco mais calma agora

Terra Mimi...- começou Sirius

Mimi?, era só o que me faltava Senhor Black, o meu nome é Minerva McGonagall e não "Mimi"- falou a professora em um tom perigosamente baixo- vou repetir a pergunta, o que era aquilo no corredor?

Era terra mesmo professora- respondeu Tiago

E eu posso saber porque os Senhores tiveram a "brilhante" idéia de colocar um monte de terra no corredor?- perguntou Minerva olhando severamente para Tiago , mas esse sorria para ela

A Senhora está esquecendo das minhoquinhas Mimi- lembrou Sirius

Senhor Black pare de me chamar de Mimi- falou Minerva- mas então, porque vocês colocaram terra e minhocas no corredor?

A gente colocou a terra professora porque as "coitadinhas das minhoquinhas" não tinham aonde morar, daí eu ,Tiago ,Lupin e Pedro fizemos uma "caridade" e construímos uma casa para elas- falou Sirius sorrindo

Nossa se eu não conhecesse vocês ate diria q estão mentindo, mas eu sei q os Senhores são muito bondosos – falou ela irônica

Mimi, que feio, falando ironicamente com a gente- falou Sirius em um tom falsamente serio

Agora chega! – gritou Minerva, que por um momento havia esquecido do que os marotos haviam feito e estava ate se divertindo com a conversa,- Senhor Lupin, o Senhor está envolvido nisso?

Sim...- falou Remo baixo

Que decepção, um MONITOR , aprontando no primeiro dia de aula!!!!

Mas....desculpe-me professora- resmungou Remo

Os senhores perderam 30 pontos cada um, irão cumprir detenção e eu irei escrever aos pais dos senhores essa noite, contando o que fizeram- falou Minerva severa

É o mínimo a ser feito- falou Remo

Tudo bem, os Senhores podem ir- falou a professora- Ah , só mais uma pergunta

Fala Mimi- olhou Sirius que sorriu ao ver a careta que a professora fez ao ver ele a chamando de Mimi

O que era aquilo verde que estava na parede e em todo o Filch?

Ah , aquilo era só....tinta- falou Tiago, aquilo não era tinta, era bomba de vomito de dragão, mas não ia contar isso a Minerva

Hum, tudo bem, podem ir agora, depois eu acerto com os senhores qual será a detenção que deverão cumprir.....e direto para sala de aula...

Ate logo Mimi- falaram Tiago e Sirius juntos, e os quatro marotos saíram antes que a Professora resolvesse dar mais alguma detenção porque Sirius e Tiago ficavam a chamando de Mimi

Quando os marotos já estavam bem longe da sala da McGonagall, Remo se virou para os amigos e cobrou

Vocês haviam dito que era só uma brincadeirinha inocente, aonde já se viu, colocar terra e minhoca no corredor, e ainda por cima pintar a Madame nora e as paredes de rosa e ainda assinar os nossos nomes...e a minha reputação como monitor aonde fica?

Ah Remo....a gente nem fez nada de mais....e fala serio a Madame Nora ficou muito mais bonita rosa!- riu Sirius- e a sua reputação Lobinho foi salva, a reputação de Maroto que estava em jogo....quem se importa com monitoria

Eu me importo Sirius, o que a minha mãe vai falar, receber detenção no primeiro dia de aula- resmungou Remo

Calma Lobinho...não vai acontecer nada de mais....no máximo a McGonagall vai mandar a gente limpar alguma coisa.....ela sempre faz isso, desde que eu e Sirius entramos nessa escola, ela só está limpa por causa da gente.. e você sabe disso Remo- falou Tiago

É verdade, o que a gente vai Ter q começar limpando esse ano será- zombou Sirius

A minha mãe também não vai gostar de receber uma coruja dizendo que eu desobedeci regras- falou Pedro pela primeira vez depois de tudo o que aconteceu

O máximo que pode acontecer e vocês receberem um berrador amanhã de manhã- falou Sirius divertido

Você fala assim porque não é com você Ne Almofadinhas?, afinal a sua mãe nem liga para você- resmungou Pedro

Cala boca Rabicho, se não sabe como responder a altura, fique quieto- falou Tiago ao ver o sorriso de Sirius desaparecer ao ouvir Pedro falando que a Senhora Black nem "liga" para ele

Tudo bem Tiago, esquece- falou Sirius

Desculpe-me Sirius- murmurou Pedro

Já falei que está tudo bem- respondeu Sirius irritado- acho que não vou na aula de historia da magia, primeiro porque está no meio da aula já e depois, eu...não estou me sentindo bem....vou só depois do almoço na aula dupla de Transfiguração e na aula de Defesa contra as artes das Trevas...vejo vocês depois- completou ele e saiu sozinho em direção a sala comunal da Grifinoria

Tinha que abrir esse "bocão" Ne Pedro? – falou Tiago

Ele estava provocando e depois eu pedi desculpas- defendeu-se Pedro

Ele estava me provocando também Rabicho, e por sinal muito mais do que a você, e nem por isso eu falei "besteira" para o Sirius- falou Remo serio

Desculpem-me, Ok?, eu realmente falei sem pensar- disse Pedro

Então, vamos pegar o final da aula- sugeriu Remo

Vamos- concordou Tiago e os três marotos dirigiram-se para sala de aula, ao chegarem Remo virou-se para os amigos

Eu não vou pedir licença dessa vez pede você Tiago- falou o Garoto

Aposto que o professor nem vai ver a gente entrando, serio não sei como ele mesmo não dorme nas aulas- zombou Tiago

Como você tem senso de humor Pontas, agora vai logo entra na sala- falou Remo empurrando Tiago para porta

Como Tiago havia dito eles entraram na sala de aula e o professor Bins nem reparou que ele haviam chegado. Os três marotos se dirigiram a carteiras do lado de Luiza, Lilian e Flavia.

Então, da onde tiraram aquela terra toda?- perguntou Flavia rindo, já Lilian e Luiza se entreolharam, como se estivessem dizendo" esses garotos são uns baderneiros mesmo"

Ah, o Remo lançou um feitiço para aparecer a terra , eu para aparecer as "lindas minhoquinhas" o Rabicho pintou a parede de rosa e o Sirius "instalou" a bomba de vomito de Dragão em cima da porta do Filch, e jogou um feitiço para que quando ela estoura-se aparecesse a nossa frase - falou Tiago sorrindo

Vocês tinham que fazer algo para aparece, não deixam passar uma oportunidade- comentou Luiza

Não é questão de querer aparecer Luiza, a gente só faz as nossas "brincadeirinhas inocentes" como diria o Sirius- falou Tiago

Falando nele....aonde que o Black está que não apareceu na aula?- perguntou Luiza curiosa

Está sentindo falta dele Luiza?- zombou Tiago

Bem capaz mesmo- Luiza respondeu rápido demais e os marotos perceberam- só estou perguntando porque eu ainda tenho a esperança de que o Black tenha sido expulso de Hogwarts

Bom, para sua infelicidade então Luiza, o Sirius ainda está estudando aqui, só não estava se sentindo disposto para vir para aula- comentou Remo

E o que houve com ele?- perguntou Luiza, quando percebeu que os marotos sorriram ao ouvir ela perguntar do amigo ,ela viu que tinha falado demais- quer dizer ele .... ele não pode Ter ficado doente de uma hora para outra afinal ele estava me parecendo muito bem na aula de adivinhação...- ela tentou concertar, mas como não adiantou ela achou melhor ficar quieta

Ela vai sobreviver Luiza- zombou Tiago

Você é igual a ele sabia Potter, super engraçado- falou Luiza irônica- porque não ficou com ele, você me pouparia de ouvir essas suas gracinha

Eu também adoro você Luiza- sorriu Tiago fazendo Pedro Remo e Flavia rirem, Lily virou para o outro lado da carteira para o maroto não ver ela rindo .

No almoço os marotos se juntaram ao Sirius e as garotas juntaram-se a Alice que agora passava todas as aulas "grudada" em Frank. A tarde as aulas foram tranqüilas e a noite o banquete estava maravilho, como sempre, mas como era o primeiro dia de aula, os alunos ainda estavam muito cansado e logo dirigiram-se aos seus dormitórios.


	5. Hagrid

Capitulo 5- Hagrid

Já havia se passado um semana que as aulas tinham começado e os marotos ainda não haviam comprido a sua primeira detenção , que seria, como Tiago previu, limpar alguma sala, mas exatamente a sala de troféus.

- Eu falei!- falou Tiago, como se tivesse ganho uma aposta, logo após terem fechado a porta da sala da professora de Transfiguração, Minerva McGonagall

Falou o que Pontas? - perguntou Pedro desanimado, ele decididamente era o garoto mais preguiçoso de toda Hogwarts.

Falei que a Mimi ia nos mandar limpar alguma sala- falou Tiago como se aquilo fosse normal, alunos limpando salas, mas ele e Sirius já estavam acostumados, aquilo era novidade só para Remo e Pedro

Hoje a noite a gente já tem compromisso- riu Sirius

Como você consegue se divertir levando detenção, heim Almofadinhas?- perguntou Remo pasmo ao ver a cara de "cachorro alegre" de Sirius

Ah, para falar bem a verdade eu já estava até com saudades das detenções, é verdade a "Mansão Black" é muito monótona, se bem que agora eu já não preciso mais voltar para lá- acrescentou Sirius sorrindo- coitados dos pais de Tiago, agora vão Ter que me agüentar, se já não bastasse o Tiago de problemático naquela casa- gargalhou Sirius, a risada do maroto parecia muito com um latido, Remo e Pedro riram com ele

Como assim problemático, Sirius?- perguntou Tiago fingindo estar aborrecido

Eu falei problemático?, - olhou Sirius fingindo estar surpreso- na verdade eu quis dizer baderneiro, Tiago – completou Sirius divertido

Falou o defensor das leis, sem querer ofender Remo- acrescentou Tiago rapidamente ao ver a cara que Remo havia feito

Eu nunca disse isso, eu odeio as leis e as pessoa quem defendem elas- falou Sirius brabo, como se tivessem o agredido- em exceção a você é claro Aluado

Parem de discutir por bobeira- falou Remo que agora estava muito serio, sem perceber os marotos haviam parado no meio do corredor, atraindo muitos olhares curiosos- Olhem, nós somos todos amigos, e como vocês vivem dizendo para quem quiser ouvir, nós somos "Os Marotos", os desordeiros, apesar de as vezes eu decepcionar vocês, por ser monitor essas coisas, mas como já disse não vou trocar os meus melhores amigos por um distintivo

Calma Remo, a gente só estava brincando, ninguém quis ofender você- Falou Tiago surpreso com a atitude do amigo

É Aluado, você sabe que eu e Tiago somos assim mesmo, nós jamais brigaríamos por motivos tolos- falou Sirius- mas olhem, a gente ainda não foi visitar o Hagrid, ele deve estar achando que nós o esquecemos

É verdade, mas acho que podemos ir agora, ainda temos tempo antes da detenção – completou Tiago

Ok, vamos então – falou Remo começando a andar, Pedro o acompanhou, mas Tiago e Sirius continuaram parados no corredor

Ei Aluado!- chamou Sirius

Fala.....O que estão fazendo parados ainda? – perguntou Remo surpreso

É que... queríamos saber se está tudo bem, eu e o Almofadinhas não queríamos lhe ofender, mesmo- falou Tiago com a voz um pouco nervosa

Claro que está tudo bem, por que não estaria?- olhou Remo curioso

Ah não sei, mas já que está tudo bem, vamos para cabana do Hagrid?- perguntou Sirius sorrindo

Já devíamos estar lá- completou Tiago e os quatro marotos seguiram em direção ao jardim.

Estava um dia lindo, o sol brilhava com muita intensidade, e como sempre saia fumaça da chaminé da cabana do Hagrid, os marotos estavam andando lentamente, em silencio, estavam quase na cabana de Hagrid quando Tiago avistou um grupo de garotas perto da lagoa, automaticamente Tiago levou a mão aos cabelos deixando-os mais bagunçados, e rumou em direção as meninas. Mas antes que pudesse se aproximar, ele sentiu que alguém o puxava pelo braço .

Tiago, nós estamos indo visitar o Hagrid e não a Lilian- falou Remo rindo

Ah, eu só me distrai, mas será que não da nem para eu ir lá dar um "Oi" para Lily?- perguntou Tiago esperançoso, olhando para as garotas que nem haviam percebido a presença do marotos

Não – falou Remo decidido puxando Tiago devolta para perto dos marotos

Posso saber porque todo esse interesse na Lilian, Pontas?- perguntou Sirius Curioso

Ah, eu não contei a vocês Ne? – Tiago virou-se para encarar os amigos

Os três marotos se entreolharam por um instante, então Pedro resolveu perguntar

Contar o que Tiago??

Hum... eu decidi que a Lilian Evans vai ser minha "garota"- falou Tiago abrindo um largo sorriso

Como assim "sua garota" Tiago?- perguntou Sirius olhando para o amigo, como se Tiago estivesse louco.

Nossa Almofadinhas, pensei que fosse mais inteligente- riu Tiago- eu quero dizer que eu ainda vou namorar com a Senhorita Lilian Evans

Eu sei o q você quis dizer, mas é que...

Mas Sirius foi interrompido.

Você é louco, completamente – Falou Pedro incrédulo

Louco?, não estou entendendo vocês- falou Tiago encarando os três marotos

Tiago, presta atenção- Falou Remo, como se estivesse falando para um criança que o que ela está fazendo é errado- A Lilian ODEIA você...

É, e ela jamais "cairá nas suas garras" – completou Sirius

Vocês é que pesam, - falou Tiago- a Lily ainda vai ser minha!

Ok, Ok, agora vamos logo, se não a gente não vai poder visitar o Hagrid- falou Remo

Não, espera Aluado, a gente tem que tirar essa idéia maluca da cabeça do Pontas – falou Sirius ainda pasmo

Você sabe que não adianta Sirius!- falou Remo- o nosso amigo Pontas quando coloca algo na cabeça, não há quem tire

É você tem toda razão Aluado- falou Sirius- vamos logo então, vamos Tiago!

Hã? –perguntou Tiago, que não ouviu nada da conversa dos amigos, também ele ainda estava olhando para as garotas do lago

Vamos logo visitar o Hagrid- falou Pedro

Ah, vamos Rabicho – falou Tiago se dirigindo para cabana

Os quatro marotos chegaram na cabana de Hagrid que é localizada perto da floresta negra, um lugar muito conhecido pelos marotos que já haviam tido muitas aventuras ali. Remo tomou a iniciativa e bateu na porta , os três marotos ouviram latidos vindo do outro lado da porta e se assustaram, o q Hagrid poderia Ter com ele, afinal o Guarda caça tem uma certa afeição por criaturas perigosas.

Hagrid?!?- Chamou Remo batendo novamente na porta

Olá, Pensei que tivessem esquecido de mim- falou Hagrid com um grande sorriso, abrindo espaço para os marotos passarem pela porta. Os Quatro se acomodaram no confortável sofá perto da lareira.

Então Meninos, como foram as ferias?, - perguntou Hagrid com uma voz meio ansiosa

No começo foram Péssimas, mas depois que eu fui para mansão Potter, tudo ficou Ótimo...- começou Sirius , mas Remo o cortou

Hagrid, você por um acaso comprou um cachorro?- Perguntou Remo

Cachorro?, porque?- perguntou Hagrid um pouco nervoso

Porque nós ouvimos latido quando estávamos lá fora – falou Pedro

Ah, sim, sim, eu na verdade ganhei um cachorro

Verdade Hagrid?, eu adoro cachorros – disse Sirius alegre- aonde ele está?

Fofo- chamou Hagrid, os quatros garotos olharam para o a porta que deva no quarto de Hagrid, e de lá saiu um pequeno cachorro cinza, só que havia alguma coisa diferente nele, ele tinha...

Três cabeças!- falou Tiago pasmo olhando para o Fofo, Pedro quando viu Fofo pulou para cima do sofá

Ele não é uma graça?- perguntou Hagrid acariciando uma das cabeças do estranho cachorro.

Hagrid, quem te deu um cachorro de três cabeças? – perguntou Sirius

Não sei, não vi o rosto do indivíduo, ele só perguntou se eu gostaria de ganhar uma criatura diferente, mas sinceramente, não vi nada de diferente no Fofo

Imagine Hagrid, o Fofo é como qualquer outro cachorro – ironizou Tiago, porem Hagrid não percebeu a ironia

As meninas acharam que eu devo entrega-lo – falou Hagrid

Meninas?, que meninas?- perguntou Remo

Lilian, Luiza, Flavia e Alice, elas vieram me visitar antes de ontem, eu tinha acabado de chegar com o Fofo, elas disseram que ele pode se tornar perigoso quando deixar de ser filhote – disse Hagrid com um olhar triste para os marotos

E elas estão com a razão Hagrid!, Fofo pode não ser perigoso para você, mas para os alunos de Hogwarts ,sim – Falou Remo muito serio

Mas, dele , eu vou deixa-lo com quem?!?- perguntou o guarda- caça

Fale com Dumbledore, ele pode conhecer alguém que possa cuidar do Fofo- retornou Remo

Não sei, e se rejeitarem ele?

Não irão Hagrid- Disse Sirius- Faça o que o Remo disse, fale com Dumbledore

Flavia me deu o mesmo conselho- disse Hagrid para os garotos, Remo não conseguiu entender, mas ao ouvir Hagrid falando que Flavia tivera a mesma idéia que ele, o garoto ficou com uma estranha sensação de felicidade!

Hagrid, nós viemos somente para dar um "Olá", nós ainda temos uma detenção para cumprir- comentou Tiago, com a cabeça muito longe dali, ele estava pensando na dona de um lindo par de olhos verdes que conversava alegremente com as amigas perto do lago

Detenção?- perguntou Hagrid- como vocês conseguiram uma detenção logo na primeira semana?

Para ser mais exato, no primeiro dia de aula....- Sirius contou toda a historia ,desde a hora que eles "projetaram" a idéia ate o momento em que a McGonagall gritava com eles na sala dela"

Minhocas?....vocês são completamente loucos- Hagrid olhava pasmo para os quatro garotos que sorriam ao lembrar da brincadeira, ou melhor três deles sorriam, Remo estava com um olhar ansioso – O que houve Remo?, você não se divertiu ?

Sabe o que é Hagrid, é q o nosso amigo Remo Lupin agora é Monitor também, e um monitor levando detenção é um absurdo- falou Tiago imitando a professora Minerva- Que decepção um Monitor levando detenção , ainda mais no primeiro dia de aula- Todos riram, até Remo se rendeu a risada.

O professor Dumbledore havia me contado que nomeou Remo a monitor, mas eu havia me esquecido- falou Hagrid lentamente- mas, em todo caso....Parabéns!

Obrigado- murmurou Remo tímido

Hagrid temos que ir, se não nós atrasaremos para a nossa "faxina"- Tiago e Sirius sorriram ao ver a expressão de desespero de Remo e Pedro, afinal eles nunca haviam limpado nenhuma parte da escola, como Sirius e Tiago já estavam acostumados, para eles era diversão

Ok garotos, mas voltem e espero que não se metam mais em confusões- pediu Hagrid ,sabendo que aquilo era praticamente impossível, os marotos sem confusão , não eram os marotos...

Tchau Hagrid – disseram os marotos juntos

Assim se dirigiram para o castelo, agora já estava quase anoitecendo, e a primeira detenção estava próxima, Remo estava realmente desesperado em pensar q teriam q limpar a sala de troféus, e sem magia alguma, "isso é realmente loucura" pensou ele, "Como Sirius e Tiago conseguem se divertir limpados inúmeros lugares no castelo ...

Caraca esse capitulo ficou minúsculo....fala serio eu estou completamente sem criatividade hoje....

Bom espero que gostem do Capitulo...não ficou muito bom na minha opinião...mas fazer o que....

Dynha.....Valeu por comentar aqui....voce é um anjinho... Galera leiam, a fic da Dynha..."Perla e os marotos", é muitoo boa....adoro ela....Adoro-te Garota

Carolzinha- Fofuxa brigadaooo por comentar aqui também....Adoro-te

Galera a fic da Carol é otima também "Historias Marotas"...

Bjuxinhusss

Jéssika Black


	6. O Mapa do Maroto

Capítulo 6- O Mapa do Maroto...

Já haviam se passado um mês que as aulas tinham começado. No Salão Comunal da casa Grifinoria estava muito silenciosa e deserta, exceto por um garoto baixo de cabelos e olhos castanhos que se encontrava afundado em uma das poltronas em frente a lareira, ao seu lado um calendário, mas esse calendário era diferente dos outros comuns , que marca dia e mês, ele só marcava os dias em que uma certa lua iria aparecer, a Lua Cheia.

Por que?!?- lamentava o garoto- por que, bem no dia das bruxas, ainda mais agora que eu tinha "criado" alguma coragem para chamar a Flavia para ir comigo...

O que houve Remo?- os marotos haviam acabado de chegar na Sala Comunal, deviam estar aprontando alguma, pois não era permitido alunos andando pelos corredores da escola, aquela hora da madrugada.- quem você ia chamar para sair?- perguntou o moreno de olhos azuis

E por que não vai mais?- concluiu o outro moreno de cabelos bagunçados

Aonde vocês estavam?- perguntou Remo , que tentava mudar o rumo daquela conversa, Tiago e Sirius não podem saber se não irão falar para Flavia o que não devem, e Pedrinho, bom Pedrinho com aquela pequena mania de "Fonte de informações ", irá espalhar para a escola toda e amanhã não haverá um fantasma que não saiba do meu interesse por Flavia Mondelis- pensou o Garoto

Estávamos na biblioteca- informou Pedro

Fazendo o que na Biblioteca a essa hora?- retornou Remo, deixando cada vez mais longe o nome Flavia do rumo da conversa....

Terminando a nossa parte no mapa- falou Tiago entregando o mapa para Remo

Agora só falta um pequeno detalhe...- falou Sirius

Qual??????- perguntaram Tiago, Pedro e Remo juntos, aquele mapa já tinha dado um trabalhão e Sirius ainda queria fazer mais coisas nele.

Bom, vocês não concordam que esse mapa tem que ser exclusividade dos marotos??- disse Sirius calmamente

Sim!- responderam os outros em uníssono

Então, se alguém por acaso achar o nosso precioso mapa, poderá usa-lo, e não é isso que nós queremos...

Sirius Black, para de enrolar e diz qual é a sua idéia logo!!- falou um Tiago impaciente

Calma Pontas, já estou quase lá. Então, continuando, nós podemos colocar um feitiço no nosso mapa para que ele pareça apenas um pergaminho velho quando estiver enfeitiçado, então com um toque de varinha e uma "senha" nós poderemos usa-lo normalmente, depois com mais um toque e mais umas "palavrinhas" ele estará "normal", apenas um pergaminho- concluiu Sirius vitorioso.

Brilhante Almofadinhas- disse Rabicho

Modéstia a parte, mas EU sou Brilhante! – falou ele desviando de uma almofada que vinha em sua direção, Remo que tinha lançado - Lobo maldito, atacando pelas costas, vai dizer que eu não tenho razão?... antes que Remo respondesse Tiago o cortou

Realmente é uma ótima idéia Sirius, mas me diga uma coisa, você já sabe que feitiço usar?- perguntou Tiago

É claro Pontas!, enquanto você estava ajudando o Rabicho fazer a parte dele, eu fiquei procurando em alguns livros um feitiço perfeito para o nosso mapa...

E qual é o feitiço?- perguntou Pedro

O feitiço é super simples, mas antes nós temos que escolher a senha!

A gente pode fazer uma frase inteira, assim dificulta se alguém, desconfiar que o nosso "velho pergaminho" ,é na verdade um mapa completo de Hogwarts e todas as passagem secretas que levam a Hogsmeade - falou Remo

Claro meu caro Lobinho, poderia ser uma espécie de juramento- concluiu Tiago

Mas...o que ?!?- perguntou Sirius pensativo

Após um dez minutos em que os marotos estavam em silencio, fazendo todo tipo de "caras e bocas" em quanto pensavam, afinal eles eram os marotos, tinham que ser engraçados até em um momento "serio" como aquele. Então Remo resolveu quebrar aquele raro momento de silencio entre os garotos.

Poderia ser...- começou o garoto um pouco nervoso com o olhar de curiosidade dos garotos- "Juro que irei fazer algo contra a lei"...- arriscou ele

Para um monitor, você está se saindo um "TIMO maroto!... brincou Sirius com um sorriso maroto no canto da boca

Tá ótima a frase Aluado, mas podemos fazer alguns "retoques", como : "Juro Solenemente que não farei nada de bom"- completou Tiago

Poderia ser, "Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom"- concluiu Sirius

Perfeito!!!- aplaudiu Tiago

Ficaria legal uma "saudação" também , no estilo daquela frase que a gente fez na nossa volta a Hogwarts...- outra idéia de Sirius Black

Eu tenho uma sugestão...- disse Pedro um pouco inseguro, afinal os amigos viviam dizendo que o único Dom que ele tinha era "falar besteira na hora errada"

Que idéia Pedrinho- perguntou Remo, enquanto Sirius e Tiago olhavam atentos para Pedro

É que... como o Almofadinhas mesmo disse, a frase que a gente usou "na nossa volta ", daria para usar um pequeno pedaço dela novamente, e acrescentar algumas coisinhas, teríamos também que usar nossos apelidos em vez de nossos nomes...- falou Pedro, agora com a voz um pouco mais firme e mais animada, por ver que os amigos estavam gostando de sua idéia- e o começo da Frase poderia ficar assim: "Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas tem a honra de apresentar: o MAPA DO MAROTO".- concluiu ele um pouco tremulo

Boa Rabicho – falaram os três marotos enquanto Pedro sorria, a essa altura até o "monitor certinho", como Sirius costumava chamar Remo, já estava animado.

Mas..... ainda falta alguma coisa!!- falou Tiago pensativo

Poderíamos, colocar uma pequena frase entre os "Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas" e "tem a honra de apresentar o mapa do maroto", uma frase que é a "cara dos marotos" ..então poderia ficar assim "Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores, têm a honra de apresentar: O Mapa do Maroto"- sugeriu Remo, admirado com ele mesmo por Ter tido aquela idéia,

A cada dia que passa eu me surpreendo mais com você Lobinho, por mais que você queira ser um monitor certinho, você nunca esquecera que tem sangue de maroto- falou Sirius sorrindo para o amigo

Ficou "timo , e concordo com o que o Almofadinhas disse Aluado- falou Tiago marotamente

Ok, Ok, agora só falta a nossa ultima frase- lembrou Sirius

Mas Alguns momentos de silencio então Tiago resolveu quebra-lo

Outra frase curta que diz tudo... "Malfeito Feito"

Ficou tudo perfeito, agora só falta você lançar o feitiço no mapa ,Sirius- lembrou Remo

Claro, mas eu faço isso amanhã, e depois eu entrego o mapa para vocês como ficou – respondeu o moreno

Então marotos, se não se importam eu vou dormir, já passam das duas horas da madrugada e eu quer curtir meu Sábado, pois na próxima semana eu estarei "preso" na ala hospitalar de dia e na casa dos gritos de noite- disse Remo sonolento levantando da poltrona

Epa semana que vem começa nossa diversão então- falou Sirius marotamente mas Tiago o interrompeu

Mas...espera um instante...- Sirius, Remo e Pedro voltaram sua atenção para o moreno de cabelos rebeldes –semana que vem nos temos o banquete de "Dia das Bruxas", ou eu estou enganado??

É isso aí Pontas, semana que vem é "Dia das Bruxas"- falou Remo desanimado

Ahhh então era para festa que você ia convidar alguém e agora não vai mais- falou Sirius com um sorriso nos lábios- Quem é a "presa" Lobinho???

Remo empalideceu, achou que Sirius tinha esquecido aquele assunto e agora por uma mancada dele mesmo em Ter falado que seria Lua Cheia na festa, Sirius recordara das frases que ele disse quando os marotos entraram no Salão Comunal. E agora?, a única solução seria contar a verdade...ou melhor só uma parte da verdade....

Bom, eu estava pensando em chamar a Flavia para ir comigo...- falou ele sem jeito, Remo era diferente de Tiago e Sirius , não tinha a mesma naturalidade de falar de garotas muito menos de falar com as garotas, já os dois morenos que eram conhecidos como "Destruidores de Corações da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts" e poucas as garotas que não "morriam" de amores por um dos morenos, Remo era muito tímido, as únicas garotas que ele achava realmente bonitas ,com quem conversava sem tremer eram Lilian, Luiza, Alice e Flavia, ou melhor essa ultima ele já não tinha mais tanta certeza, depois do dia em que viu ela na plataforma Kings Cross sentiu algo que não conseguiu entender.

A Mondelis?!?- perguntou Tiago um pouco surpreso- escolheu bem a garota, a Flavia é muito bonita mesmo, mas, não esqueça que ela é a melhor amiga Da Evans e da Brint...e aquelas duas...bom....a Lily é muito teimosa, não sei como ela ainda não se apaixonou por mim, e a Brint, bom o Sirius já tem uma idéia, de todas as vezes que chamou para sair com ela a resposta foi a mesma, NÃO!

Não é muito diferente de você com a Evans Ne Pontas? – falou Sirius um pouco mau- humorado, pois como o amigo ele não conseguia acreditar como aquela pequena teimosa ainda não estava apaixonada por ele- Pena que seu encontro romântico não vai dar certo Remo, mas convida ela para ir com você amanha em Hogsmeade, quem sabe lá ela te da alguns "beijinhos"- disse Sirius com aquele típico sorriso maroto que ele estava muito acostumado a usar.

Mas ela é só minha amiga, eu só ia chamar ela para ir comigo porque acho ela uma garota super inteligente, gosto de conversar com ela e....- mas foi interrompido por "escandalosas" risadas de Sirius, Tiago e Pedro, Sirius me irrita com essa mania de gargalhar dos problemas dos outros, tudo bem a Flavia não é só minha amiga, mas ele precisa sempre fazer esse "escândalo"? – pensou Remo de Mau humor

Só Amiga?...e eu sou o "LOBO MAU"- disse Sirius ironicamente frisando as palavras Lobo e Mau – ou será você o Lobo mau, Aluado?!? – Tiago Pedro e Sirius rolavam de rir, Tiago tinha até escorregado de sua poltrona de tanto que ele ria da cara que o Aluado fez.

Muito Engraçado- Falou Remo de mau humor- Fiquem aí com as suas gracinhas que eu vou dormir...

A Aluado foi sua uma pequena brincadeirinha, você não quer que a gente acredite que você ia sair com a Mondelis só porque ela é inteligente?- perguntou Tiago se segurando para não rir- só cego não vê que a Flavia é bonita, e você tá longe de ser cego Lobinho.

Eu não falei que ela era feia, é claro que eu acho ela muito bonita, mas ...Ah vocês não iriam entender mesmo, só querem saber de beijara primeira menina que aparece na frente de vocês, não sabem o que é realmente gostar de alguém do sexo oposto- falou ele serio

Aluado, não é que nós não saibamos o que é amor, acontece que nós ainda temos muito para aproveitar antes de se amarrar de verdade, e depois tem alguns rostinhos que não tem como fingir que não existe nessa escola... – disse Sirius fingindo estar serio

Bom, se a Evans quisesse eu ate largava as minhas fãs e ficava só com ela, mas como ela ainda se faz de cega diante de mim, eu aproveito a minha vida de solteiro- disse Tiago sorrindo

Digo o mesmo da minha querida Luiza- falou Sirius

Ok, Ok, fiquem aí tentando enganar vocês mesmos com essas idéias que eu vou subir e dormir logo – falou Remo sorrindo

Ei Aluado quem tá se enganado aqui é você e não nós- chamou Tiago mas Remo já estava fechando a porta do dormitório que só tinha um "habitante", Frank Longbotton que dormia em um sono profundo, ate o momento em que um dos marotos entrou batendo a porta e acordou o garoto ,Frank se mexeu viu que era só o Remo e voltou a dormir.

* * *

Amanhecia em Hogwarts um sol tímido brilhava lá fora, mas junto dele se aproximava a brisa fria de outono, o dormitório feminino estava em completo silencio. Alice tentava fazer o mínimo de barulho que conseguia para não acordar as amigas, mas ao sair ela deixou a porta bater um pouquinho forte e acabou fazendo barulho suficiente para acordar Flavia e Luiza pois Lilian tinha o sono muito pesado, ou melhor, Lilian já se acostumara com as saídas da amiga aquela hora da manhã , então nem se importava , Luiza se sentou na cama de imediato pensando que alguém invadira o dormitório, ela era um pouco neurótica as vezes , olhou em volta e viu que era só Alice que tinha saído para seu encontro com o namorado, serio aquilo já era exagero , a Alice conseguia ser mais neurótica que a Luiza as vezes, Tudo bem a Lu nem é tão assim como eu estou pensando, eu é que exagerei agora.- pensou Flavia que estava sem sono algum, já Luiza quando viu que era só Alice que tinha feito aquele barulho, virou-se para o lado e voltou a dormir. Flavia acordará feliz naquela manhã, nem a chegada do outono desanimou a menina, ela teve sonhos maravilhosos durante a noite, com um certo garoto de olhos e cabelos castanhos, um pouco mais alto que ela, um garoto tímido, mas que tinha um sorriso encantador.

Por Merlim, eu estou pensando em um maroto, ai se a Lily e a Lu sabem disso irão Ter um ataque, mas os sentimentos são meus, e depois elas gostam do Remo acham que ele é o único maroto merecedor da amizade delas, como são metidas- riu Flavia sozinha com o próprio pensamento- , ei espera um pouco....que sentimentos?, eu estou ficando louca, Remo é só meu amigo e é super normal Ter sonhos com amigos, talvez não seja tão normal ficar se recordando que nem uma boba desses tais sonhos, mas mesmo assim é normal. Remo sempre foi um amigo super querido, desde nosso primeiro ano gosto muito dele, sempre foi tão gentil, cavalheiro, bondoso, amigo entre outras qualidades, muito diferente de Potter e Black que são galanteadores baratos que arrasam com toda população feminina de Hogwarts , são escandalosos, a mesa da Grifinoria não tem paz nem na hora das refeições pois aqueles dois não tem jeito mesmo, as vezes eu até concordo com essas duas malucas aqui, eles são mesmo metidos, as vezes, mas Remo não, ele é especial....

Quando já eram nove horas , Flavia com o seu ótimo bom- humor , decidiu que já estava na hora daquelas duas amigas preguiçosas acordarem, afinal era sábado, e o melhor ,era dia de visita ao povoado. E depois Flavia estava morta de fome e não queria descer sozinha para o café da manhã. Então a garota pegou duas almofadas e gritou:

Guerra!!!!- atacando as almofadas que pegaram em cheio nas meninas que acordaram de imediato, não era muito agradável acordar as duas assim, afinal elas viviam de "frescura", e logo ficavam brabas, mas nesse dia elas acordaram de bom humor e entraram na festa de Flavia. Após uns quinze minutos de brincadeira as três garotas pararam sem fôlego, o quarto cheio de penas e Luiza espirrando sem parar, elas tinham esquecido que a amiga tem alergia de pena.

Atchim, Ai Merlim, já de manhã...- falou Luiza, dirigindo-se ao banheiro- vou tomar um banho para nós descermos tomar café meninas...atchim...

Ok - responderam as outras duas que após se vestirem começaram arrumar a bagunça do quarto, dez minutos depois as três já estavam descendo para o Salão principal tomar café.

Bom dia garotas- Remo , que estava sozinho no Salão Comunal sentado em uma das poltronas fazendo alguma lição.

Bom Dia- responderam Luiza e Lilian.

Bom dia Flavia!!- olhou o garoto diretamente para ela que corou de imediato ao perceber que tinha paralisado ao ouvir a voz do garoto com quem sonhou a noite toda.

B- Bom Dia Lu- Lupin- Por que eu tinha que gaguejar?, pensou ela corando com o olhar do garoto , "Ai que tonta, por que eu tinha que responder depois das garotas, porque eu estou corando, porque essa duas tontas estão rindo?, será que todo mundo percebeu que eu ...eu nada ,não estou apaixonada por ele,...aii vou enlouquecer!!"

Por que está aí sozinho Remo?- perguntou Luiza

Tiago, Sirius ainda estão dormindo e Pedrinho já desceu para tomar o café- respondeu ele ainda olhando para Flavia – "E agora, será que eu escuto o conselho do Almofadinhas e convido ela para ir comigo a Hogsmeade?, acho melhor deixar isso para depois..."

E você já tomou café? – perguntou Flavia

Não , ainda não ,eu acabei de terminar essa lição de Adivinhação... - na verdade ele não tinha terminado ainda, mas não queria perder a oportunidade de ser convidado para tomar café com as garotas, ao lado de Flavia...

Então o Senhor gostaria de acompanhar essas Senhoritas ??- perguntou Lilian fingindo um tom "formal", mas se controlando para não rir

Claro, vamos Senhoritas- respondeu ele no mesmo tom, oferecendo os dois braços para as garotas- Vixi, acho que faltou braço aqui, ou será que sobrou garotas?- os quatro riram, então seguiram rumo ao Salão Principal

Ao chegarem ao Salão Luiza e Lilian correram e se sentaram de um lado da mesa e falaram para Remo e Flavia se sentarem de frente para elas, assim ficaria melhor de conversar, claro que Flavia percebeu que as duas fizeram isso de propósito para deixa-la do lado do maroto, e se sentiu muito encomodada com a situação,. "Flavia Mondelis, pare já com isso, aonde já se viu ficar encomodada só por estar sentada ao lado de um amigo, afinal eu já fiz isso tantas vezes e nunca aconteceu isso"- a garota pensou braba com si mesma. Logo Luiza e Lilian deram uma desculpa esfarrapada dizendo que Luiza tinha esquecido do relógio dela no dormitório e que elas iam buscar e depois a encontravam na beira do lago. Os dois estavam em silencio, Flavia nem se mexia direito, então Remo decidiu que tinha que falar alguma coisa, pois aquela situação já estava começando a perturbar o garoto.

Então Flavia, posso te acompanhar até o lago? – pediu Remo

Sim...vamos então – falou a garota evitando olhar para o maroto, os dois se levantaram e se dirigiram para o jardim, ao chegarem os dois se sentaram em baixo de uma árvore e o silencio entre os dois reinou mais uma vez, um silencio que mais uma vez quem quebrou foi Remo.

Hum... hoje tem visita ao povoado...- começou o garoto

É eu sei....- respondeu a garota, "ai respondi muito rápido, será que ele achou que eu fui grossa?" pensou a menina "acho melhor tentar concertar isso"- o dia está lindo, um ótimo dia para ir a Hogsmeade, você vai?- falou ela tentando ficar calma , mas é difícil não tremer quando tinham dois olhos castanhos, lindos vale lembrar, te mirando com tanta intensidade

Vou , vou sim – respondeu ele

Legal...- ela não sabia o que falar

Você já tem companhia? – perguntou ele um pouco inseguro

Bom, o de sempre Ne? Lilian e Luiza...- respondeu ela pensativa

Hum....tudo bem!- falou ele

Mas, porque quer saber?- perguntou ela com a voz tremula "será que ele queria me convidar para ir com ele?, e se ele convidar, eu aceito?..."

É que eu estava pensando se você gostaria que eu a acompanhasse, sabe é bom mudar a rotina as vezes,- "que isso, então ele só quer mudar a rotina então?, pensou ela braba," ao ver a cara que Flavia tinha feito Remo acrescentou – Tipo, você sempre sai com as meninas e eu sempre estou com os marotos, então eu queria uma companhia diferente, sabe....alguém legal e inteligente como você...- falou ele com um pouco de dificuldade ,mas ficou feliz ao ver que a garota sorria para ele-... então você aceita a minha companhia Senhorita Mondelis? – falou ele em um tom falsamente "formal"

Claro Senhor Lupin – respondeu ela no mesmo tom, agora ela já se sentia bem mais a vontade com o maroto, como no tempo em que eles só eram amigos, não que agora eles não fossem mais, mas agora eles nutriam um sentimento mais forte um pelo outro, mesmo que um não soubesse dos sentimentos do outro.

* * *

Nossa......sufoco para terminar esse capitulo....serio passei a tarde inteira vendo se me inspirava para poder terminar de vez, escutei tudo o que é musica( é que é assim que eu escrevo, ouvindo musica, é uma coisa que me inspira muito muito muito, só escrevo escutando musica, ou no meio da aula...huhuhuhuh) para ver se surgia alguma coisa nessa minha cabecinha, e nada, serio eu estava ficando louca já, então eu desisti, e fui assistir "Escola de Rock" (amo esse filme quando tiverem alguma oportunidade assistam) depois que acabou o filme um milagre aconteceu e eu consegui a inspiração que eu estava procurando, e como eu prometi a minha **amiguxa Dynha Black** que hoje eu postaria esse capitulo, Miga aqui está espero que tenha gostado, e ai achou o romance que estava faltando?, eu consegui escreve-lo certinho, sem Ter ficado muito nhe nhe nhe?...huhuh...Adoro – te garota do meu coração, Carolzinha muito obrigada por sempre comentar aqui, também espero que você goste do meu capitulo...

Pessoal por favor COMENTEM!!,....Eu estou pobrezinha de comentes....Buá, Bu

Bjuxinhus

Jéssika Black


	7. Encontro e Desencontros

Capitulo 7- Encontros e Desencontros

Hogwarts pareceu muito mais bonita depois que Flavia aceitou sair com ele, tudo pareceu mais belo, os pássaros, o lago, ate a brisa de outono que batia em seu rosto, pensamentos de Remo Lupin, o garoto que está sentado ,sozinho, no mesmo lugar onde se encontrava Flavia a alguns minutos atras, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz , um pouco esganiçada de mais na opinião do maroto, não doce e suave como a de Flavia, uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem...

-Aluado!, Ei Aluado- chamava Pedro- Porque não esperou a gente no salão comunal ???

-Os três marotos sentaram-se do lado de Remo esperando por uma resposta.

-Eu desci para tomar café com a Flavia, Lilian e Luiza....

-Você estava com a Lilian?- perguntou Tiago desconfiado

-Sim, com a Luiza e com a Flavia também- respondeu ele simplesmente- na verdade a Lilian e a Luiza sumiram e nos deixaram sozinhos...

-E aí?, o que aconteceu?- perguntou Pedro curioso

-Bom eu segui o conselho do Almofadinhas e...

-Claro que você seguiu meu conselho, eu só tenho idéias e conselhos brilhantes – interrompeu Sirius- mas conta aí ela foi muito difícil, ou aceitou beijar você rapidinho....

-Não é nada disso Almofadinhas, eu segui apenas uma parte do seu conselho – falou Remo impaciente

-E qual foi?- perguntou Pedro interessado

-Bom, eu chamei ela para ir a Hogsmeade comigo mais tarde...- ele viu que Sirius ia falar alguma coisa então completou – mas eu vou com ela para conversar "passear" e não para ficar beijando ela...

-Ah Aluado a Flavia é super bonita, como você vai para Hogsmeade e não vai nem chegar perto da gata?- falou Tiago e Sirius e Pedro concordaram

-Bom...não é bem assim Pontas, se acaso "acontecer" eu não vou negar, não é mesmo? – falou Remo marotamente- afinal como você mesmo disse a Flávia é uma gata.

* * *

Flavia seguia muito animada para o Salão Comunal da Grifinoria, afinal as amigas deviam estar lá, e ela queria muito encontra-las para contar as novidades. Chegando em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, a garota de se a senha e como havia pensado as amigas estavam lá sentadas em poltrona próximas a janela conversando animadamente, Flavia se jogou em uma poltrona do lado de Luiza, as duas amigas miraram a garota em silêncio, esperando que ela dissesse algo, ou melhor, que contasse o que aconteceu para ela estar com aquela cara de boba. Mas já que a Flavia continuou em silêncio, Lilian não pode conter a sua curiosidade e perguntou

-Então, o que houve??

-Como assim o que houve?, acontece que vocês duas me deixaram sozinha lá no salão Principal – respondeu a garota tentando se manter seria

-Na verdade nós não te deixamos sozinha Flá- falou Luiza- nós te deixamos com o Remo

-Eu sei que o Remo estava lá comigo, mas vocês podiam Ter ficado também

-Sabe o que é Flá- falou Lilian pensativa- Nós não queríamos atrapalhar, se é que você me entende- Lilian completou fazendo Luiza rir e Flavia ficar emburrada.

Flavia ia retrucar mais Alice chegou e perguntou o porque que a Flavia estava com aquela cara de "Poucos Amigos"

-Essas duas engraçadinhas- Lilian e Luiza fingiram espanto e depois riram – estão, estão, estão...

-Falando a verdade...- arriscou Luiza

-Não...- falou Flavia um pouco irritada , mas pensando melhor- quer dizer, mais ou menos, não que vocês tivessem atrapalhando, mas depois que vocês saíram ele me chamou para ir ao lago esperar vocês, que nem apareceram- ela olhou sorrindo para as amigas que retribuíram

-E o que aconteceu???- perguntou Alice super curiosa, a Flávia tem um pequeno defeito.... ela é MUITO enrolada.

-Ele me convidou para ir a Hogsmeade hoje a tarde- falou a garota com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, e a face levemente corada.

E o que você disse para ele?- perguntou Lilian curiosa

-Bem, eu disse que vou com ele, mas se vocês quiserem eu falo que vou com vocês não tem proble....

-Capaz mesmo- interrompeu Luiza- Você vai com ele que a gente vai sobreviver sem você...- as meninas riram e Luiza acrescentou- ainda mais hoje a Alice vai fazer companhia para gente lá em Hogsmeade

-Alice?, e o Frank?- agora quem estava curiosa era Flávia, pois desde o começo do namoro deles Frank e Alice nunca se desgrudam...então isso era uma novidade...quase um milagre

-O Frank vai ficar estudando- contou Alice indignada com a atitude do namorado – Os NOMs nem estão tão perto assim e ele já está deixando de ir a Hogsmeade para estudar- as três amigas riram da cara da Alice mas concordaram que Frank estava exagerando- Mas Flá, você vai sair com o quem afinal?- elas tinham esquecido que Alice não estava junto quando ela deixaram Flavia e Remo sozinhos

-Remo Lupin- respondeu ela simplesmente

-Lupin?...um maroto?- perguntou Alice pasma, pois imaginou qualquer outro garoto menos um maroto, e ficou mais pasma ainda de ver Lilian e Luiza dando a maior força para esse encontro, Força não, elas praticamente armaram tudo isso.

-É, um maroto...- falou Flávia que só agora se lembrara que Remo também é um maroto, pronto, as paranóias voltaram "Esse ele estiver só curtindo comigo como o Sirius e o Tiago fazem com a maioria da população feminina de Hogwarts?", "Eu não devia Ter aceitado ir com ele assim na primeira vez que ele convidou, devia Ter agido como a Lilian quando é convidada para sair pelo Tiago ou como a Luiza quando o Sirius a convida para sair, GRITAM e quanto mais elas gritam mais eles querem elas....ai acho que fiz uma burrada, vou lá embaixo agora falar para o Lupin que não vou mais com ele"

-Acontece Alice que o Remo não é igual aos amigos dele...todos sabem disso , o Remo é um garoto super legal, inteligente, generoso, educado e o que diferencia ele daqueles dois baderneiros é que ele é um perfeito Cavalheiro – falou Luiza , do mesmo jeito que as "paranóias" da Flavia chegaram, evaporaram, em segundos e a garota respirou aliviada

-Isso me faz lembrar Flá, que hoje na hora que eu acordei tive a impressão de ouvir você chamando por ele...você esteve sonhando com ele?- perguntou Alice deixando Flavia corada , Lilian e Luiza trocaram olhares sorrindo, a amiga estava apaixonada por ele, sim, ela estava, mais ainda não percebeu isso.

-Não Lembro Alice, pode ser que sim- disse a garota evitando o olhar das amigas.- Mas, já está na hora do almoço, vamos descer?

-Vamos sim, afinal a Nossa "Peck Nuxa" tem um encontro após o almoço – Peck Nuxa , um apelido que Flavia tinha desde que entrará em Hogwarts, que um certo maroto chamado Tiago Potter havia dado a ela, e as garotas gostaram tanto desse "nome carinhoso" que acostumaram a usa-lo, sim era um milagre a Lilian gostar de alguma coisa vinda da boca de Potter, mas naquela época ela ainda não o odiava tanto, pois ele não tinha milhares de garotas aos seus pés por isso não era tão metido e arrogante como agora que a Lily odeia o garoto.

Ao chegarem ao Salão Principal as garotas notaram que os marotos já estavam lá, bom, era impossível não notar eles, digamos que eles (Sirius e Tiago em especial) são um pouco chamativos, segundo Lilian eles são capazes de fazer qualquer coisa para "aparecer" e aumentar ainda mais a Legião de Fãs deles. Elas sentaram-se na ponta da mesa pois os marotos fizeram o desfavor de sentar no lugar onde elas sentavam-se de costume.

-Então Flá que horas vocês vão a Hogsmeade ?- perguntou Alice

-Bom ele disse que estará me esperando na entrada do castelo logo após o almoço – respondeu a garota tentando ser indiferente, mas só ela sabia o quanto isso era difícil ainda mais quando ela havia percebido que ele a mirava de longe

-Será que dá para vocês encontrarem com a gente mais tarde no Três Vassouras?- perguntou Luiza- Assim nós voltamos para o castelo todas juntas...

-Claro!, mais tarde nós estaremos lá- disse Flavia.

* * *

-Onde você vai com tanta pressa Aluado?- perguntou Pedro de boca cheia

-Ninguém te ensinou a não falar enquanto come Rabicho?- perguntou Remo levantando-se, o garoto fez pouco caso do comentário do amigo e voltou a perguntar.

-Eu vou subir- respondeu ele simplesmente- vejo vocês mais tarde

Sirius deu uma rápida olhada para o lugar onde Flavia estava, e chamou Remo que já estava na saída do Salão Principal

-Remo!- o garoto olhou para trás e fez um aceno para que o amigo continuasse- Você pode aparecer lá nos Três Vassouras mais tarde?...

-Claro , se não for atrapalhar- completou Tiago com um sorriso maroto e em seguida parou o olhar em Flavia que estava mirando atentamente para o seu prato, como se tivesse algo de muito interessante ali.

Remo só fez um aceno positivo para Tiago , virou-se e continuou seu caminho.

* * *

As meninas já estavam de saída do Salão Principal, um sextanista da Corvinal , Fábio Prewett, garoto loiro de olhos verde muito parecidos com os da Lilian, alto, bonito, encorpado...se aproximou delas.

-Brint- chamou o garoto, Luiza se assustou ao ouvir seu nome, pois como as amigas ela não tinha percebido o garoto se aproximando- Será que eu posso falar com você por alguns minutos??- pediu ele

-Claro- respondeu ela- eu encontro vocês daqui a pouco

-Então , ate já – disse Lilian

Luiza virou-se de frente para o garoto novamente e ficou esperando ele se pronunciar , como o garoto continuou em silencio ela mesma decidiu perguntar

-Então....?- ela estava tentando lembrar o nome dele, mas como não lembrou , completou rapidamente- O que você quer falar comigo?- Sim, ela é muito direta, não gosta de enrolação, ás vezes até parece um pouco estúpida, mais quem a conhece já sabe que esse é o seu jeito.

-Eu gostaria de saber se você aceita ir comigo a Hogsmeade?- perguntou ele um pouco sem -jeito, Luiza ficou surpresa com o convite, de todos os assuntos que ela imaginou que ele iria falar, esse nem estava entre.

-É que...- começou ela

-Você já tem companhia? – perguntou ele um pouco desapontado

-Não, não tenho companhia não – respondeu ela sorrindo- eu aceito seu convite sim

-Que bom Brint- disse ele com um sorriso de alivio nos lábios, afinal estava temeroso que ela gritasse com ele como sempre fazia com o Black- Então eu vou subir e já desço para te esperar, pode ser lá no jardim?

-Pode sim!, daqui apouco estarei l

-Ok- o garoto estava na porta do Salão quando ela o chamou

-Ei- ele olhou e ela disse sorrindo- pode me chamar de Luiza!- ele sorriu e continuou seu caminho e ela saiu do Salão Principal para ir ao encontro das amigas no dormitório, ela nem percebeu que a sua conversa com o Corvinal havia chamado atenção de um certo maroto, que ainda olhava para o lugar que Luiza estava instantes atrás

-Sirius??- chamou Tiago

-Hã?- despertou, com a voz do amigo – que Tiago?

-Vamos para Hogsmeade, ou você vai ficar aí sentado para o resto da eternidade?- falou Tiago em pé ao lado do amigo, Sirius levantou de imediato- vamos Pedrinho, chega de comida – Falou Sirius puxando o amigo pelo braço

* * *

-Vai nos abandonar também Lu?- perguntou Lilian num tom falsamente choroso

-Não fica assim!, eu juro que vou voltar- Luiza respondeu no mesmo tom que a amiga e depois riu acompanhada de Lilian Flavia e Alice- Mas, tem um pequeno detalhe, eu não lembro o nome dele, e também não sou tão "cara de pau" para perguntar, afinal eu já falei com ele, tudo bem que foram só algumas vezes, mas já foi o suficiente para eu "aprender" o nome dele, não, não, imaginem a cena "Hum... como é o seu nome mesmo?, é que sabe eu não lembro"...que horror, isso seria o fim...- Luiza fez uma careta de desespero e as amigas riram dela.

-Olha Lu, se não me engano o nome dele é Fábio, mas eu não tenho muita certeza- Falou Alice pensativa

-É , é Fábio sim!- falou Luiza animada e aliviada

-Ta mas e o sobrenome?, você vai chama-lo pelo primeiro nome direto?- perguntou Flavia

-Claro Ne Flá...ou você quer que eu saia com ele e fique o chamando pelo sobrenome...e depois isso não tem problema por que eu sei que vou lembrar ou alguém vai chama-lo e eu vou ouvir e fica tudo certo....

As garotas seguiram até a saída do castelo onde encontraram Remo esperando Flavia.

-Até mais tarde – falaram Lilian Luiza e Alice em uníssono

-Até mais tarde- respondeu Flávia

-E comportem-se- brincou Luiza marotamente, Remo e Flavia riram envergonhados.

As garotas deixaram Luiza com Fábio e seguiram para Hogsmeade.

* * *

Flávia e Remo em Hogsmeade

Ao chegarem em Hogsmeade eles pararam na rua principal que como sempre estava cheio de alunos de Hogwarts indo para todos os lados.

-Então, onde você quer ir ?- perguntou o garoto virando-se para Flavia

-Ah, qualquer lugar....- respondeu a garota- vamos dar uma volta e depois a gente decide aonde ir, pode ser?

-Claro... Ah, os meninos pediram para a gente ir lá no Três vassouras mais tarde , tudo bem por você?- falou o garoto um pouco inseguro, por mais que ele soubesse que Flávia gostasse dos marotos, ele não tinha certeza se ela ia gostar da idéia de Ter que dividir uma mesa com quatro garotos mais "arruaceiros", como Lilian sempre os chamava.

-Claro, as meninas pediram para a gente se encontrar com elas lá também...- falou a garota sorrindo

-"timo – falou o garoto, mas aquilo não era tão ótimo assim, ele sabia que Lilian Tiago , Luiza Sirius , juntos não ia dar certo, com certeza o "encontro" iria acabar em gritos, e até tapas dependendo do humor da Lily, Luiza nunca havia dado um tapa no Sirius, mas isso não estava muito longe de acontecer, a garota se irritava cada dia mais com o maroto e mais cedo ou mais tarde todos sabiam que ele iria sair com cinco dedinhos marcados em sua face. Flávia e Remo voltaram a caminhar lado a lado, viram algumas vitrines então entraram na Dedosdemel para comprar alguns doces , Flavia adora chocolates, balas, chicletes, feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores, bom, ela simplesmente ama qualquer tipo de doce, no mundo da magia isso era encantador para garota, sorvetes que faziam a pessoas levitar com os mais deliciosos sabores, enfim, os dois saíram de lá com duas sacas de doces, Flavia com uma e Remo com a outra. Continuaram caminhando, foram até a Zonkos onde encontraram Sirius Tiago e Pedro, que não resistiram em fazer uma brincadeirinha. Passaram no correio onde Flávia despachou uma carta para sua mãe e depois pararam novamente.

-Tem um lugar aqui perto, muito legal....eu adoro ir lá quando posso ...- Falou a garota que acabará de se lembrar do lugar que mais gostava, não era uma loja, era um lugar , lindo, a garota sempre ia lá quando estava triste, ou quando não tinha companhia em Hogsmeade, era difícil ela conseguir ir lá sozinha, pois as amigas sempre estavam por perto, mas mesmo assim, tem uma paisagem linda, fica ainda mais bonita quando está nevando, tudo fica "branquinho", sim, é um lugar comum mais Flavia o adorava desde o terceiro ano , quando brigou com Luiza e correu sem rumo até encontra-lo.

-Vamos lá então!- chamou o garoto- eu vou adorar estar com você em um lugar que você goste de ir – sorriu ele

-É que não é uma loja, e também não tem nada de especial, é só uma...uma...Ah não sei explicar – disse a garota com um meio sorriso tímido

-Não tem problema- falou ele - vamos lá do mesmo jeito, quero conhecer o lugar que você "Adora- finalizou ele pegando-a pela mão, o garoto se admirou com a própria reação, Não aquilo não tinha sido pensado, foi um impulso, ele iria solta-la mais a garota segurou a mão do maroto com mais força para ele continuar a segura-la. Remo olhou com um tímido sorriso para Flavia, esta o retribuiu e puxou o garoto para que continuassem a andar. Ao chegarem Flavia olhou em volta e em seguida olhou para Remo que estava a mirando, isso fez a garota ficar com a face levemente rosada.

-Viu?...não tem nada de mais aqui – falou ela tristemente – Não devia Ter trazido você até aqui...você deve estar me achando uma idiota Ne ?, vamos, vamos para outro lugar...

-Ei, calma, eu não falei nada, e Não eu não estou te achando uma idiota, você me trouxe a um lugar que você gosta de vir, e eu adorei isso – falou ele sorrindo para ela- vem cá vamos sentar aqui para admirar essa paisagem, serio, isso é incrível, a imagem do povoado fica linda daqui. – sorriu o maroto puxando-a para ela sentar-se ao seu lado no gramado.

-Serio que você gostou?- perguntou ela timidamente

-Claro, ainda mais porque você está aqui comigo – falou o garoto fazendo Flávia sorrir. Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, longos segundos. Foi aí que a menina percebeu que o maroto sempre fora diferente dos amigos, ela tinha certeza que se ela estivesse com Tiago ou Sirius eles já teriam tentado agarra-la, sim, não é exagero não, aqueles dois tem um "fogo" que nenhuma menina consegue apagar, o pior é que depois de iludir as coitadas eles simplesmente as "descartam" e elas continuam idolatrando eles, Por Merlin como alguém pode ser tão burro assim, Foi então que lhe ocorreu um pensamento, como eles se tornaram amigos?, ela não conteve sua curiosidade e perguntou

-Hum.....posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Bom, você acabou de perguntar...mas eu deixo você me perguntar outra coisa- respondeu ele marotamente

-Como você ficou amigo dos outros Marotos?- pergunta estranha pensou o garoto surpreso, mas mesmo assim respondeu naturalmente

-Eu conheci o Sirius primeiro, a gente se conheceu no trem vindo para Hogwarts , ele pediu para entrar na cabine onde eu estava, fiquei um pouco receoso, afinal todos nós conhecemos a "fama dos Black" mas o Sirius se mostrou completamente diferente da sua família, logo depois de Sirius Tiago se juntou a nós , chegando em Hogwarts nós fomos selecionados para mesma casa ,ficamos no mesmo dormitório, então acho que foi aí que nós ficamos amigos....

-E o Pedro?- perguntou ela curiosa

-Pedrinho a gente conheceu porque ele ficou no mesmo dormitório que a gente, e ele não tinha muitos amigos então sempre estava conosco...Sabe nunca tinha parado para pensar em como começou a amizade dos Marotos...- falou ele olhando para o céu e depois encarando a garota novamente- Mas porque queria saber??

-Ah, só para saber mesmo, na verdade acho você tão diferente deles- falou ela

-Não, eu não sou tão diferente deles, você deve achar eles diferentes por que a Lilian e a Luiza vivem dizendo que "eles não prestam, que são uns arruaceiros, que não tem coração, entre outras coisas", mas na verdade não é isso, eles são legais mas concordo que você que sou diferente em uma coisa deles..

-E o que é? – perguntou ela

-Eu jamais magoaria uma garota...- Flavia corou um pouco ao ouvir isso, mas não deixou de olha-lo nos olhos. Ela aproximou-se dele e venceu o espaço que os separava selando os seus lábios , um beijo tímido, simples, porem apaixonando. Flavia se deu conta do que estava fazendo então se afastou rapidamente do garoto que a olhou com surpresa.

-Desculpe-me...eu não sei por que eu fiz isso,- falou a garota envergonhada por sua atitude- desculpe-me o que você deve estar pens...- mas o maroto a cortou

-Não se desculpe, eu sei que você queria isso, e eu queria também, só que acho que eu devia Ter me aproximado não?, mas a minha timidez foi mais forte do que a minha vontade - riu o garoto fazendo a garota sorrir – Mas agora a timidez não vai ser maior que a minha vontade – ele se aproximou dela e a beijou , a garota não recusou, deixou o garoto aprofundar o beijo. Após que o beijo se finalizou, eles ficaram se olhando por algum tempo se, dizer uma única palavra. "Ela é tão linda, pensava o maroto, ainda olhando para morena, Pena que não vou poder ficar com ela, se algum dia ela descobrir meu segredo, ela vai ficar com medo de mim, e eu não quero perder a amizade dela jamais, prefiro Ter ela do meu lado como uma amiga do que me apaixonar de verdade e depois perde-la, então vou aproveitar todos os minutos desse encontro para admira-la", os pensamentos do maroto foram interrompidos por uma voz doce.

-Remo?- o garoto olhou para Flavia que estava sorrindo para ele- vamos no três vassouras?, estou começando a ficar com frio, a gente pode esperar os marotos por l

-Sim, vamos para lá então – respondeu ele levantando e logo em seguida estendendo a mão para ajudar a garota levantar- está começando a esfriar mesmo.

-Eu sofro nessas épocas do ano, sinto muito frio, muito mesmo- comentou ela olhando para o céu, que agora tinha assumido uma cor rosada, cor de por do sol , muito lindo.

-Nada que eu não possa resolver, se você me permitir , é claro – falou ele marotamente olhando para a garota

-Permitir?...o que você vai fazer para me esquentar?- perguntou ela com um olhar desconfiado

-Só vou tentar te esquentar um pouquinho com o calor do meu corpo. – ele abraçou a menina que sorriu para ele, e os dois se beijaram mais uma vez, depois seguiram conversando animadamente para o Três Vassouras.

* * *

Ao chegarem no Três Vassouras, o bar de Hogsmeade sempre cheio de alunos de Hogwarts, os dois sentaram-se perto de uma janela, em uma mesinha no fundo do bar, o bar estava muito cheio, mas lá dentro estava super gostoso, as janelas estavam fechadas deixando o clima bem quentinho, Remo foi buscar duas cervejas amanteigadas e isso só ajudou a esquentar mais. Eles estavam conversando tranqüilamente, trocando olhares e beijos, mas logo foram interrompidos, por alguém tinha acabado de entrar, chamando atenção de todos que estavam no fundo do bar, com tal força que a garota bateu a porta ao entrar, a garota parecia furiosa , estava muito vermelha , como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma briga, vermelha de tanta raiva.

-Eu não acredito nisso!, o Black é um imbecil mesmo - falava ela se juntando aos amigos

-O que aconteceu Lu? – perguntou Flavia um pouco assustada com a expressão do rosto da amiga

-Black!, Sirius Black o maior idiota do mundo dos bruxos- falou ela ainda com muita raiva. Remo olhava impressionado para Luiza, o que o Sirius podia Ter feito de tão grave para ela estar tão brava, o garoto pensou um pouco mais e depois chegou a uma conclusão, A Luiza fica braba com o Sirius pelo simples fato de ele olhar para ela, então não deve Ter sido nada de tão absurdo como Luiza estava falando. Antes da garota responder Tiago Sirius e Pedro entraram no bar, e sentaram- se junto de Luiza Flavia e Remo, Tiago sentou do lado de Remo , Sirius claro que sentou-se do lado de Luiza que olhava com o garoto com um olhar de dar medo a qualquer um e Pedro sentou-se do lado de Tiago entre Tiago e Sirius.

-O que você quer aqui Black? – perguntou Luiza num tom perigosamente baixo

-Eu estou aqui com os meus amigos Brint – respondeu ele naturalmente fazendo ela ficar com mais raiva- e você, não devia estar com o Prewett?, o que está fazendo aqui? – ele olhou para ela mirando-a nos olhos, Tiago e Pedro riram, mas logo pararam com o olhar da garota

-Eu estou aqui com a minha Amiga ,Black – respondeu a garota perdendo o pouco de calma que tinha recuperado. Flavia e Remo olhavam de Sirius para Luiza.

-E o seu amigo Fábio como tá Lu?- perguntou Tiago sorrindo

-Graças a você e os seus queridos amigos Potter, o Fábio esta na Ala Hospitalar. – Ala Hospitalar aquilo já estava ficando grave demais o que eles tinham feito para Luiza e Fábio

-Ala Hospitalar?, porque ? a gente nem fez nada demais!- falou Tiago que parecia um pouco assustado com a resposta da garota

-Acontece que ele quebrou o braço com a brincadeirinha de vocês – falou ela olhando para cada maroto desgostosa.

-Afinal, o que vocês fizeram?- perguntou Flavia curiosa

-Acontece Flá, que eu estava com o Fábio perto da casa dos gritos- Remo congelou, Casa dos Gritos, o que esse loucos fizeram- Foi quando essas três pragas chegaram para falar com a gente, claro que eu sabia que deveria ser coisa ruim, vindo do Black eu posso esperar qualquer coisa- ela deu uma pausa olhou para ele e prosseguiu- O Tiago falou que você queria muito falar comigo que você estava chorando, eu acreditei e pedi para ele me levar até você , ele me puxou me levando para longe do Fábio e dos amigos dele.- ela deu mais uma pausa respirou fundo e continuou- a gente andou por alguns minutos e então paramos, eu fiquei olhando para o Potter e perguntei onde você estava, ele disse você estava chegando , esperei mais alguns minutos e nada. Foi quando percebi que tudo aquilo era uma armação para cima de mim e do Fábio, sai correndo para o local onde eles estavam e essas "mentes Brilhantes" estavam azarando ele, o garoto estava de cabeça para baixo mais ou menos uns dois metros de altura, sendo alvo de todos os tipos de azarações, não pensei duas vezes e pulei em cima do Black e comecei a encher ele de tapas, quem ele pensa que é para sair azarando os meus amigos assim do nada, esse covarde me lançou um feitiço para me imobilizar e foi embora. Me deixou lá presa e o Fábio pendurado, só que o efeito já estava acabando e não deu nem dois minutos ele caiu no chão quebrando o braço, ele ficou furioso , e o pior que não foi com vocês, foi comigo, ele achou que eu estava participando dessa brincadeira estúpida e saiu na direção do Castelo.

-Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram isso – falou Remo incrédulo olhando para os amigos

-A gente achou que ela precisasse de ajuda, pois na hora que a gente chegou ele estava prestes a beija-la- defendeu-se Sirius olhando para Luiza que ainda estava com um olhar furioso

-Me ajudar?, tá brincando!, você me fez perder um amigo seu inútil- falou ela bravamente

-Amigo?, não parecia ser só um amigo – falou Tiago irônico

-Era só um amigo sim Potter, ou você acha que todos os garotos de Hogwarts são iguais a você e seu "amiguinho" Black- falou ela com o mesmo tom de Tiago- agora, quando vocês chegarem no castelo, vão desfazer toda isso, vão pedir desculpas ao Fábio e falar que eu não participei dessa coisa ridícula..... Tiago e Sirius começaram a rir, mas não estavam se divertindo estavam rindo dizendo que aquilo era impossível

-Pedir Desculpas?...você está louca, jamais eu vou pedir desculpas para aquele idiota – falou Sirius ainda rindo, e Tiago concordou

-Isso vai Ter volta Black, pode escrever o que eu estou dizendo

-Está me ameaçando Lu- perguntou ele sarcástico

-Se quiser levar isso como uma ameaça, mas lembre que Vingança é um prato que se come frio Black, quando você menos esperar eu dou o troco em voc

-Me deu medo agora – falou ele rindo

-Pode rir querido, ria o quanto quiser- falou ela sorrindo, fazendo Sirius olha-la um pouco assustado, e curioso com o que a garota iria aprontar.

Lilian e Alice chegaram um pouco depois da pequena discussão entre a Luiza e o Sirius sentaram se a mesa junto a eles, claro que Lilian não ficou nem um pouco feliz em saber que o Tiago estava lá na mesma mesa que ela e ficou menos ainda em ver que o único lugar que sobrara na mesa era do Lado do garoto entre o Remo e Tiago, ela não teve outra escolha ao não ser sentar-se ao lado dele que ficou radiante em Ter a sua ruivinha sentada ao seu lado.

-o que foi? – perguntou Lilian a Tiago que olhava a garota sorrindo

-Nada Lily, só estou te olhando, você é linda sabia?, porque você não vem comigo no próximo final de semana em Hogsmeade – Lilian revirou os olhos ouvindo Tiago a chama-la pelo apelido, ele é muito atrevido mesmo, pensou a garota , quem lhe deu autorização para me chamar de Lily , Tiago sorriu ainda mais ao ver que a garota estava ficando vermelha.

-Primeiro Potter, quantas vezes eu preciso lhe dizer que é para você me chamar de Evans?, segundo eu jamais irei sair com você e terceiro pare de me olhar com essa cara de bobo – falou ela desviando o olhar do garoto. Quanto mais Lilian o "atacava" mais ele gostava dela, por isso nunca ficou brabo com todas as ofensas que Lilian falava nem todos os escândalos que ela dava quando ele começava canta-la na frente dos outros.

-E aí Aluado o encontro foi bom?- Sirius não podia perguntar aquilo mais tarde, pensou o maroto corando , Flavia estava da cor dos cabelos da amiga enquanto Tiago e Sirius trocavam olhares e depois sorriram.

-Aluado?, por que Aluado? – perguntou Alice curiosa, ou melhor elas já haviam perguntado isso varias vezes aos marotos mas nunca eles davam respostas completas.

-Aluado é porque o Remo vive no mundo da Lua- falou Tiago simplesmente, Remo olhou para o amigo com um olhar reprovador ,Sirius e Pedro sorriram.

-Serio? Nunca reparei nisso!, quem parece no mundo da Lua é o Pettigrew, nunca participa das conversas , parece que sempre está pensando em outras coisas – falou Luiza olhando para Tiago, e Pedro a observava com uma pontinha de raiva, quem essa garota metida pensa que é , ela nem me conhece direito para falar assim de mim, pensou o maroto.

-Eles ficaram no bar até depois do pôr- do- sol , horas tinham algumas "briguinhas", hora conversavam como se fossem amigos. Voltaram todos juntos para o Castelo, os marotos e as garotas, jantaram e depois subiram para o Salão Comunal todos juntos, exceto Luiza e Sirius que foram ate a Ala Hospitalar ver o Fábio, Sirius foi junto pois não gostou quando Luiza falou que ia ver o Prewett e disse que iria junto para protege-la se ele tentasse fazer alguma coisa, a garota falou que não precisa que ninguém a defende-se mas mesmo assim o maroto a acompanhou. Luiza aproveitou a companhia de Sirius para fazer o maroto dizer ao Corvinal que ela não teve nada com a brincadeira deles. Sirius aceitou dizer se em troca ela o beija-se ,Luiza ficou furiosa com o atrevimento dele, o garoto viu que era melhor ele fazer o que ela estava pedindo antes que levasse mais alguns tapas, se bem que o garoto adorou tê-la em cima dele, que a dor dos tapas ele nem sentiu, mas era melhor não provocar. Quinze minutos depois eles voltaram ao Salão Comunal e se juntaram aos outros, ficaram conversando por algum tempo e depois as garotas subiram para o dormitório.

-Então Flá, o encontro foi bom? – perguntou Lilian que não conseguia mais conseguir conter sua curiosidade

-Foi....- respondeu ela desinteressada

-Foi...- imitou Luiza fazendo as amigas rirem – qual é Flá, você não gostou de sair com ele?, pois não foi isso que pareceu

-Ok , Ok eu adorei sair com ele- falou a garota sorrindo

-ai conta o que aconteceu logo Flá – implorou Alice sentando-se na cama da amiga Luiza e Lilian se juntaram a elas. As garotas ficaram conversando até de madrugada sentadas na cama de Flavia ,Luiza contou o que os marotos fizeram para ela e para o Fábio, contou como ficou envergonhada quando se deu conta que estava em cima , literalmente, do Black e também admitiu que foi divertido ficar com eles no final do dia.

Enquanto as garotas conversavam no dormitório feminino os marotos conversavam no Salão comunal para não atrapalhar o Frank . Remo contou sobre o encontro dele com a Flavia , contou também aos amigos que teria que cortar aquela relação logo no começo, pois estava receoso que Flavia descobrisse seu segredo.

-Você Pirou?- Tiago Sirius e Pedro olhavam perplexo para o amigo , ele não podia acreditar no que o amigo estava falando, abandonar Flavia Mondelis por um medo bobo

-Não Tiago eu não pirei, só que eu não posso correr o risco de perder essa garota , de perder a amizade dela, de saber que ela estará com medo de mim, não quero que isso aconteça- falou o garoto tristemente olhando para a lareira

-Remo, pare com isso meu, se a Flavia gostar mesmo de você não vai sentir medo, ela vai querer ficar mais com você, para poder te "ajudar", vai sentir mais amor e mais carinho, que nem a gente, quando nós descobrimos ficamos brabos porque você não nos contou, mas depois sentimos que nossa amizade era mais forte que isso e nossa amizade só se fortaleceu - argumentou Sirius

-É cara, relaxa ae, curta o momento não fique pensando no amanhã, pense no que você está vivendo com ela- reforçou Tiago

-E se ela te abandonar só vai mostrar que ela é uma idiota- falou Pedro com a boca cheia de chocolate, os amigos se entreolharam mas ficaram quietos.

-Vou ver o que eu faço – rendeu-se Remo, não adiantaria nada ele discutir com os amigos, não naquele momento e nem sobre aquele assunto.

Os garotos conversaram sobre o dia do resto dos marotos, Sirius contou em detalhe como eram lindas e grossas as pernas de Luiza quando ela estava "estapiando" ele, e de como ela corou quando percebeu que estava em cima dele, de como ela era perfeita, o garoto só parou de falar dela quando Remo falou que ele estava falando como se tivesse apaixonado pela garota, parou porque ficou indignado.

- Apaixonado?, faz me rir Remo, Sirius Black, não ama só uma, Sirius Black ama todas, ainda mais quando tem um par de pernas perfeitas iguais as da Luiza- falou ele marotamente. Ele não tinha jeito mesmo.


	8. O Baile de Dia das Bruxas

_Capitulo 8 – O Baile de Dia das Bruxas_

Na manhã do dias da bruxas os alunos de Hogwarts pularam cedo da cama, apesar de ser Sábado, os alunos tinham sido liberados para ir a Hogsmeade comprar , roupas para o tal baile, normalmente eles teriam um jantar , com decorações, para comemorar o dia, mas dessa vez o Diretor decidiu fazer um baile para comemora-lo, por esse motivo os alunos haviam sido liberados a ir até Hogsmeade, comprar roupas.

Lilian, Luiza, Alice e Frank estavam sentadas na mesa da Grifinoria tomando o café da manhã, esperando Flávia que estava conversando com Remo no saguão de entrada do Castelo, a garota e o maroto estavam namorando. Logo a garota entrou acompanhada dele e do resto dos marotos.

- Bom Dia – comprimento Remo, sentando-se com Flavia de frente para Luiza e Lilian, enquanto Tiago sentou-se do lado de Lilian que fingiu que o maroto não existisse, Sirius sentou-se do Lado de Luiza, sendo acompanhado por Pedro.

- Bom Dia, Remo- responderam Lilian e Luiza em uníssono

- E então Remo, animado para o Baile?- perguntou Luiza , servindo-se de uma torrada, o garoto trocou olhares com os amigos e respondeu rapidamente

- Ah, eu não vou poder ficar para o Baile

- Porque? – perguntou Alice curiosa

- Er.... Porque a minha mãe está muito doente e pediu para que eu fosse para casa, pois meu pai está viajando a serviço- respondeu o maroto tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

- Sinto Muito Remo, espero que ela melhore- falou Lilian olhando para o amigo que tinha a aparência cansada, parecia que ele é que estava doente, o garoto assentiu com a cabeça e eles continuaram tomando o café da manhã.

- Então Luiza, tem companhia para o Baile já ?- perguntou Sirius virando-se por completo para garota

- Isso não é de sua conta- falou ela num tom perigosamente baixo

- Se eu estou perguntando, é porque é da minha conta – provocou ele, ela olhou para mesa da Corvinal, e depois olhou para o maroto novamente

- É , tenho sim- falou ela desinteressada

- É, não se pode Ter tudo na vida – suspirou o maroto ,tomando todo o seu suco de abóbora de um gole só, colocou o copo na mesa novamente, e levantou-se- Bom eu vou indo, encontro vocês daqui apouco na Zonkos , lá em Hogsmeade.

- Ok Sirius, até mais- falou Tiago, o maroto de olhos azuis deu uma rápida olhada para ponta da mesa da Grifinoria, aonde algumas segundanistas o olhavam passou a mão pelo cabelo e abriu um sorriso que fez as, meninas derreterem ,fazendo Luiza reviram os olhos, "Como podem ser tão patéticas, pensou ela, depois virou-se para aonde a garota se encontrava sorriu para ela também e saiu rumo aos jardins. Luiza andava mais controlada depois de Hogsmeade, não brigava tanto com o maroto, para falar a verdade, ela não havia gritado uma só vez em três dias, e aquilo sim era uma evolução. Mas também ele não estava dando muito motivo.

Após o café da manhã os marotos e as garotas seguiram para Hogsmeade iriam dar uma olhada em algumas vitrines e depois do almoço iriam as compras para o Baile. Ao chegarem na rua principal do povoado, Tiago e Pedro arrastaram Remo para Zonkos, e combinaram com as garotas que depois iriam até os Três Vassouras para almoçarem. As garotas andaram por algumas lojas do povoado, procurando vestidos, para festas, o tempo passou tão de pressa que acabaram chegando atrasadas para o almoço, os marotos estavam sentados em uma mesa bem no centro do bar, mas o que era estranho, é que eles não estavam fazendo a "maior bagunça" como de costume, e sim conversando muito baixo, quando viram que as garotas se aproximavam da mesa calaram-se de imediato. Lilian olhou desconfiada para Tiago , que sorriu para ela e passou a mão pelo cabelo, e para o espanto do maroto e de todos na mesa a garota retribuiu o sorriso sentando-se ao lado dele, surpresas as outras garotas sentaram-se também. Depois do almoço as garotas separaram-se deles novamente, elas foram em lojas de roupas femininas e eles em lojas de roupas masculinas. As três e meia eles se encontraram com as garotas e foram todos para o Castelo. Remo despediu-se deles no saguão de entrada esperou até que eles dobrassem o corredor e foi rumo a Ala Hospitalar, aquela seria a primeira noite de Lua cheia, mas o garoto já estava com a aparência muito doente. Os marotos haviam combinado que iriam para o Baile e mais tarde encontrariam o maroto lobisomem na casa dos gritos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilian sai desse banheiro- gritava Luiza batendo com força na porta , a garota já estava tomando banho a mais de meia hora.

- Pronto – respondeu a garota abrindo a porta , enrolada em uma toalha com o cabelo preso em um coque frouxo. Depois de quinze minutos a garota saiu também enrolada em uma toalha. Alice e Lilian já estavam vestidas, cuidando da maquiagem e do cabelo, enquanto Flávia se encaminhava para o banheiro, Luiza alcançou sua cama, para começar a se arrumar. Alice vestia um vestido azul, de alças finas, com detalhes, realçando o seu busto, o vestido descia até os joelhos terminando em varias pontas, estava calçada de uma sandália da mesma cor do vestido e os cabelos soltos, cheio de cachos, já a Ruiva estava com um vestido verde, tomara que caia, com pequenos detalhes no busto, justo até a cintura, abrindo em uma saia até a altura dos joelhos, por cima dos ombros, um xale preto da mesma cor da sandália da garota, o cabelo preso em um coque, com varias mexas soltas. Luiza pegou seu vestido, despiu-se da toalha e vesti-o, um lindo vestido vermelho com mangas compridas e transparentes, com pequenas flores bordadas da mesma cor do vestido, abrindo em um decote "v" realçando os seios da garota deixando-a mais sensual , justo até a cintura abrindo em uma saia até um pouco antes dos joelhos, calçada com uma sandália vermelha presa em "fitas", os cabelos estavam soltos e lisos, a garota sentou-se na penteadeira para Lilian terminar sua maquiagem, enquanto isso Flavia se vestia, a garota comprara mais cedo um vestido rosa, um vestido estilo boneca, "soltinho" até os joelhos, preso na cintura com um laço solto, as magas faziam um decote de ombro á ombro, Calçou um sapato de bico fino da mesma cor do vestido com um pequeno salto. A garota terminou, maquiagem e cabelo e as cinco se dirigiram para fora do dormitório, Frank já estava impaciente com a demora da Alice. Eles desceram todos juntos, Lilian e Luiza encontraram com Fábio e Gideão Prewett , no Salão Principal. Flávia sentou-se junto deles em uma mesa perto da pista de dança, a garota não tinha par, afinal o seu namorado estava em casa pois sua mãe encontrava-se doente, ou melhor, era isso que ela pensava. Não demorou muito para aparecer os três marotos que faltavam, Sirius com um garota do quinto ano da Corvinal, Morena de olhos verdes , parecidos com os olhos da ruivinha Evans, Já Tiago acompanhava uma menina da Lufa-lufa Morena também mas com olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos, Pedro acompanhado de uma menina do quinto ano, Loira de olhos castanhos, a garota parecia mais estar ali com ele, mas com uma louca vontade de estar com um dos marotos do lado. Sirius e Tiago fizeram questão de sentar na mesa ao lado das garotas, Tiago ficou pasmo quando viu com quem a sua ruivinha estava, apesar de enciumado o garoto não demonstrou isso, pelo menos não para as garotas, mas na mesa com ele tinha um certo moreno que o conhecia muito bem, e sabia que amigo se encontrava em uma situação chata, a ruiva estava com a expressão tranqüila, como se Tiago não tivesse chego, ou que fizesse parte da decoração da mesa a sua frente, Luiza olhou para Sirius e sua acompanhante, mas ao olhar para o maroto novamente viu que ele também a mirava, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, a garota sorriu para ele, o que foi de grande espanto chamando atenção de Karolina, que o olhar deles tinha mais do que um encontro "por acaso" .

- Olha Sirius, se é para você ficar trocando olhares apaixonados com essa aí- a garota apontou Luiza com a cabeça – é melhor eu encontra outra pessoa que esteja pensando em mim.

- Olhares apaixonados, você está vendo coisa aonde não existe Karol, todos sabem que a Lu, quer dizer, a Brint me odeia e que jamais vai trocar olhares apaixonados comigo- falou o garoto

- Eu sei que ela te odeia Sirius, mas e você odeia ela?- retornou ela olhando nos olhos. Ele pensou , olhou para Luiza e depois para Karolina e respondeu

- Não!...

- Como assim não?- perguntou a garota emburrada

- Eu não odeio a Luiza, apesar de ela não gostar de mim, eu não sinto ódio dela – falou ele calmamente – mas você tem razão eu vim aqui com você e vou dar atenção somente para você – A garota sorriu e o beijou. Luiza voltou a olhar ara mesa atrás dela e viu "cena" , virou-se novamente de frente emburrada.

- O que houve Luiza?- perguntou Fábio

- Nada, nada não – respondeu ela suspirando em seguida

- Então, aceita dançar? – o garoto ficou em pé na frente da garota e estendeu sua mão, ela aceitou e os dois seguiram para pista que tocava uma musica agitada, em que todos dançavam animados,

Lilian logo se juntou a eles na pista de dança, Flávia acompanhada de Amos Diggory, monitor da Lufa-lufa, amigo do Remo, Tiago e Amanda dançavam bem ao lado de Lily e Gideão, e Tiago sempre que encontrava uma oportunidade esbarrava com o acompanhante da ruivinha, Pedro tinha sumido com quintanista, sabe se lá para onde. Agora os únicos que se encontravam sentados eram Sirius e Karolina, a garota parecia estar com a maior vontade de dançar já o moreno não se encontrava muito animado, depois de alguma insistência da Corvinal eles se levantaram e juntaram-se ao resto da turma. A música deu lugar a uma um pouco mais calma, mas ainda baladinha. Quando finalmente acabou, as luzes do Salão baixaram um pouco mais deixando-os pouco visíveis, então varias luzes de cada canto do salão se acenderam, uma luz violeta, deixando o lugar com um "ar super romântico", alguns casais saíram da pista de dança. Enquanto isso começava a tocar uma música linda , romântica e os casais foram se aproximando até ficarem abraçados e começarem a dançar.

_Eu poderia ter sido quem você observou  
Eu poderia estar em cima de você  
Eu poderia ser como todas as outras  
É o que eu estou disposta a fazer_

Luiza se encontrava ali dançando com Fábio, mas os seus pensamentos estavam no maroto que dançava ao seu lado, a garota não estava entendendo do porque daquilo, " Black não presta!", ela repetia essa frase em sua cabeça, mas quando se dava conta estava novamente olhando para o moreno e todas as vezes que ele percebia o olhar , beijava Karolina, somente para ver Luiza fazer cara de ciúmes. _  
_

_Seria realmente estúpido  
Se eu tivesse ido para sua casa com você  
Para te dar tudo o que queria  
Isso seria a maneira mais rápida_

_Eu tento ser sensível  
Eu tento ser resistente  
Eu tento me distanciar  
Eu tento ser inocente  
Eu tento ser agradável  
Mas quero apenas jogar_

Em meio de seus pensamentos, a garota percebeu que Fábio aproximara-se de seu rosto e agora a mirava com muita intensidade, os seus lábios aproximavam-se cada vez mais , Luiza fechou os olhos esperando pelo beijo do garoto e ao acorde da musica eles se beijaram apaixonadamente, e Sirius Black sumiu dos pensamentos dela fazendo com que só pensasse naquele garoto que estava beijando-a.

_Você é minha realidade  
Você sabe que eu tenho pensado em você... ultimamente  
E todas as vezes que olho para você  
Não consigo explicar como me sinto  
Eu não posso escapar_

_Você é minha realidade_

Fábio olhou diretamente para garota parada a sua frente , seria aquele o momento de pedi-la em namoro, a hora perfeita, sem motivos para esperar mais, o jeito que ela olhava para ele, é como se ela adivinhasse o que pensava, como se soubesse que ele a pediria em namoro , mas antes de qualquer palavra parecia que outra pessoa também desconfiava do que ele iria falar e passou o empurrando com muita força fazendo Fábio para em uma distancia grande da loirinha da Grifinoria. Alguns casais que estavam perto pararam de dançar para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas logo voltaram a dançar as ultimas notas da canção.

_Sim  
E você sabe (e você sabe e você sabe e você sabe)  
Está me deixando louca  
E você sabe (e você sabe e você sabe e você sabe)  
Que está fazendo isso novamente_

Luiza passou por Sirius com um olhar furioso, já o maroto sorriu para ela o que a deixou mais braba ainda, ela segurou Fábio pela mão e o guiou em direção ao jardim. Sirius voltou a mesa onde Karolina explodiu com ele:

S- irius porque você foi empurrar aquele garoto?- perguntou ela vermelha de raiva- é porque ele estava com a Brint , não é?, Você não é mais o mesmo, por isso no me procure mais!- a garota deu as costas e saiu do Salão Principal esbarrando em todos que estavam em seu caminho. Sirius sentou-se na mesa junto de Tiago.

- Aonde está a Janine?- perguntou o moreno de olhos azuis

- Não sei o que aconteceu com essas garotas, ela me disse que eu não parava de olhar para Lilian na pista de dança ficou furiosa e saiu sem deixar eu dizer uma só palavra! – contou o moreno de cabelos bagunçados

- Já que elas nós deixaram eu vou atrás da Luiza antes que aquele babaca faça alguma coisa com a minha loirinha – Falou Sirius- você quer ir?

- Eu já vou indo, primeiro quero ver se acho o Pedrinho , ele sumiu!

- Tiago, deixa o Pedro para lá , ele deve estar se divertindo ! – disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente

- Ok, vamos então salvar a sua loirinha das garras do Prewett Sirius- riu Tiago saindo do Salão Principal com Sirius

- Tiago eu não sei se você percebeu, mas a Lilian também sumiu , e se ela estiver com o irmão daquele imbecil? – falou o Moreno atravessando as portas do castelo

- Bom vamos procurar ela depois de achar a Luiza

- Tá .

Os garotos já estavam caminhando perto das estufas de Herbologia, quando viram a sombra de alguém dentro de uma das estufas, na verdade eram duas pessoas mais elas estavam tão juntas que dava impressão de ser uma só.

- Acho que nós achamos o Pedrinho – comentou Sirius rindo baixinho , fazendo o outro maroto rir também

- Acho melhor nós sairmos daqui então –falou Tiago puxando Sirius que parecia querer ficar ali para espionar.

- Que garota em sã consciência beijaria o Rabicho?- falou Sirius maldosamente

- Deixa ele se divertir um pouco Almofadinhas- falou Tiago sério

Os garotos continuaram andando , quando Tiago cutucou Sirius apontando para uma arvore na beira do lago, sim, eles tinham acabado de achar Luiza e Fábio que conversavam animadamente , eles aproximaram- se cautelosos para que não os vissem chegando, eles encostaram –se no lado oposto da arvore onde Luiza e Fábio se encontravam, e agora se beijavam, Tiago teve que segurar Sirius para que o amigo não saísse dali e batesse no Corvinal. Tiago só largou Sirius depois que eles começaram a conversar de novo.

- Lu eu ia te falar uma coisa quando o imbecil do Black me empurrou – falou ele um pouco emburrado. E Tiago teve que segurar Sirius novamente.

.- Ei, esquece o Black, ele não está aqui para atrapalhar o que você quer me falar, então o que você tem para me dizer ?- perguntou ela sorrindo

- Eu sei que eu posso parecer precipitado, mas eu tenho certeza do que eu estou sentindo – o garoto segurou nas mãos de Luiza respirou fundo e pediu- Luiza, você aceita namorar comigo? – a garota ficou surpresa e soltou a mão de Fábio ficou o olhando por um instante. Mas Luiza não foi a única a se surpreender , Tiago ficou tão pasmo que esqueceu que tinha que segurar Sirius. Quando o garoto se deu conta o amigo já tinha ido para o outro lado da arvore e acertará um soco direto no queixo do Corvinal. Fábio sentiu uma dor imensa, mas sua raiva estava muito maior, fazendo com que fosse para cima de Sirius com a intenção de lhe causar muita dor. Mas Sirius foi mais rápido, sacou a sua varinha e estuporou o garoto. Tiago que estava perto de Luiza teve que segurar a garota que sentiu as pernas amolecerem.

- Sirius Pelo Amor de Merlim o que você fez? – perguntou Tiago tentando reanimar Luiza

- Tiago esse panaca pediu para namorar com ela – falou o garoto como se aquilo fosse um absurdo. Antes de Tiago responder a garota que estava amparada em seus braços desvencilhou deles e partiu para cima do maroto de olhos azuis.

- Você é louco! , Tem problema na cabeça! – berrava a garota enquanto Sirius lutava para segurar as mãos da garota que insistiam em querer lhe dar tapas

- Calma Luiza eu só estava querendo te ajudar – argumentava o garoto

- Você é patético Black, e não me venha com essa historinha de estava querendo te ajudar, porque sempre que você tenta me ajudar acaba ferindo algum amigo meu

- Mas Lu eu...

- E NÃO ME CHAME DE LU! E me solte seu louco – gritou ela se soltando dos braços do garoto- Eu, eu vou buscar ajuda e virou-se de costas para ele.

- Ei não tão rápido – falou ele a segurando pelo braço a fazendo virar de frente para encara-lo.

- O que você quer agora ? – perguntou ela se livrando da mão que a segurava

- Eu só quero isso ....- ele a puxou pela cintura beijando-a , o beijo a pegou de surpresa que ela ficou sem reação alguma, a garota por um segundo esqueceu que quem a beijava era Sirius Black , mas como ele podia ficar tão perfeito quando estava com a boca fechada, quer dizer , sem dizer qualquer palavra. A garota se sentiu nas "nuvens", Sirius parou de beija-la e a olhou sorrindo. Luiza voltou a realidade e uma onda de fúria invadiu seu peito.

PAF

O garoto ficou com os cinco dedos dela marcados em sua face. Ela deu as costas e foi buscar ajuda para Fábio.

- Cara ela é demais – foi a única coisa que Sirius conseguiu dizer enquanto esfregava a mão sobre sua face.

- Cara ela tem razão, você é louco- falou Tiago rindo

- Sou louco por ela , nunca beijei uma garota assim – falou ele sonhador

- Almofadinhas acho que você está doente – brincou Tiago colocando a mão na testa do amigo para ver se ele estava com febre

- Doente porque? – perguntou o moreno

- Porque você está apaixonado – falou Tiago rindo- Sirius mais um maroto apaixonado por essa eu não esperava

- Cala Boca Pontas, tá louco , parece até o Aluado falando – falou ele com a expressão séria – eu tenho alergia a palavra paixão – falou o garoto caindo na gargalhada com a própria frase fazendo Tiago rir também.

- Agora é serio Almofadinhas, o que a gente vai fazer com ele?- perguntou Tiago virando-se para Fábio que se encontrava desmaiado no chão

- Deixa ele aí, a Luiza não foi buscar ajuda para ele, então ele que espere- disse o moreno dando de ombros

- Sirius é sério, se a Luiza entregar você a gente vai perder pontos para Grifinoria, e você sabe que o pessoal lá já tá querendo o nosso pescoço

- É você tem razão – concordou ele de contragosto.

- Então vai Sirius diga qual é o contra feitiço , que eu não lembro agora – falou o moreno de cabelos bagunçados olhando em direção a entrada do Castelo, apesar de não enxergar diretamente a porta do castelo, mas Luiza viria dali quando encontrasse alguém

- Credo Tiago, você não é mais o mesmo, tá com medo de quem posso saber? – falou o maroto em tom de gozação

- Não estou com medo de ninguém Sirius, só quero acabar com isso logo – disse Tiago. Sirius tinha razão tinha alguma coisa em Tiago que estava diferente

- Tá, Tá, mas sabe eu sei de um jeito bem interessante de acordar ele – falou o garoto com um sorriso nos lábios. Tiago olhou para o amigo desconfiado

- O que está se passando dentro dessa cabeça? – perguntou ele curioso

- Bom olha como esse lago fica atraente para um mergulho a luz do luar

- Não, você não está pensando em jogar ele aí dentro, está ? – perguntou ele mesmo já sabendo a resposta

- Sim estou! – respondeu ele simplesmente

- Sirius, você está louco, se você jogar ele no lago o garoto vai se afogar – disse Tiago desesperado com a idéia do amigo

- Tiago acorda, o que você fica fazendo nas aulas posso saber? – perguntou Sirius já sabendo a resposta – quando ele sentir o primeiro toque da água ele vai " despertar" aí sim a gente solta ele de vez

- Para, para , para, isso está fora de cogitação, Sirius é loucura

- Nossa Tiago você está diferente mesmo – falou Sirius desapontado – Vai vamos embora – completou o moreno começando andar

- Ei espera aí, e o Prewett – falou Tiago seguindo Sirius , o garoto parou de andar e sorriu

- Deixa ele aí, um dia irão encontra-lo pode Ter certeza

- E a Luiza vai te odiar se você deixar ele aí – argumentou Tiago

- Não vai não , ela está na minha mão já Tiago eu sei pois senti ela se "desmanchando" enquanto eu a beijava...

- Sirius não precisa me dizer em detalhes o que aconteceu por que eu estava aqui , esqueceu ??

- Não, eu sei que você estava junto, tá mas o que vai mudar se eu ajudar ele? – perguntou o moreno curioso

- Vai mudar que ela vai gostar de saber que você tem um coração – riu-se o garoto

- Muito engraçado, mas mesmo assim não deixa de Ter sentido – falou ele pensativo

- Então tá diga o contra feitiço e vamos embora logo – disse Tiago

- Que contra feitiço Tiago se for para eu ajudar esse palerma , só se eu jogar ele no lago – falou Sirius

- Sirius...

- Ah Tiago, fala sério você nem parece mais um maroto – falou Sirius com cara de Cachorro abandonado, aquela cara que só ele sabia fazer

- Tá Sirius, vamos acordar ele do seu jeito então , e nunca mais diga que eu não pareço mais um maroto – Sirius abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Ótimo, então primeiro a gente lança um feitiço de levitação deixando ele bem em cima do lago, nós baixamos ele bem devagar ate ele sentir a água e quando ele acordar a gente solta completamente....Nossa eu sou brilhante mesmo – disse Sirius triunfante.

- Tá Senhor Mente Brilhante, e aonde que eu entro nesse plano?? – perguntou Tiago fazendo pouco caso do comentário do amigo.

- Bom, eu, ai desculpa Tiago eu não tinha pensado nisso – falou Sirius sem jeito

- Não tem problema, é até melhor assim...eu vou ficar aqui só olhando, para caso do seu plano não der certo eu te salvar do Prewett

- Como assim me salvar? – perguntou Sirius curioso

- Bom ele da uns dois de você e você não vai agüentar o tranco – zombou Tiago

- É , mas ele é que tá desmaiado aí no chão – defendeu-se Sirius

- Eu sei só estava brincando – riu Tiago

- Tá mas mesmo assim, fica aí vigiando a Luiza , caso ela chegue eu tenho que sumir rapidinho porque se não ela me esgana.

- Medo dele você não tem , mas da Luiza você tem né seu cara de pau

- Não tenho medo da Luiza, mas nela eu não posso bater – disse Sirius – e chega de conversa e vamos ao plano – sorriu ele marotamente aproximando- se de Fábio e sacando a varinha, Sirius virou-se uma ultima vez para Tiago piscou para ele e murmurou o feitiço de levitação , o corpo do loiro deitado no chão levantou-se aos pouquinhos e logo estava bem acima ao lago.

- Vai logo Sirius que eu to vendo algumas sombras.

- Calma Pontas, já to indo – disse Sirius apressando o feitiço. O garoto parou com o corpo a milímetros da água escura e fria do lago, como Sirius havia dito quando Fábio sentiu a água gelada penetrando suas vestes acordou de imediato, olhou furioso para Sirius, tentou se levantar , mas , Tarde demais Sirius havia terminado com o feitiço de levitação e Fábio estava encharcado. Sirius e Tiago não conseguiram se controlar, e caíram na gargalhada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luiza caminhava furiosa em direção ao castelo, a garota não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido, Black a beijou e acabou com qualquer possibilidade de namoro que ela tinha com Fábio, a garota sentiu lagrimas quentes escorrerem pelo seu rosto de tanta raiva que estava sentindo , e agora ela tinha que achar alguém e rápido , por mais raiva que tivesse sentindo de Sirius não queria que ele pegasse mais uma detenção , não entendia o porque disso , afinal ele deu a ela todos os motivos para ela querer " esganar" ele ,mas mesmo assim não queria que ele pegasse detenção ou perdesse pontos para Grifinoria quando esbarrou em alguém.

- Ai desculpa- falou ela sem olhar para pessoa em que tinha esbarrado

- Ei Lu o que houve- chamou a voz de Lilian, Luiza olhou para ela e para Gideão

- Ai Lily que bom que eu encontrei vocês – disse ela com o rosto manchado de lagrimas

- Mas Lu, o que aconteceu , por que você estava chorando? – perguntou Lilian preocupada

- E o meu irmão onde está ? – perguntou Gideão

- Então, vocês precisam vir comigo, o Black e o Potter...

- O que o Potter aprontou? – perguntou Lilian entendendo o por que da cara da amiga, " Claro , o Potter deve Ter aprontado alguma , ele me paga" pensou Lilian furiosa

- O Potter nada, agora o Black...mas deixe depois eu conto primeiro vocês tem que me ajudar – falou Luiza puxando Lilian pela mão e Gideão as seguiu.

Eles caminharam em direção a árvore onde Luiza havia deixado Tiago, Sirius e Fábio. A garota avistou-a de longe e viu Tiago encostado na árvore olhando na direção dela, e Sirius ,aonde estariam que não estava junto de Tiago, foi aí que ela começou a se dar conta que deixará o Corvinal com os marotos, e eles com certeza estavam aprontando alguma, Luiza acelerou o passo , e achou muito estranho quando viu Tiago se dobrando de tanto rir e Black aparecer do lado do amigo rindo feito louco. A garota correu em direção deles deixando Lilian e Gideão para trás, chegou perto dos marotos que se encontravam de costas para ela, ficou parada de braços cruzados com a expressão mais brava que conseguiu fazer, ela não sabia o que eles haviam feito, mas só de ver eles rirem lhe deu vontade de rir também, mas como ela sabia que o que eles tinham feito era contra o Fábio a garota se concentrou para não rir.

- Viu Tiago falei que ia ser muito mais interessante acordar ele desse jeito – disse Sirius tentando parar de rir. Tiago apenas concordou com a cabeça pois o garoto não conseguia parar de rir , até lagrimas se formaram em seus olhos. O moreno se virou e parou de rir de imediato quando viu Luiza parada bem a sua frente , ele cutucou Sirius que também parou de rir de imediato ao ver a " sua loirinha" olhando para ele.

- O que vocês aprontaram? – perguntou ela tentando manter a voz calma, embora tremesse da cabeça aos pés.

- Nada Luiza, nós só resolvemos ajudar o seu "amigo" - falou Sirius com a cara mais inocente que conseguia fazer. Enquanto ele e Tiago tentavam se explicar para Luiza, Fábio levantara-se e se encaminhava na direção dos marotos

- Lily – exclamou Tiago com a chegada da sua ruivinha – o que você está fazendo com, com, esse aí ?

- Não é da sua conta Potter – retrucou ela – Fábio o que houve com você ? – perguntou Lilian e Gideão indo na direção dele, Luiza e os marotos olharam e viram que o garoto estava a uma distancia mínima deles, estava mais que obvio que o Corvinal tinha a intenção de pega-los desprevenidos. Gideão aproximou-se do irmão , tirou o casaco e deu para o garoto que tremia de frio, afinal era noite de outono.

- Então Fábio o que houve? – perguntou Gideão segurando o irmão pelo ombro. Fábio contou a ele o que Black e Potter haviam feito, tentando pular para cima de Sirius para tentar bater no maroto. Luiza entrou na frente dos Morenos impedindo de Fábio bater neles. Ele, Lilian e Gideão olharam pasmos para garota, afinal porque ela estava protegendo eles?.

- Fábio, por favor, não faça nada com eles – pediu a garota

- E porque eu não faria, Luiza depois de tudo que eles me fizeram, em especial o Black, você ainda os defende? - disse o garoto olhando decepcionado para ela

- Não, eu não estou defendendo eles, muito pelo contrario estou defendendo você....

- Me defendendo como? – perguntou ele sem olha-la

- Se você fizer algo contra eles, você vai acabar se prejudicando Fábio, entenda

- Mas e eles irão ficar impunes? ...

- Não, claro que não , eu vou entrega-los para professora Minerva – disse a garota olhando severamente para os marotos e depois para Fábio esperando pela sua resposta

- Tudo bem Lu, mas só porque você está me pedindo – falou ele sorrindo para garota que o abraçou , Sirius fechou os olhos respirando fundo, puxando Tiago de volta para o castelo. Luiza , Fábio, Lilian e Gideão também voltaram ao Castelo. A garota se despediu dos amigos e subiu para sala da professora Minerva. Ao chegar Sirius e Tiago já estavam lá sentados no chão do lado da porta da sala.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela desconfiada

- Como nós sabemos que a McGonagall ia mandar nos chamar, já viemos direto para cá – Tiago respondeu olhando para o teto. O outro moreno nem se quer olhou para ela, mantinha os olhos em seus joelhos como se eles fossem muito interessantes. Luiza bateu na porta entrando em seguida, a professora estava lendo alguns papeis e quando a garota entrou apenas levantou os olhos para ela

- O que houve Senhorita Brint? – perguntou a professora

- Professora, Black e o Potter aprontaram uma par cima de mim e do Prewett – respondeu ela aproximando-se da mesa da professora. Minerva respirou fundo fechou os olhos por um instante olhou para Luiza novamente.

- Por favor vá chama-los – pediu a professora calmamente

- Eles estão aqui do lado de fora esperando professora – respondeu Luiza se encaminhando para porta e chamando os marotos com um aceno. Eles entraram e pararam um de cada lado de Luiza.

- Então eu posso saber o que vocês fizeram dessa vez? – perguntou a professora com a aparência cansada. Fazendo um aceno para que eles se sentasse, eles sentaram-se de frente para ela.

- Professora nós só seguimos a Luiza para saber se ela estava bem – falou Tiago olhando para Sirius , pedindo ajuda

- Para saber se ela estava bem? – perguntou ela desconfiada – e porque ela não estaria?

- Porque o Prewett saiu com ela lá para fora – respondeu o moreno de olhos azuis

- E vale lembrar que foi porque você o empurrou no Salão Black – comentou Luiza olhando para ele, e se espantou que ele não a encarava

- Então o que aconteceu ? – tornou a perguntar

- Nós a encontramos e e... – Sirius teria que admitir que havia batido no Corvinal, não terei outra desculpa pois Luiza o entregaria – eu o ouvi me chamando de imbecil, e ele quase a beijou eu tive que ajuda-la professora, e...

- E ? – perguntou a professora

- Bati nele e o atingi com um feitiço – respondeu o moreno olhando para o chão

- Bateu nele Sr Black? – perguntou ela incrédula

- Sim e tem mais – falou o moreno

- Mais?

- Eu joguei ele no lago – concluiu ele

- Sem contar o fato de você Ter me beijado a força – entregou Luiza

- E você correspondeu – respondeu ele olhando para ela com cara de deboche

- Correspondi?, você é pirado Black....

- Chega os dois – falou a professora severamente, fazendo os dois calarem-se de imediato – ate agora eu não entendo o porque do Sr Potter estar aqui, tudo o que aconteceu eu não ouvi o nome Tiago no meio

- Eu ajudei o Sirius quando ele jogou o Fábio no lago – respondeu Tiago

- Não Tiago você nem,,,

- Ajudei sim Sirius, eu podia Ter lhe impedido de fazer isso

- Black, porque você empurrou o Prewett no Salão? – perguntou McGonagall

- Por que eles estavam ...hum...se beijando – falou o garoto calmamente

- Ok – suspirou ela – então vejamos eu irei tirar 20 pontos dos três e irão Ter que cumpri detenção

- Eu também professora? – perguntou Luiza pálida, ele nunca havia levado uma detenção.

- Sim Luiza, a Senhorita também levara uma detenção – respondeu ela séria

- Mas porque professora? – perguntou a menina chorosa

- Por que a Senhorita beijou o Sr. Black e o Sr Prewett na mesma noite o que para mim é imoral – respondeu a professora

- Mas professora ele me agarrou , eu não tive culpa – argumentou a garota

- Não tem mais nem meio mais senhorita Brint , os três cumprirão as detenções. Agora voltem aos seus dormitórios quando eu decidir que detenção irão cumprir eu os chamo novamente. Os três levantaram-se e saíram em direção ao Salão Comunal.

- Eu não acredito que eu estou em detenção por sua culpa Black – resmungou a garota de cara feia

- A culpa não é minha de você ficar se agarrando com o Prewett – respondeu ele maldosamente

- Eu me agarrando? Francamente Black quem ficava se agarrando com aquela, aquela perua da Corvinal era você – retrucou ela tentando se controlar

- Está com ciúmes Luiza? – perguntou ele irônico

- Ciúmes, eu?, me poupe , quem teve ataque de ciúmes foi você, afinal não fui eu que bati na Karolina Black – disse ela frisando a ultima frase

- Chega vocês dois - disse Tiago cansado- vocês já discutiram o suficiente por hoje!!

- Fale isso para o seu amigo Potter, ele já deu o que tinha que dar, já me cansei de vocês dois – respondeu ela com um ar de superioridade

- Metida você hein – falou Sirius parando em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda. Luiza não respondeu apenas disse a senha e entrou no Salão Comunal. Lilian estava lá debruçada sobre a janela esperando a amiga chegar, Luiza se dirigiu a ela enquanto os dois morenos subiam a escada circular que davam nos dormitórios. Luiza contou para Lilian o que aconteceu e quando estavam prestes a subir a escada e ir dormir , ouviram a porta do dormitório masculino abrir novamente. Lilian puxou Luiza para trás da escada e elas ficaram só espiando , três garotos desceram silenciosamente pela escada. Lilian e Luiza olharam-se desconfiadas , os marotos pararam bem no meio do Sala Comunal, entre as poltronas.

- Então, estão prontos para a nossa primeira aventura ? – perguntou Sirius animado

- Claro! – responderam Pedro e Tiago juntos

- Então vamos que o Aluado está esperando – comentou Pedro

- É, nós nos atrasamos , mas ele não vai ligar para isso – falou Tiago e os três se cobriram com a capa de Tiago e saíram pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Luiza e Lilian saíram de trás da escada e sentaram-se nas poltronas perto da janela

- Lu , o que eles estavam querendo dizer quando falaram que iam se juntar ao Aluado? – perguntou Lilian – Aluado é o Remo não é?

- É sim Lily, mas eu não entendo como que eles foram encontrar com ele se o Remo foi visitar a mãe dele – falou Luiza pensativa

- Ao não ser que ele não tenha ido para casa ...- comentou Lilian

- Você está querendo dizer que o Remo mentiu para a Flá ....

- Eu não sei direito Lu, mas que tem alguma coisa muito estranha nessa historia, isso tem . – Luiza levantou-se e encostou-se na janela olhando para as estrelas, foi quando uma nuvem abriu e o brilho d Lua encheu toda a sala comunal

- Lily, olha a Lua – chamou Luiza, Lilian levantou-se e parou do lado da amiga olhando para o céu

- É semana de Lua Cheia Lu – falou Lily entendendo o que Luiza estava querendo dizer

- Lily você não acha estranho que o Remo sempre suma, pelo menos uma vez por mês, desde quando entrou em Hogwarts.

- É, a gente nunca reparou mas receio que todas as vezes era no período da Lua Cheia.

- Lily , será que o Remo é um ...Lobisomem – Lilian suspirou e deu um aceno positivo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Olá Pessoal..._

_Bom aí está mais um cap, desculpe a demora, mas estive com uns probleminhas_

_Dynha e Thais- obrigada pela ajuda nesse cap ADOURO VXSS MIGUXAS_

_E isso obrigada a quem comenta aqui, espero mais comentarioss por favorrrrrrr_

_Bjuxinhus_

_Jéssika Black_


	9. O Segredo De Remo Lupin

Capitulo 9 – O segredo de Remo Lupin

Enfim aquele seria o ultimo dia daquele mês em que o maroto de cabelos castanhos se transformaria em uma fera, a luz do Luar. Apesar de ainda achar arriscado o que os seus amigos estavam fazendo por ele , sentia-se muito grato, pois o garoto sentia que as transformações naquela semana haviam sido bem menos doloridas que antes. Agora a única preocupação que insiste em atormentar seus pensamentos , é o fato de Ter que mentir para sua namorada, essa foi a primeira, em muitas, que ele terá que mentir para ela, apesar de muito doloroso, essa seria o único jeito de ela continuar amando ele, pois se ela descobrir a verdade , ele receia que ela sentirá medo , e ele não suportaria essa perda, pois nutre um sentimento muito forte pela garota que enche seus pensamentos todos os dias. Remo levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade para olhar pela janela, aonde podia ver o campo de Quadribol , o time da Grifinoria estava treinando pois o primeiro jogo da temporada seria nas próximas semanas, Sirius , como batedor e Tiago como apanhador deviam estar lá treinando, e todos os alunos da Grifinoria compareceram ao primeiro treino da sua casa. Remo ouviu passos vindo da sala da Madame Pomfrey, deitou-se novamente e adormeceu.

* * *

- Vocês vão ao treino? – perguntou Alice para Lilian e Luiza 

- Eu não, não quero ver o Black – respondeu Luiza dando uma mordida em uma torrada

- E você Lily? – perguntou Flávia

- Não, vou ficar aqui com a Luiza, depois talvez eu vá para lá, mas antes preciso passar na biblioteca – respondeu Lilian calmamente

- Tudo bem, então até mais , vamos Flá?- chamou Alice começando a andar, antes que Flávia a seguisse Luiza a segurou pelo braço, a garota a encarou esperando a amiga dizer alguma coisa

- O Remo volta hoje ? – perguntou ela a amiga

- Amanha , estou com saudades já...mas por que quer saber Lu? – perguntou Flávia curiosa

- Ah....é que eu acho que ele ...hum ...ficou com um livro meu – explicou Luiza

- Em todo caso você pede para ele amanha a noite – sorriu a garota virando-se e atravessando a porta do Salão Principal. Lilian e Luiza se entreolharam e saíram rumo a Ala Hospitalar. Ao chegarem abriram a porta muito devagar olharam em volta aonde, não viram nem um sinal de Madame Pomfrey, então entraram , a sala estava deserta, exceto por uma cama bem perto da sala da enfermeira , ela estava fechada por uma cortina, Lilian suspirou e ela e Luiza foram para perto da cama. Luiza abriu um pedacinho da cortina por onde ela e Lilian entraram, as duas pararam do lado da cama do maroto, Remo dormia um sono tranqüilo , nem imaginava que mais duas pessoas haviam descoberto o seu segredo, o garoto estava com vários arranhões perto do pescoço e nós braços, Lilian sentiu lagrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, um amigo durante 4 anos e ela nunca percebera que o garoto tinha um problema, nunca desconfiou das " sumidas" mensais do amigo, mas agora que ele estava ali a sua frente é que lhe ocorrera que Remo já havia sofrido muito, ser um lobisomem deve ser muito doloroso, e viver com o medo que as pessoas descubram o seu segredo deve ser pior ainda, Lilian perdeu a coragem de lhe cobrar uma explicação, virou-se de costas para subir para a Sala Comunal, mas Luiza a segurou.

- Lily, nós chegamos até aqui, temos que falar com ele – falou Luiza baixinho, para não acordar o garoto

- Mas Lu, eu não sei se vou conseguir....

- Vai sim Lily, afinal a gente está aqui para ajuda-lo e não para " culpa-lo' - a voz da garota saiu fraquinha, como se ela tivesse se segurando para não chorar também.

- É eu sei, tudo bem vamos falar com ele então – Lilian deu um meio sorriso para a amiga que retribuiu. Remo abriu os olhos lentamente e viu as duas garotas , melhores amigas de Flávia paradas do lado de sua cama, o garoto sentou-se na cama e as encarou com tristeza.

- Remo você não tem nada para nós contar – Luiza se pronunciou

- Contar?, não ,não eu não tenho nada a contar – falou ele firmemente

- Porque você está todo arranhado Remo? – perguntou Lilian

- Isso? – perguntou apontando para os ferimentos no seu braço direito – eu caí de mal jeito, só isso

- Caiu? – perguntou Luiza perdendo a paciência

- Sim, quando eu estava voltando a Hogwarts – disse o garoto sem olha-las , era muito ruim mentir para seus amigos

- Porque você não nós conta logo a verdade – falou Luiza um pouco mais alto do que esperava

- Porque vocês estão perguntando se vocês já sabem a verdade – falou ele encarando Luiza

- Porque nós queremos ouvir você nós contando Remo – falou Lilian

- Tudo bem – disse o garoto fechando os olhos – Eu sou um Lobisomem – ele abriu os olhos e encontrou as garotas encarando-o.

- Remo eu sei que deve ser difícil ....

- Não Luiza você não sabe – falou ele secamente

- Sabe Lupin eu e a Lily viemos aqui para dizer que independente do que você seja nós somos suas amigas ,gastamos muito de você, e que estamos aqui para lhe oferecer nossa ajuda , mas se eu soubesse que você ia nós tratar assim nem teria vindo até aqui perder o meu tempo – retrucou ela estupidamente

- Desculpem-me eu não queria ser estúpido com vocês, é que achei que vocês não iriam me querer perto de vocês – explicou-se

- Tudo bem Remo , nós entendemos você – disse Lilian calmamente – mas , nós estamos aqui por outro motivo também

- Qual? – perguntou o garoto olhando de Lilian para Luiza

- Bom, nós concordamos que você não pode mais esconder isso da Flávia – falou Luiza

- Eu não posso contar isso para ela –falou ele com o tom de voz tremulo

- Porque não? – perguntou Lilian

- Porque ela ficaria com medo de mim, e fugiria – falou ele tristemente

- Claro que não, a Flá gosta muito de você e irá entender que nem a gente – começou Lilian

- E não vai fugir, muito pelo contrario ela irá ficar mais junto de você para poder te ajudar – finalizou Luiza

- Mas e se ela ficar....

- Ela não vai ficar, nós garantimos, conhecemos ela e temos certeza que Flávia não fará isso com você – disse Lilian – E se você não contar, nós contaremos

- Ok, eu vou falar com ela, amanha a noite – Lilian e Luiza sorriram, Remo retribuiu com um sorriso fraco, ele ainda estava muito cansado

- Nós vamos lá assistir o final do treino da Grifinoria – falou Lilian

- Tá até amanha então e obrigada por estarem do meu lado

- De nada – responderam as duas em uníssono, quando elas estavam quase na porta da enfermaria ocorreu um pensamento ao maroto

- Ei Luiza – chamou ele , Lilian e Luiza viraram para ele – como vocês descobriram? – perguntou curioso

- Ah, uma longa historia, amanha nós contamos – respondeu Luiza

- Tudo bem, então Tchau

- Tchau Remo – e as duas saíram direto para o campo de quadribol

* * *

Lilian e Luiza sentaram-se do lado de Flávia e Alice, que estava aos beijos com Frank. 

- Se divertindo Alice – chamou Luiza brincalhona

- Hã?...Ah Oi meninas- falou Alice corando – Então Luiza resolveu vim ver o Black ?– devolveu Alice no mesmo tom

- E na verdade vim sim – disse ela no tom mais irônico que conseguiu – aonde que ele está ?

- Tá Lá do outro lado do campo jogando charme para as quartanistas – informou Frank , sem perceber o tom irônico de Luiza

- Por isso que eu me " arrebento" quando jogo quadribol, só eu que fico rebatendo balaço, pois o Black fica se exibindo – falou Luiza se escondendo atrás de Flávia

- Ah Lu vamos combinar que o Sirius joga bem sim , e por que você está se escondendo? – perguntou Lilian

- Lily, acorda!!!!, eu disse para o Plaidy que estava com problemas femininos , e que a cólica estava me matando , só por isso que ele me deixou faltar o treino, ou você acha que aquele chato de galocha me deu uma folguinha – falou Luiza sentando se na fileira atrás das amigas , pois a qualquer sinal de Plaidy era só se abaixar

- Por que você não quis participar do primeiro treino Luiza? – perguntou Frank curioso

- Porque é todo ano a mesma coisa, cheio de alunos assistindo o primeiro treino – deu a desculpa mais ridícula que podia achar

- Cheio de alunos Lu? – riu Flávia – e nos jogos que isso aqui não está cheio e sim lotado de alunos? – Lilian Alice e Frank caíram na gargalhada junto com Flávia.

- Ah, eu só não estava afim de comparecer ao treino só isso – respondeu ela emburrada. A garota estava tão preocupada com os amigos rindo dela que nem se deu conta quando uma vassoura parou na frente de Flávia, a garota fechou os olhos ao ouvir os gritos do capitão da Grifinoria

- Brint eu posso saber o que você está fazendo aí nas arquibancadas? – perguntou Leandro Plaidy, aos gritos, chamando atenção de Sirius e Tiago que estavam próximos, claro que eles foram ouvir Luiza levando bronca, já que isso era tão difícil de acontecer, pensando melhor, nos treinos de quadribol não era tão difícil assim, pois Luiza e Sirius sempre estavam brigando e acabavam levando broncas. Mas mesmo assim não poderiam perder aquela.

- Plaidy eu só estava assistindo o treino – respondeu Luiza tentando achar uma desculpa

- Você não me disse que estava morrendo de cólica e que precisa ir até a ala hospitalar e por isso não compareceria ao treino ? – perguntou ele irritado, fazendo a garota corar

- Mas eu fui a ala hospitalar seu mané, você não pode sair gritando assim comigo, afinal de contas não sabe o que aconteceu – gritou Luiza, ela não queria fazer aquilo mas acabou sendo mais forte que ela.

- Então porque você não me conta o que aconteceu? – falou ele agora com a voz um pouco mais calma

- Bom depois que você falou comigo lá no dormitório a Lily e a Flá subiram para saber se eu ia descer para tomar café, eu não estava nem um pouco disposta a tomar café, mas mesmo assim elas insistiram e eu acabei descendo, de lá a Flá a Alice vieram para cá encontrar com Frank e eu e a Lily fomos até a ala- hospitalar,- Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam e Luiza lançou a eles um olhar, como se tivesse dizendo " Sim nós descobrimos" - chegando lá a Madame Pomfrey me deu um remédio e a Lily sugeriu que viéssemos para cá para eu ver o treino pelo menos – terminou a garota – Entendeu?? Ou quer que eu desenhe ? – falou a garota não podendo conter suas ironias, Lilian , Flávia, Alice , Frank e os marotos abafaram o riso.

- Tudo bem , então espero que Segunda você possa comparecer ao treino – falou ele sem esperar a resposta da garota, virou de costas e dispensou o resto do time.

- Bela desculpa Brint – falou Tiago sorrindo

- Não foi uma desculpa, foi o que aconteceu de verdade – disse ela levantando-se

- O treino não foi o mesmo sem você, meu amor – provocou Sirius que mal pode desviar o livro que Luiza pegou do colo da Lilian e atirou nele.

- Luiza meu livro – falou Lilian olhando para baixo aonde o livro estava " estatelado" no chão

- Desculpe Lily – pediu Luiza, a garota sacou a varinha apontou para o Livro – Accio! , esse voou ate a mão da garota que entregou a sua dona.

* * *

Domingo a noite Lilian, Flávia, Alice, Luiza, Frank e os Marotos estavam na Sala Comunal esperando pela chegada de Remo, Luiza e Lilian trocavam olhares de ansiedade, seria dali alguns minutos que Remo chegaria e que Flávia ficaria sabendo de toda a verdade, qual seria a reação da amiga , elas já imaginavam, Flávia choraria muito, ela sempre chorava quando lhe contavam alguma coisa muito grave, ainda mais quando o tal problema era relacionado com alguém que ela ama. Flávia conversava animadamente com Sirius, o garoto estava contando a ela de suas aventuras na " Mansão Potter", e ela parecia estar se divertindo muito. Luiza deitou-se no sofá onde Sirius estava sentado, o garoto virou-se para ela e não conseguiu refrear sua vontade de provoca-la 

- pode deitar no meu colo Lu, eu adoraria ficar mais juntinho de você – disse o maroto com um olhar sedutor

- posso colocar meus pés no seu colo ? – pediu ela surpreendendo Sirius

- Claro, sinta-se a vontade – respondeu ele sorrindo, mas ainda surpreso , Luiza levantou sua perna direita e bateu com toda força em Sirius que soltou um uivo de dor.

- Sua Louca! – falou o maroto com a mão na sua coxa, aonde Luiza havia batido com o calcanhar

- Ai Black você disse que eu podia colocar – falou ela ironicamente, voltando a deitar no sofá. Remo mal atravessou o retrato da Mulher Gorda e Flávia correu até ele e o abraçou, o garoto a beijou e os dois sentaram-se junto com os outros. Remo estava com a aparência muito cansada mas mesmo assim tinha que cumprir o que havia prometido para Lilian e Luiza, então o garoto levantou-se puxando Flávia junto.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela parada na frente do garoto

- Nós precisamos conversar – falou pegando na mão da garota, ela não disse nenhuma palavra só acompanhou o namorado para fora da Sala Comunal. Frank virou-se para Sirius curioso , pois Remo mal chegara e já saíra novamente.

- O que será que houve ?

- Não sei Frank – mas foi o outro moreno que respondeu, Tiago imaginava o que Remo queria com Flávia, mas seria impossível, Remo não contaria nada para namorada, ao não ser que tivesse sido " pressionado" , Tiago abriu a boca para falar mas Sirius parecia Ter pensado o mesmo que ele.

- Lilian, Luiza eu e Tiago queremos falar com vocês – disse Sirius se levantando acompanhado de Tiago, Lilian e Luiza se entreolharam e levantaram também. Eles levaram as meninas para o dormitório masculino, as garotas ficaram na porta , não estavam certas do que eles queriam, por isso não ousaram entrar no " território inimigo" como Lilian costumava chamar.

- Entrem – chamou Tiago sentando-se na primeira cama , próxima a janela, as garotas entraram no quarto e Sirius encostou a porta e caminhou parando de frente para as meninas. O silencio permaneceu durante alguns segundos, Lilian olhou para Tiago que desviou o olhar, então não refreou sua curiosidade

- Afinal porque vocês nós chamaram aqui? – perguntou a garota com um leve tom de irritação na voz

- É que nós, precisamos saber o que o Remo quer falar com a Flávia – falou Sirius um pouco inseguro, afinal eles não tinham certeza que as garotas sabiam a verdade, e se elas não soubessem eles estariam entregando o segredo de Remo

- Black você está me achando com cara de advinha agora? –falou Luiza

- Não, mas achei que poderiam saber só isso – explicou-se Sirius, apesar da garota disfarçar muito bem, ele ainda estava desconfiado.

- Por causa da nossa visita na ala hospitalar ontem de manhã? – perguntou Lilian

- Então vocês sabem – perguntou Tiago

- Sabem o que Tiago? – perguntou Luiza fingindo curiosidade – eu não estou entendendo vocês, primeiro nós chamam até aqui e depois ficam aqui fazendo perguntas estranhas , e nos olhando desconfiados

- Não é nada Luiza, eu só achei que vocês poderiam saber alguma coisa sobre Remo ....

- E Flávia – completou Tiago nervoso

- Olha não tem por que continuar escondendo Luiza, afinal eles sabem também e assim podemos ajudar o Remo – falou Lilian

- Como assim ajudar o Remo – Sirius se fez de " bobo"

- Black , não está obvio que nós descobrimos que o Remo é um Lobisomem – falou Luiza calmamente caminhando até a janela encostando-se no para- peito

- Mas uma coisa não faz sentido, Remo nunca contaria isso para Flávia – disse o maroto de óculos

- Não contaria mesmo Potter, nós dissemos para ele que não era certo o que ele estava fazendo com Flávia, e dissemos que se ele não contasse , nós contaríamos – contou Lilian

- E como vocês acham que ela vai reagir? – perguntou Sirius encostando-se na janela do lado de Luiza

- Bom, ela vai chorar, muito, mas entender, ela ama o Remo e não vai ser por isso que ela irá se afastar – disse Luiza olhando para Sirius – Era só isso que vocês queriam ?, quando a Flávia voltar nós queremos estar por perto

- Era sim – disse Tiago levantando-se e abrindo a porta – Vamos , nós também vamos voltar lá para baixo – Os quatro voltaram e sentaram-se no mesmo lugar que estavam antes, Alice e Frank haviam sumido, então eles ficaram ali, sem trocar nenhuma palavra , só esperando.

* * *

Remo levou Flávia até a sala de aula mais próxima, entrou e encostou a porta, ele ficou olhando-a com carinho , ela sorriu curiosa aproximou-se e o beijou, Remo abraçou a garota como se aquele fosse o ultimo abraço trocado por eles, Flávia apertou-o mais como se não quisesse solta-lo, o maroto finalizou o beijo e a encarou com tristeza. 

- Então Remo, o que você quer falar comigo? – perguntou a garota segurando a mão trêmula do maroto

- Antes de falar eu só lhe peço mais um beijo – Remo aproximou-se dela e a beijou carinhosamente, a tristeza invadiu sua alma, só em pensar que Flávia poderia se afastar dele, ele já tinha se envolvido demais com ela, apesar do pouco tempo de namoro, o garoto encontrava-se loucamente apaixonado por aquela Grifinoria que a um tempo atrás não passava de uma amiga, tornara-se PERFEITA, perfeita para ele. O garoto deixou uma lagrima rolar por sua face, Flávia se surpreendeu quando percebeu que o namorado estava chorando.

- Remo o que houve? – perguntou Flávia abraçando o namorado – Me conta o que aconteceu

- Flá...eu...hum....menti para você – começou o maroto – eu não viajei

- Como assim não viajou? – afastou-se olhando desconfiada – e onde você estava então?

- Eu estava aqui mesmo em Hogwarts – respondeu o garoto sem saber por onde começar

- Remo, eu não estou entendendo!! – falou a garota tentando se acalmar

- Vem até aqui – o garoto pegou a namorada pela mão e a levou até a janela – Bom hoje a lua está minguante , e semana passada ela estava cheia

- E o que isso tem a ver com você Ter mentindo para mim? – perguntou a garota ainda sem entender

- Você nunca reparou que desde quando eu entrei em Hogwarts eu sumo uma vez por mês? – o garoto perguntou .

- Sim, mas o que tem de errado nisso? – ela olhou para o maroto começando a entender o que ele queria lhe contar

- E você nunca notou que sempre que eu "sumo" é lua cheia? – o garoto a encarou com tristeza

- Espera, Remo, não ,diz que não é o que eu estou pensando, por favor Remo me diz que não é verdade – ela pediu com os seus olhos cheios de lagrimas

- Sinto muito Flá, mas não posso fazer o que você está me pedindo – o garoto encostou a cabeça no para- peito da janela deixando as lagrimas correrem livremente por seu rosto, agora estava tudo acabado, ele estava esperando o momento que a garota sairia de perto dele, o que não demorou a acontecer, Flávia virou-se de costas e correu até a porta, ela estava muito confusa precisava pensar, pensar sozinha, ela chegou até a porta parou olhou uma ultima vez para o garoto que continuava encostado na janela e saiu da sala, a garota correu durante algum tempo , e quando não agüentou mais sentou-se no chão chorando muito, ela ficou ali durante um tempo só pensando no sofrimento que ele já passava durante suas transformações, e a pior dor devia ser quando alguém o rejeitava, exatamente o que ela estava fazendo naquele momento, não o importava Remo ser um lobisomem, ela o ama e ele a ama também e não há motivos para eles se separarem, não tem o que pensar, o que ele mais precisa agora é o apoio dela. A garota correu até a sala em que havia deixado o maroto minutos atrás, a porta estava entreaberta e ele não estava mais lá, ela correu para o Salão Comunal com a esperança de encontra-lo antes de ele Ter entrado, a garota virou em um corredor e viu Remo parado na frente do quadro da mulher gorda, não daria tempo de ela chegar antes dele entrar

- Remo, espera!!! – chamou a garota ainda chorando, mas ao mesmo tempo sorrindo, o garoto virou para ela, com o rosto marcado de lagrimas, a garota correu até ele e o abraçou com toda força que reuniu

- Eu amo você, não importa que você seja um lobisomem, eu amo você e nada vai me separar do meu maroto – a garota sorriu e o maroto retribuiu e a beijou

- Então você não está com medo de mim? – perguntou o maroto

- Não, eu não fiquei com medo de você, só fiquei confusa, mas agora eu tenho certeza que não posso ficar longe de você – explicou Flávia

- Eu também não posso ficar longe de você, por que a amo, confesso que fiquei com medo de nunca mais a beija-la quando você saiu da sala sem dizer uma palavra – falou o garoto sem jeito

- Mas agora já está tudo resolvido não está, então vamos entrar ? As suas amigas e os marotos devem estar preocupados com a gente

- Preocupados por que? – perguntou ela curiosa

- Por que eles todos sabem – explicou o maroto

- Lilian Luiza e Alice também – surpreendeu-se

- Não, só Luiza e Lilian , elas que me convenceram a falar com você, me disseram exatamente qual seria a sua reação

- Ah, Hum, vamos, vamos entrar sim – Flávia enxugou as lagrimas que ainda estavam em seu rosto e disse a senha para mulher gorda.

Ao entrarem na Sala Comunal os quatro ( Lilian, Luiza, Tiago e Sirius ) levantaram-se juntos, arrancando risadas de Flávia e Remo, Eles sentaram-se , mas os outros ainda estavam em pé os encarando.

- Que foi? – Remo olhou para os amigos que sentaram- se também

- Hum...nada, tá tudo bem? – Tiago perguntou

- Melhor impossível – Flávia respondeu e todos respiraram aliviados

* * *

Na Segunda semana de novembro toda Hogwarts estava ansiosa para primeira partida de Quadribol que seria naquela manhã. Quando Luiza chegou no Salão Principal o resto do time já estava todo tomando café a garota se juntou a eles murmurando um "Bom Dia". 

- E então Luiza animada para o jogo – perguntou Tiago que estava ao seu lado

- Muito, estou animadíssima para acabar com a Corvinal – respondeu a garota servindo-se de suco de abóbora

- Sério?, mas o Prewett é o apanhador da Corvinal , esqueceu? – falou Sirius que encontrava-se sentado em sua frente

- Não Black, eu não esqueci, só que amigos, amigos negócios a parte – respondeu ela simplesmente. A garota senti-se um pouco nervosa, mas isso sempre acontecia no primeiro jogo da temporada, para ela foi um alivio quando Plaidy levantou e mandou todo o time para o vestiário.

- Eles passaram pelo campo, onde já se encontravam muitos alunos esperando pelo jogo, a garota fechou os olhos e passou direto para o vestiário.

- Nervosa, paixão? – perguntou uma voz sedutora no seu ouvido

- Dá um tempo Black , será que eu já não deixei bem claro que meu nome é Brint – retrucou a garota mau humorada – Mas não estou nervosa, só não gosto de todo mundo me olhando, bem diferente de você não é mesmo – falou a garota sarcástica. Eles entraram no vestiário, Plaidy deu algumas instruções para eles e logo partiram para o campo.

Marcelo Rondy apresentou os times que sobrevoaram o campo.

- No time da Grifinoria nós temos Plaidy, Brint, Black, Ford, Pleshy , Bagman e Potter - a torcida da Grifinoria explodiu em palmas, e gritos. Já a Corvinal vaiou.

- E com a Corvinal, Prewett, Diggory, Chang, Patil , Parker, kopping e Vance –foi a vez da Corvinal, aplaudir o seu time, e da Grifinoria vaiar.

Eles pararam no meio do campo onde a juíza chamou os capitães dos times a frente.

- Apertem as mão e façam um jogo limpo – pediu. Ela soltou o pomo que sobrevoou entre os jogadores e sumiu, logo depois liberou os balaços e por ultimo lançou a Goles.

- A posse está com Bagman, que lança para Ford finalizar a jogada, Ford lança e , Bela defesa Diggory – gritou Marcelo

- Diggory lança para Patil que é atingida por um balaço vindo de Brint , e a goles sobra para Plaidy, que voa em direção a Diggory lança e....Marca , 10 X 0 para Grifinoria – A torcida grita de alegria. O jogo ocorreu tranqüilo quando o jogo já estava 50 X 0 para Grifinoria que Corvinal marca seu primeiro gol, que logo depois marcou mais dois 50 X 30.

Tiago procurava o pomo por todos os lados, e não conseguia ver nenhum ponto dourado em nenhum lugar do campo, Já Sirius e Luiza estavam rebatendo os balaços nos alunos a Corvinal para que não marcassem mas nem um gol.

- Chang está voando diretamente para marcar , Brint impede sua passagem e é atingida por um balaço vindo de Vance, Chang lança para Parker que marca. – Marcelo narra o jogo entusiasmado.

Sirius chega perto de Luiza preocupado com a garota.

- Luiza você está bem? – perguntou o garoto preocupado

Tá tudo bem sim, obrigada – a garota sobrevoou para o outro lado do campo deixando Sirius para trás.

Tiago que ainda procura o pomo e ao mesmo tempo fica de olho em Prewett, e sai em disparada quando vê um pontinho dourado bem perto da torcida da Corvinal. Sirius chega próximo a Luiza novamente não resiste a tentação de provoca-la.

- Sinto muito Lu, mas o seu 'namoradinho" não vai conseguir alcançar o pomo – zombou

- Ele não é meu namorado! – gritou a garota – e para de me chamar de Lu se não eu...

- Você o que?, vai fazer o que?, me atingir com um balaço? – perguntou ele irônico

- Não provoca , que você vai acabar se arrependendo – disse ela furiosa

- Você não teria coragem – tornou a provocar . Luiza de tão furiosa realmente rebateu um balaço em Sirius, que foi atingido no peito e caiu da vassoura sem ar. Por sorte Tiago acabará de fechar a mão em volta do pomo, e o jogo terminará, vitoria da Grifinoria, a torcida não sabia se comemorava a vitoria do time ou se ficava preocupada com o " galã" de Hogwarts que estava caído no chão. Luiza desceu de sua vassoura e saiu correndo para Sala Comunal. Marinne Bagman saiu atras dela e a parou no meio do caminho.

- Luiza o que aconteceu? – perguntou a garota preocupada – por que rebateu aquele balaço no Black?

- Porque todo mundo só se importa com ele, " coitadinho do Sirius Luiza, como você pode?'", e fora que vou Ter que ficar agüentando todas as garotas me olhando atravessado – disse ela ainda furiosa

- Não, eu fiquei preocupada com você e não com ele, eu só queria saber o que houve para você perder a cabeça daquele jeito – falou Marinne

- Ele me tira do sério Marinne, fica me provocando toda hora, eu não queria fazer aquilo mas ele me provocou e ele sabe muito bem disso – falou Luiza começando a chorar- eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo aquele garoto não para de me perseguir . – Lilian , Flávia e Alice chegaram correndo e pararam na sua frente com expressões preocupadas.

- Lu o que houve? – perguntou Lilian carinhosamente – o que o Black falou para você ?

- Lily ele fica me perturbando, mas me diz como ele tá ? ele tá bem né? – perguntou Luiza aflita

- Ele foi levado para Ala Hospitalar, mas ele está bem , é que ele foi atingido no peito e não conseguia levantar de dor – respondeu Flávia.

- Eu vou lá ver ele – falou a garota , virando-se, mas foi segurada por Lilian e Alice

- Depois Lu, agora você está muito nervosa e ele também e vocês vão acabar brigando , vamos subir você toma um banho esfria a cabeça e depois desce e fala com ele – sugeriu Alice

- É Luiza vá mesmo, eu vou voltar ao vestiário, o Plaidy disse que quer falar comigo - informou Marinne

- Ok, obrigada Marinne – agradeceu a garota

- Que isso!, não precisa agradecer eu não fiz nada – respondeu saindo para o campo novamente.

As garotas caminharam até o Salão Comunal sem trocar nenhuma palavra, Luiza entrou no dormitório e foi direto para o banho, a garota saiu do banho quinze minutos depois e contou tudo o que houve para as amigas, depois levantou-se e disse que iria ver o Black, elas se ofereceram para acompanharem, mas ela recusou, dizendo que queria ir sozinha, ela desceu para Sala Comunal, onde todo pararam para olha-la , ela saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda sem olhar e nem falar com ninguém. No caminho ficou pensando no que falar para o maroto de olhos azuis. Ela chegou a Ala Hospitalar entrou e Madame Pomfrey venho em sua direção.

- Pois não ? – perguntou a enfermeira

- Eu vim visitar o Sirius Black – informou a garota

- Tudo bem, mas terá que ser uma visita rápida

- Ok. – falou a garota e a enfermeira lhe levou até o maroto e saiu para sua sala.

- Desculpe Sirius eu não queria, mas você me provocou e....- falou ela toda enrolada. O Maroto se impressionou primeiro por a garota estar lhe chamando pelo primeiro nome e depois por ela estar se desculpando, e é obvio que ele se aproveitou da situação

- Tudo bem Luiza, eu sei que não devia Ter te provocado, mas tá me doendo tanto aqui – o garoto colocou a mão dela sobre o seu peito , a garota estremeceu e ele sorriu, ela olhou para ele preocupada, e o garoto voltou a fazer cara de dor.

- Aonde mais tá doendo ? –perguntou

- Aqui no meu braço nas minhas costas – respondeu com cara de cachorro abandonado fazendo ela se sentir mais culpada

- Aqui ? – olhou a garota para ele, tocando-o o braço direito

- Ai, é aí mesmo – falou o maroto sentando-se na cama , Luiza ajudou

- Mas e você, não se machucou com aquele balaço que a Vance jogou em você – perguntou o maroto com dificuldade

- Ah, está me doendo um pouco, mas pegou só de raspão , mas as minhas costas ainda estão doendo um pouco – respondeu a garota

- Aonde que o balaço pegou? – tornou a perguntar

- Aqui perto da minha cintura bem aqui – ela virou de costas para ele e mostrou onde o balaço atingiu-a, Sirius tocou sua cintura fazendo a garota arrepiar, e por sorte estava virada de costas pois ela corou um pouco – é aí mesmo, mas já não está mais doendo, já você deve estar com muita dor aonde o balaço te atingiu , não é mesmo? – perguntou a garota virando-se para ele

- É tá doendo sim, e tá me doendo o pescoço também por causa da queda – fingiu ele – bem aqui , olha – a garota aproximou-se do rosto do maroto que aproveitou e a beijou, ela correspondeu o beijo do maroto de olhos azuis. Ela nunca admitiria, mas os beijos dele eram apaixonantes, e era por isso que as garotas eram loucas por ele, mas ela não seria só uma na lista dele. Ele finalizou o beijo ela respirou fundo. Ela fechou os olhos novamente e o beijou, o garoto se surpreendeu com a atitude de Luiza, esperava por um tapa e não por outro beijo, o garoto a puxou pela cintura e ela se inclinou apoiando no garoto, que sentiu o peito doer, mas isso não interessava, não queria de jeito nenhum largar a loirinha, mas ela se deu conta do que estava fazendo e se afastou do garoto rapidamente.

- Parece que você gostou mesmo do meu beijo – falou ele com um sorriso maroto

- Você que fica se aproveitando de mim seu cafajeste – explodiu a garota

- Eu me aproveitando você vem até aqui me beija e eu que me aproveito? – perguntou ele incrédulo

- Mas você me beijou primeiro, e eu nem sabia o que eu estava fazendo, nem devia Ter vindo até aqui, fiquei toda preocupada com você e vim até aqui pedir desculpas, e você já me vem com segundas intenções seu, seu....

- Olha lá o que vai falar para não se arrepender depois – provocou Sirius fazendo a garota ficar mais irritada.

- Você me tira do sério garoto! – disse a garota virando de costas e se encaminhando para saída

- Eu tiro todas as garotas do sério Lu, todas me amam, todas ficam preocupadas comigo, isso já é normal – disse o maroto

- Seu arrogante, convencido , e eu não sou " todas!', você está me ouvindo Black ?, e eu não amo você !!, - retrucou a garota batendo a porta da enfermaria. Fazendo Madame Pomfrey vim ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Está tudo bem por aqui Senhor Black?, o que foi aquele barulho? – perguntou a enfermeira

- Mulheres , Madame Pomfrey, Mulheres – comentou o moreno deitando-se, a enfermeira não respondeu nada, voltando ao seu aposento.

* * *

_Olá pessoal...primeiramente Um Feliz Natal (atrasado) a todos e um Feliz Ano Novo..._

_Eu sei que esse cap não ficou muitooo bom, pq meu jogo de quadribol ficou horrivel, podem falar eu sei que ficou (, mas eu adorei a ideia que a minha amiga Dynha Black, me deu de a Luiza rebater um balaço no Sirius, ficou show de bola!!!..._

_Dynha Thais, esse cap eu dedico a vocês por sempre estarem me ajudando a escrever, e por essa amizade legal que nós temos, adoro trocar ideias com voces enquanto a gente escreve...Adouro voces duas!!!!_

_Bjuxinhus a todos que estao acompanhando a fic_

_Jéssika Black_


	10. O Dia de Terror de Lilian Evans

Capitulo 10- _"O dia de Terror de Lilian Evans"_

Lilian e Remo caminhavam pelos corredores gelados de Hogwarts, eles haviam acabado de sair da aula de "Estudo dos Trouxas" e estavam indo para as estufas de Herbologia encontrar com o resto da turma.

- Lily você está bem ?, você está muito quieta hoje – comentou o maroto

- Só estou com frio só isso – respondeu ela baixinho

- Só frio mesmo?, tem certeza que isso não tem o nome do Tiago no meio? – disse ele receoso

- Tenho certeza – riu a garota – Remo será que você pode me emprestar as suas anotações, é que eu não consegui pegar o final

- Claro Lily – o garoto puxou um pergaminho e entregou para a garota

- Obrigada, eu te devolvo hoje a noite – falou ela guardando as anotações.

- Tudo bem – falou o garota entrando na estufa numero 5 seguido por Lilian, o resto dos marotos , e Luiza , Flávia e Alice estavam em um canto bem distante da porta , Lilian e Remo caminharam até lá e alguns minutos depois a professora Sprout. A aula ocorreu tranqüila e ao final estavam todos mortos de fome, seguiram para o Salão Principal.

- Bom eu vou ao Salão comunal pegar um livro que eu esqueci e já desço para encontrar vocês – falou Tiago se levantando

- Eu vou junto quero falar com você – Sirius pronunciou levantando junto com Tiago – Remo, Pedro vocês vem?

- Claro – respondeu dando um beijo na namorada e saindo com os marotos. Seguido por Pedro.

- Então Sirius o que você quer falar? – perguntou Tiago curioso – algum plano?

- Sim e Não – respondeu pensativo

- Você poderia ser mais claro – pediu Pedro , Tiago e Remo concordaram com o amigo

- Eu não sei se vocês repararam mas o Seboso saiu do salão um pouco antes da gente e foi em direção aos jardins – falou o moreno, sorrindo e recebendo um sorriso idêntico de Tiago

- Não devia Ter vindo – comentou Remo

- Mas o que você quer fazer Almofadinhas? – perguntou Pedro ignorando o comentário do Aluado

- Bom, aí está o problema, eu não sei, ainda. Mas desde que chegamos em Hogwarts não nos encontramos com o nosso amigo Snape , eu queria só dizer um " Olá"

- Entendo , e acho uma ótima idéia – disse Tiago pensando no que eles poderiam fazer.

Enquanto os marotos estavam sentados em uma das escadarias que seguiam para o resto do castelo, pensando em o que fazer com Snape, Lilian Evans sentou-se na entrada do castelo e começou a copiar as anotações de Remo, Severo passou ao lado da garota e resmungou alguma coisa, a garota olhou para o sonserino, e chegou a conclusão que aquele não era o melhor momento para se meter em confusões, mas parecia que Snape estava com uma certa disposição para provocar a garota.

- Então Evans , era só o que faltava mesmo, uma sangue- ruim como você monitora ?, essa escola está indo para o brejo mesmo – comentou

- Sabe acho que o Dumbledore deveria escolher melhor os " representantes" do Ninho das cobras, ops, Sonserina – respondeu sem tirar os olhos de suas anotações – Afinal Snape o que você quer comigo?, você não deveria estar brigando com o Potter ou coisa assim? – perguntou a ruiva encarando o moreno

- Você é sempre cheia de respostas não é Evans? – falou sarcástico – mas só isso mesmo porque uma sangue ruim como você não deve saber fazer nenhum feitiço corretamente

- Não me provoque Snape, eu desaprovo o que o Potter faz , mas estou começando achar que vou Ter que fazer igual

- Por que você não tenta Evans, duvido que uma sujeitinha de sangue ruim como você consiga fazer algo contra mim – provocou o moreno

- Olha Seboso eu não sei onde você quer chegar com essa conversa sem pé nem cabeça, a única coisa que eu sei, é que eu tenho aula , e felizmente não é com a sua turminha de cobras – retrucou mau- humorada, arrumando suas coisas e dando as costas para o sonserino, antes que a garota chegasse a entrar no colégio, foi atingida por um feitiço e caiu espalhando todo seu material, antes de conseguir pegar sua varinha viu um vulto passar pelo seu lado, e acertando um soco em Snape, e os outros três garotos ajudaram ela se levantar. Lilian estava se sentindo meio tonta.

- Nossa que feitiço foi esse que o Snape lançou em mim – perguntou um pouco zonza.

- Lilian o que houve – perguntou Remo

- Eu não sei , eu estava sentada fazendo alguns deveres quando o Snape chegou e começou a me provocar, e quando eu me virei para ir encontrar com as meninas ele me atingiu – contou

- Droga!! – exclamou Sirius correndo para onde Tiago e Snape estavam " atracados" . Pedro, Remo e Lilian olharam para o local e viram Sirius tentando fazer Tiago largar o Sonserino

- Pedro fica aqui que eu vou tentar separa-los – pediu Remo , pegando a varinha.

- Tiago solta ele – bufou Sirius – chega, ele já recebeu o que merecia

- Sirius ele é um covarde atacou a Lily pelas costas – falou Tiago segurando Snape pelo pescoço – Você não sabe que não se pode fazer isso com mulheres seu idiota

- Chega vocês todos – ordenou Remo- Tiago largue ele , Snape já entendeu o que você quis dizer. – Tiago largou o sonserino e passou pelos amigos indo até Lilian

- Lily você está bem? – perguntou o maroto pausadamente, ele estava com o rosto suado e o coração acelerado

- Estou – respondeu simplesmente

- Tiago me ajuda levar o Snape para a ala hospitalar – pediu Remo carregando o sonserino que persistia em se soltar

- Não Remo , ele mereceu e eu não vou ajuda-lo – disse – Eu vou levar a Lilian até o Salão Comunal

- Eu estou bem Potter, ajude ele – pediu Lilian

- Não Lily, eu não vou ajudar ele – finalizou o moreno

- Rabicho venha você então – pediu Remo , o garoto foi, contra gosto, mas foi.

* * *

Lilian queria de todo jeito ir para as aulas do período da tarde, mas Tiago não deixou . Então teve que agüentar o maroto a tarde inteira ao seu lado. Flávia, Luiza e Alice saíam da ultima aula direto para o Salão Comunal. Lilian estava deitada ressonando em um sofá e ao seu lado Tiago observava a ruiva em silencio. As garotas se aproximaram deles sentando em volta dos dois, Lilian acordou e sorriu para as amigas. 

- Lily o que houve? – perguntou Alice

- O Black veio com uma historia de que você brigou com o Snape e que passou a tarde inteira com o Potter – comentou Luiza

- É Lu e não é mentira, isso aconteceu realmente – falou cansada

- Mas você está bem – perguntou Flávia preocupada

- Estou sim Flá , eu não me machuquei ,mas o Potter insistiu que eu não deveria ir para as aulas da tarde – contou – Mas estou faminta , o que acham de descermos para jantar ?

- Ótima idéia Lily também estou com fome – falou Tiago que até o momento estava em silencio.

- Potter, quantas vezes eu já lhe disse para não me chamar de Lily – falou a ruiva

- Que Lily?, o que disse – perguntou o maroto se virando para a ruiva

- Nada, esquece! – disse derrotada.

* * *

Lilian voltou do treino de quadribol junto com a Luiza, Tiago e Sirius já haviam "sumido" do treino à algum tempo, chegando ao Salão Comunal Luiza subiu ao dormitório para tomar banho e Lilian se largou em uma das poltronas, a garota esperou por alguns minutos e depois pegou o pergaminho com as anotações de Remo e subiu a escada circular que seguia para os dormitórios, a garota passou direto pelo quarto onde abriga ela e as amigas e parou em frente ao dormitório "dos marotos" , a garota bateu na porta sem obter resposta, então a abriu devagar e encontrou o recinto vazio, ela passou entre as camas tentando achar a de Remo, parou de frente para ultima cama onde ao lado desta tinha um " criado mudo' com uma foto de Flávia em um belíssimo posta retrato de vidro, Lilian deduziu que aquele deveria ser a cama dele, então ela deixou o pergaminho com as anotações que ele havia lhe emprestado mais cedo e voltou a caminhar em direção a porta, mas antes de sair alguma coisa lhe chamou atenção, quando estivera ali a um mês atras Tiago havia sentado naquela primeira cama, a garota olhou com um carinho que nem ela mesmo estava entendendo, então correu os olhos pelo quarto e pregou os olhos em um mural, caminhou até ele e que ele contem varias fotos dos marotos, na maioria delas Tiago e Sirius estavam se exibindo, Remo rindo do jeito "bobo" dos amigos e Pedro com algum doce na mão, aquelas fotos mostravam bem o dia- a –dia deles pensou Lilian sorrindo, ela continuou observando as fotos até que ficou pasma ao ver a ultima, ela , Flávia, Luiza e Alice sentadas na beira do lago conversando e rindo muito, Lily não conseguia imaginar como eles haviam conseguido aquela foto, para ser mais sincera nem lembrava de tê-la tirado. 

- Lily!? – chamou uma voz vinda do final do quarto , perto da cama de Remo, alias uma voz que ela, mesmo contra- vontade, conhece muito bem. A garota se virou lentamente e deu de cara com Tiago Potter, que havia acabado de sair do banho com os cabelos ainda molhados, apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, Lilian corou violentamente, seu rosto estava quase no mesmo tom que seu cabelo, a garota fechou os olhos e virou de costas para o moreno que começou a rir.

- O que foi Lily? – perguntou Tiago rindo da vergonha da ruiva

- Você ainda pergunta Potter , acho que você não é tão burro assim – falou a garota sentando-se na cama de Sirius ainda de costas para Tiago

- Se você quisesse poderia me ver com muito menos que isso – provocou

- Seu, seu depravado sem vergonha!!!- trovejou a garota – eu exijo que você me respeite se não eu....

- Você me coloca em detenção – completou ele – mas então me diga o que você veio fazer aqui, me ver e implorar por um beijo

- Geralmente quem faz esse tipo de coisa é você não é Potter – falou a ruiva mantendo a calma, o que ela tinha certeza que se esgotaria a qualquer momento

- Ok Lilian, se você não veio até aqui para me ver, o que fez você vir ? – perguntou o maroto se aproximando da ruiva e sentando-se ao seu lado

- Eu vim entregar umas anotações que o Remo me emprestou – respondeu se afastando alguns centímetros do moreno.

- Aham, sei – falou em tom de desacredito

- Que outro motivo me levaria a vir aqui? – perguntou a ruiva encarando-o

- Não sei Lily, mas acho que a Flávia não iria gostar nada, nada de saber que você anda " visitando" o namorado DELA no quarto DELE! – comentou o maroto , pensando em como tirar proveito da situação. "_ESSES GAROTOS NÃO PRESTAM!"_

- O que você quer dizer com isso Potter? – indagou furiosa

- Lily, se você aceitar me dar um beijo, o que não é sacrifício nenhum, eu lhe dou a minha palavra que a Flávia nem vai saber que você esteve por aqui – falou ele simplesmente

- Não seja estúpido Potter, você acha que ela acreditaria nessa idéia absurda sua – falou firme

- Bom Lily , se eu fosse você não teria tanta certeza que ela não vai acreditar em mim – falou o moreno tentando intimidar a ruiva

- Eu nunca vou te beijar – retrucou

- Tudo bem, eu só achei que você dava mais valor as suas amizades –comentou em tom de desinteresse.

- Se eu beijar você estarei assinando um atestado de culpa – argumentou, mesmo sentindo uma repentina vontade de beija-lo

- Claro que não Lily, você só estará se prevenindo – falou docemente

- Mas Potter eu não estou fazendo nada de errado para a Flá ficar braba comigo

- Mas o que ,que te custa, você pode não estar fazendo nada de errado mas vai entender essas cabecinhas complicadas que as mulheres tem.

A ruiva pensou por um momento, aquela seria a chance de " tirar uma casquinha " do egocêntrico Potter sem que ele pensasse que ela estava fazendo aquilo de vontade própria. Ela se aproximou e beijou Tiago Potter o cafajeste arrogante, aquele que mal podia se dirigir a ela sem ouvir gritos histéricos, os dois estavam tão entretidos no beijo que nem perceberam a entrada de um certo maroto de olhos azuis, pasmo Sirius pegou a maquina fotográfica de cima da cabeceira da cama de Tiago e bateu uma foto do " beijo apaixonado ".

- Pô Pontas você tem a sua cama para essas coisas – zombou Sirius sentando-se de frente para um Tiago furioso com a interrupção e de uma Lilian envergonhadíssima

- Sirius o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Tiago entre os dentes

- Eu acho que eu durmo nesse quarto também Tiago, mas é que eu entrei aqui e achei o momento tão legal que resolvi bater uma foto – respondeu deitando-se na cama do amigo, já que a dele estava ocupada

- Foto de que? – perguntou Lilian temendo a resposta

- De um certo beijo ! – riu

- Me da essa foto – ordenou Lilian

- Acho que não – riu o maroto – ao não ser que você me ajude a conquistar a Luiza

- Os meus ouvidos me enganam, ou você está me chantagiando? – perguntou incrédula, mas sem deixar de lado o tom ameaçador

- Chantagem? , não Lilian eu diria será apenas uma troca de favores, você me ajuda que eu te entrego a foto – respondeu sorrindo

- Mas ela odeia você , e você sabe muito bem disso – murmurou indefesa

- Bom , acho que Hogwarts vai adorar ver a Monitora certinha Lilian Evans, beijando o cafajeste arrogante Tiago Potter somente de toalha- falou o moreno sentando-se novamente – Então Lily você me ajuda . " _Merlim Eles não prestam MESMO!!!!". _

- E tem outro jeito?, não , então eu ajudo por livre e espontania PRESSÃO! – a garota frisou a ultima palavra. Ela lançou um ultimo olhara Sirius e Tiago e saiu do quarto.

* * *

_Olá galera..._

_Hoje21/01é um dia muito importante...Meu niver, estou completando 17 aninhos... ebaaa estou tão feliz ...huhuhuhu...minha maninha Flá veio aqui, e o Ju meu namo veio tbm, e o Piero tbmmm...hihihi_

_Bom esse capitulo ficou menor do que eu esperava, está faltando uma parte , mas não deu tempo de terminar porque eu estou saindo de viagem daqui apouco então eu vou colocar no próximo capitulo._

_Quero mandar bejinhos para todos que comentam aqui especialmente para Dynha e para Thais ..adouroooo vocês_

_Bjuxinhus_

_Jéssika Black_


	11. Um Natal Para Lá De Maroto

Capitulo 11- Um natal para lá de maroto

Faltava exatamente uma semana para o natal e os alunos estavam colocando seus nomes na lista de quem irá ficar no castelo no feriado. Lilian , Luiza , Flávia resolveram passar o natal aquele ano em Hogwarts, mal elas sabiam o que as esperava , Tiago, Remo e Sirius como quase todos os anos também resolveram ficar na Escola, embora eles tivessem insistido para que Pedro, Frank e Alice ficassem , os colegas não quiseram passar o natal longe da família, bom o Pedro iria passar com a sua mãe como fazia sempre já Alice e Frank estavam indo para casa dos pais do garoto. Eles mal esperavam pela chegada do feriado, seria uma semana de " ferias" , tudo o que os quintanistas queriam naquele ano de NOM'S. A semana passou absurdamente rápida, e logo a maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts estavam se despedindo da escola para uma semana de "ferias" .

* * *

- Eu sinto tanto não poder ficar, mas a minha mãe insistiu para que eu voltasse para casa, afinal esse é o primeiro natal que nós passaremos sem meu pai - falou Pedro triste indo para as carruagens que esperavam os alunos para leva-los até o expresso, eles pararam de frente para uma das carruagens. Alice se despediu das amigas e entrou na carruagem acompanhada de Frank.

Fica tranqüilo Pedrinho, é só uma semana , e vai passar rápido , logo você está de volta – falou Sirius tentando animar o amigo

E quanto ao seu pai , de todo o seu amor e carinho a sua mãe , talvez seja isso que ela esteja precisando mais nesse momento – aconselhou Remo

Obrigada, mas mesmo assim eu queria ficar – choramingou

Rabicho ainda teremos dois natais pela frente , e você poderá ficar neles – comentou Tiago sorrindo

Ok, então Bom Natal para vocês – desejou o garoto entrando na carruagem

Para você também – responderam os três em uníssono – Boa Viagem!

Tchau – falou o maroto quando a carruagem começara a andar

Tchau – responderam os outros três marotos, esperaram que a carruagem atravessasse os portões e correram para dentro do castelo, lá fora estava muito frio, o inverno aquele ano chegou com toda força , mesmo dentro do castelo os corredores estavam congelantes, e os alunos só conseguiam se aquecer quando chegavam no Salão Comunal.

Tiago, Sirius e Remo sentaram nas poltronas de frente para lareira e logo começaram a tirar casacos e luvas. Luiza Lilian e Flávia entraram alguns minutos depois deles terem chego, o que era estranho pois elas tinham entrado no castelo bem antes deles, Flávia se aproximou de onde os marotos estavam sentados e sentou no colo de Remo enchendo ele de beijos.

hum hum – pigarreou Tiago – eu sei que o amor é lindo, principalmente para quem está amando, mas tem hora e lugar para fazer esse tipo de coisa não acha Senhorita Mondelis e Sr Lupin – falou Tiago numa imitação perfeita da voz da professora McGonagall. Remo , Flávia e Sirius riram.

O que Pontas, está com inveja porque não tem uma moreninha como a minha para te esquentar – zombou Remo

Sabe Remo, não precisava ser morena não, podia ser ruiva mesmo,– falou olhando para Lilian que estava junto de Luiza do outro lado do Salão Comunal "pregando" um papel no quadro de avisos .

Tiago eu conheço uma ruiva do quarto ano da Lufa- Lufa que ficou aí no castelo e faria tudo para passar o natal com Tiago Potter, ou melhor para passar o natal comigo, mas como eu não quero serve você mesmo, se você quiser... – falou Sirius marotamente enquanto Flávia revirava os olhos

Não, Sirius , você vai ver esse ano a Evans vai ser minha se não eu não me chamo Tiago Potter , mas enquanto a ruiva não sede aos meus encantos, você não aceita emprestar a sua moreninha para me esquentar – falou Tiago tentando ficar serio

Potter eu vi essa morena primeiro , então não eu nunca vou emprestar ela para ninguém – respondeu o maroto

Egoísta – falaram Tiago e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

E você Sirius, vai ficar sozinho o natal inteiro – perguntou Flávia , como se aquilo fosse possível, Sirius Black passar o natal sozinho, difícil ,ou melhor, impossível

Eu tenho os meus planos. Já está tudo pronto só falta um pequeno detalhe mas isso não vai ser muito difícil de conseguir – respondeu o maroto de olhos azuis – eu vou subir tomar um banho e já desço – falou o maroto levantando-se , mas mudou de idéia quando viu que Luiza e Lilian vinham em direção a eles.

Ué Sirius não ia subir- perguntou Tiago

Mudei de idéia – resmungou

Mudou de idéia porque – tornou Tiago

Por que sim Pontas, e agora da um tempo – falou Sirius mudando o olhar assassino que estava lançando para Tiago, para o olhar sedutor que fez quando seus olhos cruzaram com os de Luiza, a garota sentou do lado de Flávia e Remo, ficando de frente para Sirius, e Lilian sentou do outro lado ficando de frente para Tiago

O que é o aviso que você colocou lá Lilian – perguntou Tiago passando a mão pelos cabelos ao ver que ruiva revirou os olhos, o maroto sorriu

Potter, você sabe ler não sabe? – perguntou com uma voz calma, muito fora do normal, tratando que ela estava falando com Tiago Potter o arrogante prepotente

Sei sim Lily porque? – perguntou sorrindo

Então vá lá e leia ou você acha que eu tenho cara de " central de informações"- Luiza e Flávia abafaram o riso, já Sirius e Remo soltaram risadas escandalosas, sem ligar para o olhar assassino que Tiago estava lançando para eles.

Eu posso saber o que aconteceu de tão engraçado – perguntou o moreno virando-se para Sirius

A Lilian te da cada resposta Pontas, e você faz cada cara – respondeu Sirius parando de rir

émuito engraçado ver você sendo cortado pela Evans – comentou Remo

Ata agora tá escrito palhaço na minha cara para vocês dois ficarem rindo – falou ele irritado

Sinceramente Tiago – perguntou Remo

Não responde – falou o maroto

Você perguntou agora a gente vai responder – falou Sirius

Eu desisto de vocês seus idiotas – respondeu Tiago levantando e indo até o quadro de avisos ver o que a Lilian havia colado lá

Será que ele ficou brabo com vocês – Luiza perguntou olhando para Remo

Duvido muito, é muito difícil o Tiago ficar brabo, ainda mais com a gente – respondeu o maroto

Mas, ele xingou vocês de "idiotas", acho que ele ficou um pouco brabo sim – comentou Flávia

Que nada Flávia, esse é o jeito que o Tiago demostra que nos ama – Sirius riu sendo acompanhado por Remo

O que é Lily, o aviso? – perguntou Remo

A próxima visita a Hogsmeade será amanha , para as compras de natal – respondeu a ruiva

Perfeito – exclamou Sirius sorrindo e olhando para Lilian, a ruiva percebeu que o maroto iria pedir para ela conversar com a Luiza , pedir não, obrigar ela a fazer isso.

Passeio a Hogsmeade amanha , isso não é legal? – falou Tiago sentando-se no sofá

É , concordo com você Tiago – comentou Sirius

Nossa Sirius , geralmente você fica mais empolgado quando recebe essa noticia – comentou o moreno

Ah, mas eu fiquei quando a Evans falou para o Aluado, a sua já é noticia passada meu caro amigo – respondeu o outro moreno

Ata para o Remo você responde, eu tenho que ir lá e ler – falou enciumado

Não enche Potter – bufou – eu vou subir tenho que terminar uma tarefa de transfiguração

Mas a gente não ia fazer isso mais tarde...

Eu resolvi tentar fazer sozinha Fl�, afinal eu tenho que aprender essa matéria de uma vez por todas , se eu não conseguir depois eu peço ajuda – falou ela desinteressada subindo as escadas e batendo a porta do dormitório. Lilian é péssima em Transfiguração, a única matéria que ela não tira nota excelentes.

Eu vou até a cozinha, estou com fome- avisou Tiago – alguém que ir junto?

Daqui algumas horas o almoço vai ser servido Tiago- falou Remo

Mas daqui " algumas horas" eu vou estar com fome novamente – falou se levantando – vocês vão querer ir ou não? – tornou impaciente

Eu não, agora eu vou subir – respondeu Sirius

Eu vou com você Potter – disse Luiza , sem ligar para a cara de indignação de Sirius

Eu também – Flávia se levantou e Remo a acompanhou

Se você vai, eu vou junto, quem sabe me de fome quando estivermos lá

Ok, então vamos logo!

Tiago, Luiza, Remo e Flávia atravessaram o retrato da mulher gorda , enquanto Sirius subia rumo ao dormitório feminino, é isso mesmo já estava na hora de colocar em ação a primeira parte do seu plano, a parte que seria a mais fácil, para ele é claro, o garoto bateu na porta e ouviu os passos de Lilian indicando que ela aproximava-se , a ruiva abriu a porta e quando viu quem estava na sua frente, tentou fecha-la, mas Sirius a impediu de Lilian conseguir fechar a porta por completo, a ruiva resistiu por alguns segundos mas logo desistiu, afinal Sirius é muito mais forte que ela e conseguiu caça-la sem fazer o mínimo esforço. Lilian sentou-se na sua cama ofegante, como se tivesse corrido.

Credo Lily é assim que você recebe suas visitas, fazendo uma espécie de " competição de força" – falou o moreno irônico

"visitas" como você eu dispenso Black – retrucou – e faça a gentileza de me chamar de Evans

Certo, Evans – o maroto frisou o sobrenome dela – mas vamos ao que interessa – disse sentando-se na cama do lado da de Lilian

Você quer dizer " vamos a sessão tortura!" ou melhor " vamos a sessão chantagiando Lilian Evans" – falou a garota sarcástica

O que eu quero que você faça é muito simples – começou o garoto ignorando o comentário de Lilian, deitando-se.

Black essa cama não é sua , então levante daí agora! – sibilou Lilian

Mas pelo que percebi essa é a cama da minha loirinha, então vai se acostumando, pois eu ainda vou deitar muito aqui e não por meros segundos e sim por noites inteiras ...

Cale-se Black, me poupe de ficar ouvindo os seus desejos- cortou Lilian

Que se tornarão realidade é claro – falou cheio de si

Como soube que essa cama é da Luiza – perguntou curiosa

Eu reconheceria esse cheiro a quilômetro, se me falassem para encontrar a Luiza no meio de uma multidão, pode Ter certeza que eu a encontraria pelo cheiro

Ata, agora você é cachorro para sair farejando – zombou Lilian, que nem imaginava que estava correta

Isso não vem ao caso – comentou- como eu ia dizendo antes de você me interromper , o que você terá que fazer é muito simples, você só terá que convencer a Luiza ir a Hogsmeade comigo amanha , e obvio falar muito bem de mim para que tudo de certo – finalizou o maroto sorrindo

E você acha que eu vou conseguir fazer isso em menos de um dia?

Ué e porque não? – perguntou o maroto fingindo não estar entendendo

Black, você acha que se eu chegar para Luiza e sugerir que ela vá com você a Hogsmeade , ela vai dar pulinhos de alegria? – retrucou irônica

Não sei Lilian, o jeito que você vai convencer ela, não me interessa, o que eu quero, é que quando eu vá convidar ela para ir comigo ela apenas diga Sim! – falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo

Ótimo Black, mas depois eu quero aquela foto

Veremos Lilian, se tudo der certo eu te entrego a foto de noite , mas só se tudo der certo – concordou o maroto de olhos azuis

Vai dar , eu espero – comentou

Bom Lily eu vou indo, Boa sorte para você e até mais tarde – o garoto sorriu piscando um olho para ruiva e saiu do quarto

Ai Merlim agora eu estou perdida – falou Lilian baixinho

Lilian resolveu começar a persuadir a sua amiga, aquilo seria traição pois ela estava sendo obrigada a falar bem de um crápula, era isso que ela pensava , mal sabia que apesar de Sirius estar fazendo tudo aquilo, ele realmente gosta de Luiza, mas fazer o que, enquanto ela não sabe disso , e o Sirius continua agindo como tal e está com aquela foto ela vai Ter que fazer o que ele quer, e quando ela estiver com a foto poderá contar tudo para Luiza, mas enquanto isso não tem outra solução se não convencer Luiza sair com ele, e como ela sabe que não será fácil , é melhor começar a agir. A garota saiu do quarto, desceu até o Salão Comunal, mas não encontrou nem Luiza nem Flávia, havia apenas umas quartanistas sentadas em um canto perto da janela vendo flocos de neve cair, e na outra janela Sirius estava conversando com uma das meninas, a garota estava jogando charme para cima dele, ou melhor estava quase em cima dele.

O que esse maluco está fazendo, como ele quer que a Luiza saia com ele se agarrando com qualquer uma, na frente de todo mundo – falou Lilian indignada – mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso agora mesmo

Black, será que você pode me dar um minuto da sua preciosa atenção? – perguntou ela irônica

Claro Lily, Eu já volto Marcela – falou ele virando-se para quartanista, a garota foi responder mas foi cortada por Lilian

Não tenha tanta certeza disso querida! – Sirius olhou para Lilian pedindo explicação – Ao não ser que você queira desistir de...

Tudo bem Lily, vamos então – Sirius e Lilian deixaram para trás Marcela desiludida

Black, você está pirado? – perguntou Lilian irritada

Porque Lilian, enquanto a Luiza não aceita sair comigo , você não acha que eu vou ficar sozinho, acha? – perguntou sarcástico

Acho, e você vai ficar, por que se não , não há cristo que convença a Luiza sair com você Black- finalizou Lilian

Sirius - falou o maroto

O que?

Sirius, pode me chamar de Sirius – repetiu

Mas eu não quero – respondeu a garota

Porque não?

Porque você fica me chantagiando

Então se você pensa assim Lily querida , eu quero que você me chame de Sirius – falou o garoto desinteressado- Ah e eu vou te chamar do jeito que eu quiser

Você é um cachorro sabia? – falou ela pasma

Obrigada Lil

Obrigada, eu te chamo de cachorro e você me agradece, me poupe Black, quer dizer ,Sirius – disse a garota vermelha – Aonde está a Luiza e a Flávia?

Bom a hora que eu fui te visitar eles tinham acabado de ir para cozinha – responde tranqüilamente

Eles quem? – tornou a perguntar

Quem, ora Lily quem você acha...Tiago ,Luiza, Remo e Flávia é claro

Hum, então isso quer dizer que vou Ter que te agüentar ate eles voltarem? – perguntou sorrindo, ela optou pela teoria " se você não pode vencer o inimigo, una-se a ele"

É isso aí Ruiva, vai Ter que me agüentar até eles voltarem – falou sorrindo

O que graças a mim você não vai precisar mais Lily – Luiza havia acabado de entrar no Salão Comunal , e estava com um ótimo humor, isso era excelente porque tornaria as coisas muito mais fáceis.

Cadê o resto Lu? –Sirius perguntou procurando o olhar da loirinha

Resto, que resto Black? – falou sem olhar para o maroto, porque estava ficando muito difícil resistir aqueles olhos azuis

Merlim, essas garotas não entendem nada mesmo, Tiago Remo e Flávia? – tornou

O Potter eu não faço a mínima idéia deve estar chegando, a Flá e o Remo falaram que iam dar uma volta – a garota respondeu e quando se virou para olha-lo viu que ele estava muito próximo, o seu coração acelerou por estar tão perto do maroto ,e sua respiração ficou ofegante, ele caminhava em direção a Luiza e a garota ficou parada sem fazer nada, ou melhor, as suas pernas e braços a traíram, não quiseram se mover , o maroto passou seu braço em volta da cintura dela e a puxou para um beijo, Luiza sentiu as pernas amolecerem ,Sirius a segurou com mais força, o maroto finalizou o beijo e sorriu e por incrível que pareça Luiza retribuiu, o moreno se surpreendeu com a reação dela, afinal ele esperava por um tapa, e um grito de furar os tímpanos, mas não, a garota o abraçou deu um beijo na bochecha dele e quando estava subindo para o dormitório foi barrada por uma garota do quarto ano, Marcela.

O que você estava fazendo com o MEU Sirius – perguntou a garota irritadíssima

Bom, eu não estava fazendo nada, afinal foi ele quem me beijou não foi – retrucou irônica – e acho que você deveria avisar ele que ele é SEU - Luiza nem esperou resposta, empurrou a garota para o lado e continuou seu caminho.

Lily o que foi aquilo? – perguntou Sirius perplexo – a Luiza enlouqueceu ou o que?

Enlouqueceu porque Sirius? – indagou Lilian também surpresa com a atitude da amiga

Eu a beijei , e ela nem me bateu, nem gritou, muito pelo contrário me abraçou e sorriu , ela deve estar enfeitiçada , você que fez isso não foi

Não seja estúpido Sirius, ela fez aquilo por conta própria o que Graças a Merlim ajuda muito na minha " missão", e como ela deve estar meio tonta com tudo o que ela fez vou aproveitar e convencer ela sair com você

Lilian subiu as escadas correndo e quando abriu a porta do dormitório encontrou Luiza deitada de bruços na sua cama, a garota se aproximou cautelosa e sentou na ponta da cama da amiga ela se virou para Lilian e a garota pode perceber que havia um brilho de lagrimas no olhar da amiga, Lilian puxou Luiza para um abraço e quando a soltou a olhou com carinho e compreensão

Lu, o que aconteceu lá embaixo? – a ruiva perguntou encarando a amiga

Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo Lily, eu sinto meu corpo tremer quando chego muito perto dele, e minhas pernas vacilam meu coração acelera e minha respiração fica muito ofegante – Luiza olhou para Lilian e depois as lagrimas começaram a correr livremente por sua face

Lu, parece que você está apaixonada – comentou Lilian

Mas eu não posso Lily, o Black não presta, você sabe disso, ele é um maroto Lilian e os marotos não prestam ...

Não Lu, isso é o que a gente pensa , veja o Remo por exemplo, ele é um maroto e no entanto , ele presta – argumentou

Mas o Remo é diferente , ele sempre foi diferente , eu não posso gostar do Black – Luiza disse firme

E porque não ? – perguntou a ruiva

Por que não, Lily não estou te reconhecendo, eu só não quero acabar como as outras ,entende, não quero que ele me use e depois jogue fora , eu não quero ser mais uma na lista dele

Talvez ele tenha mudado Lu, pense, ele não anda mais agarrando a primeira que encontra na frente – Mentira!

Não, então quem era aquela garota que veio falar comigo? – perguntou ela desconfiada

Uma das fãs dele, provavelmente ele saiu com ela uma vez e agora ela acha que ele é dela – falou Lilian sem encarar a amiga

É isso que eu não quero Lil, eu não quero que as outras garotas pensem que ele vai me descartar a qualquer momento, ou que eu sou apenas uma fã dele – falou Luiza tristemente

Então prove que quem está no comando é você e não ele , prove que você não vai ser apenas mais uma na lista dele, faça com que ele queira você cada dia mais – disse a ruiva animando a amiga

Lily é impressão minha ou você está falando bem do Black – perguntou Luiza sorrindo desconfiada

Eu ...er...só estou falando a verdade Lu – falou corando

O que eu faço minha amiga, me ajuda – pediu Luiza

Eu acho que você deveria dar uma chance a ele, para ele provar que mudou – aconselhou

E se ele não mudou – tornou a perguntar

Se ele não mudou, ...Hum...você da o troco nele, mas acho que isso não será necessário – Lilian sorriu fracamente, era muito difícil mentir para uma amiga, mas fixou o pensamento de que o Black podia Ter mudado mesmo

Mas você diz em dar uma chance, mas como?

Aceita sair com ele a próxima vez que ele te convidar – pronto a sua parte da " tortura ' ela havia cumprido , e fora mais fácil do que ela pensava, a garota pensou em desistir de tudo, falar que o Black estava chantagiando ela, mas não conseguiu quando viu que Luiza sorria. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se amiga resistisse falasse que ele não presta e que ela não gosta dele, mas foi ao contrario, ela disse que está gostando do cafajeste

Ok, é isso que eu vou fazer, obrigada Lil, achei que você iria ralhar comigo por eu estar gostando do Black , obrigada mesmo – Luiza sorriu e abraçou a amiga, que se segurou para não chorar.

Só mais uma coisa Lu – falou Lilian seria para a amiga- nunca deixe de ser você mesmo, não mude sua personalidade por ele

Eu jamais faria isso Lily, você me conhece e sabe que eu não seria capaz de mudar por causa de um garoto

Então, vamos descer? – sugeriu a ruiva – dar uma volta pelo castelo?

Mas, ele deve estar lá embaixo , e vai vir falar comigo e...

E daí, deixe ele que fale, ele sempre fala mesmo, você sabe disso, o que vai mudar agora? – perguntou a ruiva

É você tem razão não vai mudar – respondeu levantando e seguindo Lilian para fora do quarto

* * *

O resto do dia passou tranqüilo, a neve lá fora aumentava cada vez mais, logo que todo a grama ficou branca e as torres do castelo também, ninguém podia negar que a imagem era realmente linda, mas também não tinha quem não sentisse muito frio, a noite chegou muito rápido fazendo com que os alunos que ficaram no castelo jantassem rapidamente e depois se recolhessem ao Salão Comunal de cada casa. Lilian descansava a sua cabeça no colo de Luiza que lia uma revista trouxa. Tiago e Sirius se juntaram a elas e o que Luiza mais esperou durante todo aquele dia veio em seguida.

Luiza, você vai a Hogsmeade amanhã? – perguntou o moreno encarando garota

Vou – respondeu simplesmente

E você tem companhia? – tornou procurando o olhar dela

Lilian ...eu vou com ela – respondeu trocando um rápido olhar com a amiga

Você não gostaria de ir comigo ? – pediu sedutor

Ir com você? – perguntou em um tom um pouco irônico ,por impulso

É , mudar a companhia as vezes é bom não é ?

Ah, é isso que você pensa né, quer sair comigo porque cansou de sair com alguma outra, não é mesmo? – retrucou braba

Não, eu quero sair com você porque, você é especial, e também é muito inteligente – o maroto lembrou que era isso que o Remo havia dito da Flávia, talvez funcionasse com a Luiza também

Está bem – ela respondeu voltando ler a sua revista

Está bem? – perguntou ele sorrindo

É Black, eu vou a Hogsmeade com você – respondeu sem encara-lo, mas ele pode perceber que por trás da revista a garota estava vermelha. O maroto sorriu e encarou Tiago que estava com a boca levemente aberta – Que Pontas?

Er, eu não acredito nisso – respondeu ainda encarando Luiza, mas quando seu cérebro voltou a funcionar normalmente, ele decidiu tentar mais uma vez, afinal um fora a mais um a menos não faria muita diferença mesmo

Lily você...

Não Potter – cortou a ruiva

Mas eu nem falei ainda – disse o maroto encarando-a

Não importa, porque qualquer que seja a sua pergunta a resposta vai ser sempre a mesma, não . E pela milésima vez, me chame de EVANS – a garota levantou um pouco a voz ao pronunciar o seu nome

Evans, me dá uma chance- pediu Tiago

Não!

Por...

Não!

Mas...

Não!

Parem com isso, que coisa mais repetitiva- pediu Luiza que olhava de Lilian que sorria para Tiago que estava levemente emburrado.

Mas Luiza, o que é que a Lil tem contra mim? – perguntou como se a ruiva não estivesse presente

Você ainda pergunta Potter – respondeu como se aquilo fosse obvio

O que é? – tornou

Acho que você é inteligente o suficiente para descobrir sozinho – comentou com um sorriso descontraído

Parem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui! – pediu Lilian sentando-se no sofá.

Com quem você vai a Hogsmeade amanhã Lily? – perguntou Sirius sorrindo ao ver que a ruiva revirava os olhos

Não sei ainda – respondeu sem interesse- mas acho que acabei de encontrar um "par"

Quem ? – perguntaram os dois morenos em uníssono

Potter

Está falando sério? – perguntou Tiago perplexo e sorridente , Luiza e Sirius olharam indignados para ruiva

Claro...que não né Potter, você acreditou mesmo nisso, eu só estava brincando – respondeu rindo e sendo acompanhado por Sirius e Luiza

Que engraçada que você é Evans – respondeu o moreno emburrado- eu vou dar uma volta pelo castelo, quer ir Almofadinhas ?

Opa, claro! – respondeu levantando-se.

Eu não posso permitir isso – falou Lilian séria

Permitir o que Evans? – perguntou Tiago

Que vocês saíam do Salão Comunal

E porque - perguntou o moreno de olhos azuis

Porque já passou da hora de ficar andando por aí – respondeu autoritária

E o que você vai fazer se a gente desobedecer você Monitora? – perguntou Tiago rindo

Vocês terão de cumprir detenção – respondeu tentando intimidar os marotos, o que obvio não funcionou

Atá e posso saber onde estão a sua amiga Flávia e o Remo? – perguntou Sirius

Estão lá em cima – respondeu Luiza no lugar de Lilian que estava ficando vermelha

Que eu saiba é proibido garotas ficarem no dormitório dos meninos – respondeu Tiago inocente – dá uma detenção para eles também Evans

Potter eu estou lhe avisando, passe por aquele porta e eu vou contar a Professora Minerva – ameaçou a ruiva

Conte, e também dê detenção para a gente – respondeu Tiago duvidando dela, mas o maroto nem esperou resposta, ele e Sirius viraram as costas e saíram pelo buraco do retrato

* * *

No dia de natal Luiza foi a primeira a acordar, na verdade ela nem havia dormido de "ansiedade", levantou silenciosamente e foi para um banho quente pois o castelo ficava realmente frio nos dias de inverno, após quinze minutos ela abriu o seu malão para procurar alguma roupa para vestir no seu " encontro", enquanto se vestia, as amigas acordaram e também foram se arrumar, meia hora depois as três estavam descendo para o Salão Principal.

Bom Dia Lu- disse Sirius sentando-se do lado da garota

Bom Dia Black – respondeu sonolenta

Luiza porque você não me chama de Sirius? – perguntou o moreno se servindo

Porque eu ...ah porque eu não quero – respondeu, na verdade ela ia dizer "porque não consigo", o que era verdade, mas achou melhor não

Mas você vai sair comigo e vai ficar me chamando de Black? – insistiu

Acho melhor a gente nem sair ent...

Não, você pode me chamar como você quiser –disse rapidamente

Como assim sair - perguntou Flávia curiosa, afinal a garota ainda não sabia que Luiza e Sirius iam a Hogsmeade

Eu vou com esse aí a Hogsmeade – respondeu Luiza encarando a amiga com um sorriso no canto dos lábios

Não acredito- falou Flávia sem pensar

Nem eu – respondeu a amiga rindo – acho que enlouqueci de vez não é

Enlouqueceu por mim Né Linda, isso eu já até sabia que ia acontecer pois to...

Black você ouse dizer que todas enlouquecem diante de você...

Tudo bem, eu não ia falar isso mesmo - falou, mordendo uma torrada em seguida

Porque essa cara Flávia, Onde está o Remo? – perguntou Tiago que estava sentado do lado da morena, entre ela e Lilian

Não sei, deve estar com aquele prima do Sirius- respondeu emburrada

Que prima ? – perguntou o moreno de repente – a Narcisa? – o garoto fez cara de nojo

Não, não , outra, da lufa-lufa, acho que é Ninfa alguma coisa – respondeu ainda mais emburrada

Ninfadora, está com ciúmes daquela menininha Flávia? – zombou Sirius

Porque ele estaria com o prima do Black ? – interrompeu Lilian

Não sei, porque você não pergunta para ele – respondeu a moreno irritada

Ei Flávia vai com calma aí a Lilian não tem culpa de você estar braba , você não tem o direito de descontar seus problemas nos outros, ainda mais em seus amigos, dá um tempo Né, se você tem problemas, resolva-os em vez de ficar irritando todos – falou Luiza sendo grosseira

Desculpem-me, eu não queria descontar nada em vocês – pediu a morena simples

Tudo bem Flávia, esquece isso – falou Lilian

Tudo bem Luiza? – perguntou a menina receosa

Tudo – respondeu simplesmente – eu vou subir , até depois – a loira levantou e saiu do Salão Principal, Sirius levantou e foi atrás da garota

O que houve? – perguntou o maroto alcançando a loira

Nada – respondeu – só terminei de tomar meu café da manhã e resolvi subir

Aham , sei – falou irônico

Por isso que eu saí de lá – falou parando no meio da escada virando para o maroto, que estava um degrau abaixo

Por isso o que, por mim? – perguntou confuso

Não Black, por que eu não queria e não quero me irritar

Ok, posso te acompanhar até o Salão Comunal então? – pediu o moreno fazendo cara de cachorro abandonado que nenhuma garota resistiria

Sim, vamos então – falou virando e continuando seu caminho, ao virar esbarrou em alguém que descia as escadas um pouco rápido demais, fazendo que os dois caíssem.

O criatura não olha por onde anda sua besta – falou a garota levantando com a ajuda de Sirius – Ai Remo, eu não tinha visto que era você, desculpe

Tudo bem Luiza, eu que peço desculpas, afinal não deveria andar assim tão rápido – falou o maroto ofegante – vocês viram a Flávia?

Ela está no Salão Principal, pelo menos estava quando saímos de l�, mas cara, vai com calma por que a fera está muito braba com você- contou Sirius, Luiza lançou um olhar desaprovando a atitude do moreno

Braba comigo, porque- perguntou surpreso

Porque você es...

Acho melhor ela te falar – cortou Luiza – desce lá e conversa com ela

Ok, até depois então – falou Remo, deixando os amigos e seguindo para o Salão Principal.

Não era para Ter falado Black! – ralhou a garota

Por que não, ele vai ficar sabendo do mesmo jeito – defendeu-se

Mas ela que tinha que dizer e não você se intrometer e contar!

Mulheres! – bufou- quem as entende?

O que disse? – perguntou a Loira entrando no Salão Comunal logo após dizer a senha

Nada, eu estava aqui pensando alto – respondeu sentando-se e tentando abraçar a loira que desviou. – Então o que acha de irmos para Hogsmeade ?

J�- perguntou desinteressada reparando o olhar raivoso de algumas garotas

J�, porque tem algum problema?

Nenhum, é porque achei que você iria querer esperar Tiago e Remo – falou tranqüilamente

Para que, se eu tenho você do meu lado – falou sedutor, fazendo a garota corar e sem saber o que falar

Acho melhor a gente ir mesmo, pois tem gente que não está gostando muito da sua proximidade – comentou

Quem? – perguntou sem entender

Perto da janela, acho que é a mesma quartanista que estava esses dias atras de você – disse, o garoto nem esperou ela terminou de falar, começou a rir

Porque está rindo, eu contei alguma piada? – falou braba

Não, só acheique você fica ainda mais lindacom ciúmes – falou ainda rindo

Ciúmes? Eu? De você- agora a garota que começou a rir – por favor né Black, só vou Ter ciúmes de você no dia que eu estiver louca- o garoto revirou os olhos se aproximando da loira e a beijando de surpresa.

Você quer parar de fazer isso – pediu com a respiração irregular

Você quer mesmo que eu pare de fazer isso? – perguntou o moreno roubando outro beijo da loira. Ele a encarou esperando uma resposta que não veio, no lugar dela , ela lhe deu um beijo que ele entendeu como um Não.

Então vamos? – falou a garota levantando sendo seguida por Sirius

Ao chegarem no saguão de entrada , havia vários alunos parados impedindo a passagem.

O que houve Tiago? – perguntou Sirius parando do lado do amigo

Não sei, o Remo foi lá ver o que está acontecendo – respondeu o outro moreno. O outro maroto chegou alguns instantes depois , seguido por Lilian que estava um pouco pálida

O que houve Lily? – perguntou Luiza parando na frente da amiga

Teve um ataque em Hogsmeade – foi Remo que respondeu – parece que um bruxo das trevas está querendo anunciar sua chegada

Ataque em Hogsmeade, e algum ferido? – tornou Luiza

Alguns, mas nada muito grave

Aonde foi o ataque? – perguntou Sirius

Perto da Casa Dos Gritos – respondeu trocando olhares com os amigos

Por isso que não tinha muita gente – comentou Tiago

Em todo caso – falou Lilian pela primeira vez- não haverá visita ao povoado...

Porque ? – perguntou Sirius com a voz um pouco desapontada

Dumbledore acha melhor não arriscar, ele receia que o bruxo possa voltar – explicou Lilian.

E quem é esse bruxo, alguém sabe o nome? – perguntou Sirius

Estão comentando que é um nome que todos um dia terão até medo de pronunciar – falou Remo sombriamente

Medo de um nome, que isso, as pessoas não tem o que temer... pelo menos por enquanto, quer dizer, ninguém conhece esse bruxo, para que Ter medo de um nome – falou Tiago abismado

Qual é o nome? – tornou a perguntar o moreno de olhos azuis

Voldemort...

* * *

_Ol�!_

_Bom eu sei que eu demorei mpara postar, desculpem-me, mas é que me enrolei um pouco no começo desse ano..._

_Quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, e pedir uma coisinha Deixem Reviews Por favorr!..._

_Bjuxinhus a todo_

_Jéssika Black!_


	12. Desejo que você tenha a quem amar

Capitulo 12 - "Desejo que você tenha a quem amar" 

- Sirius me dá essa foto agora!- ordenou a ruiva

- Não Lily, eu falei que daria a foto para você se desse tudo certo no meu encontro com a Luiza, e como não houve encontro, você não terá essa foto- respondeu o moreno tranqüilo- e trate de baixar o tom de voz ruiva, porque se não todos vão ouvir , e imagine o que não irão pensar que você está fazendo comigo nessa sala de aula vazia, no meio da tarde. Imagino que você me chamou aqui com esse pretexto bobo, só para ficar sozinha comigo, me beijar... - debochou

- Me poupe Black, eu não o beijaria nem que você fosse o último garoto desse planeta - retrucou

- Claro, você não beijaria o melhor amigo da sua paixão né, o Tiago vai gostar de saber disso e...

- Cala essa boca, eu não gosto do Potter, e você sabe muito bem disso - falou nervosa

- Não é o que essa foto nos mostra - falou o moreno mostrando a foto de Tiago e ela se beijando

- Para de me mostrar isso - sibilou perigosa

- Porque, isso lhe traz muitas saudades ruiva? - zombou sentando-se em cima de uma mesa

- Eu não admito que você me chama de ruiva, e para com isso Sirius, é torturante - pediu

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou uma voz vinda da porta da sala, Tiago havia acabado de entrar batia a mesma as suas costas

- Estávamos falando de você meu caro Pontas - começou o moreno de olhos azuis - eu estava mostrando essa foto tão legal para nossa amiga Lily aqui e ela ficou morrendo de saudades desse beijo, que tal você dar um jeito nisso

- Pode deixar comigo Sirius - respondeu Tiago sorrindo

- Podem parando com essa loucura - falou ela se afastando

- Eu vou indo , acho que estou sobrando - disse Sirius saindo

- fique longe Potter, não se aproxime mais - gritou a garota andando de costas tentando ficar mais longe o possível do maroto de cabelos bagunçados que se aproximava devagar , Lilian sentiu suas costas baterem na parede gelada da sala, Tiago estava apenas alguns centímetros da ruiva , seus rostos estavam muito próximos, e a respiração já cruzava, a ruiva sem saída fechou os olhos e esperou pelo beijo, seus lábios já estavam unidos quando a porta no outro lado da sala abriu, os alunos se separaram de repente e a surpresa não lhes foi muito agradável.

- Mas eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? - a voz aguda da Professora McGonagall, não foi pior do que a expressão de brava que ela estava

- O Potter professora, ele acha que pode sair me beijando a qualquer hora - falou a ruiva recuperando os sentidos e se soltando do maroto - Ainda bem que a Senhora chegou, espero que o Potter tenha o que ele mereça

- Eu quero os dois na minha sala daqui 15 minutos para podermos esclarecer e ver as conseqüências desse, desse ...encontro - falou a diretora da Grifinoria saindo da sala e deixando-os sozinhos novamente.

- Se eu ganhar uma detenção por isso, você me paga Potter!

- Ela não vai nós dar detenção , fique tranqüila, eu já estou acostumado - tranqüilizou

- Como assim , Já estou acostumado?- perguntou a ruiva olhando diretamente para o maroto

- Bom, digamos que não é a primeira vez que a professora Minerva me "pega" com uma garota - explicou

- Só podia ser você mesmo - a ruiva começou a rir - eu não podia esperar outra coisa de você - ela virou as costas e saiu decidida pela porta, Tiago a seguiu sem entender a atitude de Lilian

- Ei Lily, me espera - chamou o maroto quando a garota estava perto da sala da professora McGonagall

- Evans , Potter, quantas vezes vou Ter que repetir? - perguntou a ruiva parando e virando-se para ficar de frente para o maroto

- Evans, Evans, porque depois de cinco anos juntos eu ainda tenho que te chamar de Evans?- indagou o moreno

- Em primeiro lugar, nós não estamos a cinco anos juntos, nós apenas nos conhecemos a cinco anos, e segundo, eu quero que você me chame de Evans, eu te chamo de Potter e quero que você me chame pelo sobrenome - concluiu sem Ter certeza do que estava falando

- Você me chama de Potter porque quer, eu já lhe disse e vou repetir, pode me chamar de Tiago, Ti, Amor, o que você quiser Lily- respondeu sorrindo

- Potter você é surdo, ou tem dificuldade para entender? - perguntou a ruiva com um que de irritação na voz

- Não Lily eu não sou surdo e também não tenho nenhum tipo de dificuldade

- Mas parece, eu lhe disse a dois minutos para me chamar de Evans e você parece não entender- explicou

- Você me pede isso desde o dia que eu te conheci no expresso- falou ele pensativo e divertido , fazendo a ruiva sorrir por algum momento

- Isso é verdade, mas vamos logo Potter a professora Minerva está nos esperando - falou a ruiva voltando a caminhar seguida pelo moreno

- Licença professor - pediu Lilian alguns minutos depois

- Podem entrar- falou a diretora da Grifinoria calmamente. Tiago e Lilian entraram e pararam na frente da mesa dela esperando por alguma bronca ou coisa parecida. A professora os observou por uns instante e por fim falou- Eu não vou dar detenção a vocês, e nem descontar pontos, mas peço para que vocês "moderem" em relação aos ...hum...encontros de vocês, não quero esse tipo de coisas em sala de aulas , o Sr Potter já ouviu isso quantas vezes, então espero que agora além de escutar você entenda, você e a Srt. Evans quero dizer

- Ok professora, isso não vai mais se repetir - falou Lilian calma

- Não? - Tiago deixou escapar

- Não Potter- finalizou a ruiva

- Podem ir - interrompeu a Diretora. Lilian e Tiago saíram em silencio

* * *

Sirius bateu a porta atrás de suas costas e começou a caminhar sorridente, havia conseguido fazer com que a ruivinha ficasse sozinha com o "Arrogante do Potter" novamente, o que seriam as conseqüências daquele "encontro " ele nem imaginava, ou melhor, fazia uma idéia, provavelmente eles discutiriam e depois teria um beijo e por fim um tapa e uma saída triunfal da ruiva deixando para trás o Tiago com cara de bobo, como esse negocio chamado amor consegue deixar o Tiago tão idiota, por isso que eu não me apaixono, assim não corro o risco de pagar uma de garoto bobo na frente dos outros, pensou Sirius. O maroto seguiu em direção a cozinha para depois ir para o Salão Comunal da Grifinoria. Ele ainda tinha que preparar a "sua noite", será que Luiza irá gostar do que ele está planejando. O moreno subiu para o dormitório com o pensamento de tomar um banho e depois pensar na sua noite com a loirinha.

- Ei Remo, está fazendo o que aqui nesse quarto enquanto poderia estar com a Flavia?- perguntou Sirius ao perceber a presença do outro maroto

- Pois é Sirius, nem eu sei responder essa pergunta- falou o garoto virando-se para o recém chegado

- Como não sabe, o que houve, vocês brigaram? - tornou o moreno

- Mais ou menos, ela está braba comigo só porque me viu conversando com a Tonks, aquela sua prima do terceiro ano

- Tá brincando que ela ainda está braba com aquilo, essas garotas querem atenção exclusiva - reclamou - é sério elas não sabem dividir - acrescentou ao ver a cara do amigo

- Bom, você não quer dividir a Luiza com o Prewett - provocou

- Mas esse é outro caso meu Caro Aluado , mas me diz o que você estava fazendo com a Ninfadora? - perguntou Sirius Marotamente

- Nada, ela só esbarrou comigo no corredor e eu apenas fui ajuda-la, ficamos conversando por alguns minutos, nada além disso como a Flávia está pensando - explicou

- Você disse isso para ela- perguntou Sirius sério

- Disse, mas ela parece não entender, está com ciúmes eu acho - respondeu sem jeito

- Garotas- exclamou divertido- o que vocês vão fazer hoje a noite?

- Não sei ainda, acho que vou leva-la até a sala de astronomia ...

- Ei ei ei , Eu já reservei aquela sala - falou o maroto de olhos azuis

- Como reservou, está maluco? - falou Remo rindo

- Foi apenas um jeito de dizer, eu quero falar que eu já vou lá com a Luiza, ninguém mais vai conseguir entrar lá, então Aluado arruma outro lugar - comentou

- Como assim , Ninguém mais vai conseguir entrar lá, o que andou aprontando Sirius? - perguntou desconfiado

- Um feitiço simples e útil - respondeu o maroto - mas não vou te contar se não você vai roubar minha idéia - zombou o maroto

- Você está muito engraçadinho hoje ,sabia? - riu Remo- onde está o Pontas?

- Com a Evans num encontro romântico...

- Duvido- exclamou - desde quando a Lilian enlouqueceu?

- É verdade, quando eu sai de lá eles estavam quase beijando - contou

- Ah, então você perdeu a parte do tapa - riu o maroto sendo acompanhado por Sirius

- Isso já virou rotina, você percebeu, ainda bem que a Luiza não faz mais isso comigo - comentou - Enjoa apanhar, fora que todo mundo fica te olhando, se bem que isso sempre acontece, você pode ver não tem um lugar que eu passe que as pessoas não torcem o pescoço para ver a minha pessoa...

Menos ,Almofadinhas, menos, eu vou descer ver se a Flávia está lá embaixo, ver se não está mais emburrada - falou saindo do quarto , deixando Sirius sozinho. O maroto então foi tomar seu banho quente.

* * *

- Qual é Flá, vai dizer que ficou braba com o Remo por uma bobeira dessa- indagou Luiza pasma

- Você fica braba com o Sirius por coisa bem mais banal - retrucou- e depois, é mais manha que eu estou fazendo - riu-se a morena

- Ei está fazendo manha do que Flá? - perguntou Lilian que tinha acabado de entrar no Salão Comunal acompanhada de Tiago que subira direto para o dormitório

- Remo - respondeu simplesmente

- Hum, quer dizer que tudo isso não passava de manha Sta. Mondelis? - perguntou Remo divertido do alto da escada

- Ouvindo atras da porta?- tornou no mesmo tom

- Ei Lily, ouvi dizer que está num encontro romântico com o Tiago, é verdade?- Remo voltou-se para ruiva uns quinze minutos depois de Ter descido para a Sala Comunal. Flavia e Luiza olharam surpresas para amiga

- Na verdade Remo, o Potter engraçadinho acha que pode sair me beijando a hora que quer - respondeu a ruiva tranqüilamente- E o pior é que eu quase levei uma detenção por culpa dele

- Porque, tentou jogar ele pela janela- perguntou Sirius rindo juntando-se aos amigos

- Me jogar pela janela, que isso a ruivinha não queria mais me largar- zombou Tiago descendo junto com o maroto de olhos azuis

- Você é muito engraçado Potter!- falou Lilian irônica- e eu não sou "ruivinha", sou Evans para você - respondeu de mau - humor

- Tudo bem ,Lily eu te chamo de Evans - falou sentando- se ao lado dela

- Bom eu tenho que ir, encontro vocês mais tarde - falou Sirius se levantando, Luiza olhou curiosa para o maroto que fingiu não ver a expressão em seu rosto

- Eu vou sair também - informou Remo , o maroto levantou-se beijou a namorada e deixou a Sala Comunal

- O que será que eles estão aprontando? -comentou Flávia distraída

- Aposto que o Black foi encontrar outra - falou Luiza mordendo o lábio insegura

- Ele não foi encontrar outra Luiza - informou Tiago - Eu sei o que ele foi fazer ele me contou a pouco lá no dormitório

- Aé? E o que ele foi fazer? - perguntou curiosa

- Hum, sinto muito mas se eu contar ele me esgana - falou Tiago rindo - Ei Lily, quer dizer, Evans vai fazer alguma coisa hoje a noite?

- Vou dormir , coisa que eu faço todas as noites - respondeu virando-se para o maroto - Porque?

- Porque você não deixa eu preparar alguma coisa para nós dois? - falou o maroto passando a mão nos cabelos, no que a ruiva revirou os olhos

- Porque eu aposto que se eu responder não você vai fazer essa mesma pergunta para primeira que passar na sua frente - retrucou

- Eu não faria isso - defendeu-se mesmo sabendo que ele sempre fazia isso - se você me disser não eu vou ficar no seu pé a noite inteira

- Não vou dizer sim a você , esqueça - finalizou

- Então prepare-se minha querida, pois sua noite vai ser inesquecível...

- Potter eu disse NÃO - falou braba

- Eu sei, e eu disse que se você dissesse não eu iria passar a noite com você do mesmo jeito - falou o moreno

- Potter, porque você sempre faz o contrario do que eu peço? - perguntou cansada

- Quem disse que eu SEMPRE faço o contrario do que você me pede?- indagou- você a pouco me pediu para te chamar de Evans e eu te chamei de Evans

- Uma vez em milhares que eu já pedi - retrucou a ruiva - Eu vou falar pela ultima vez, Não me faça perguntas que você sabe que a resposta é não, e eu não vou ficar com você hoje a noite, eu vou dormir, ok?

- Não - respondeu simples

- Como não?- sibilou irritada

- Não , eu infelizmente não vou poder atender a esse seu pedido minha querida, pois eu já decidi o que vou fazer - finalizou - Bom eu vou indo, até mais tarde minha ruivinha - provocou e saiu antes que Lilian pudesse falar qualquer coisa

* * *

A tarde passou rápido, e quanto mais tarde ficava, o frio aparecia com mais intensidade, a neve tinha cessado um pouco, mas ainda sim haviam pequenos flocos de neve que caiam nos jardins. Os marotos estavam no dormitório esperando Sirius terminar de se arrumar para poderem descer para o "banquete de natal".

- Vamos Sirius!- pediu Remo pela terceira vez - cara você é mais demorado que mulher para se arrumar

- Afinal Almofadinhas o que você preparou para Luiza? - perguntou Tiago

- Eu já te disse Pontas, vou leva-la lá na sala de astronomia para ver estrelas - respondeu

- Não vejo graça em ver estrelas, sabia? - falou Tiago incerto - afinal que graça tem em ver pontinhos brilhantes que aparecem todas as noites

- Almofadinhas, você só está esquecendo um pequeno detalhe - falou Remo pensativo se aproximando da janela

- Qual? - perguntou o moreno aproximando-se do amigo junto de Tiago

- Dá uma olhadinha no céu, se você achar uma estrela em meio a esse tempo fechado...

- É mesmo, acho que seu encontro romântico acabou de ir por água abaixo Sirius- falou Tiago risonho

- Nada!- exclamou o maroto - Eu já sabia que não iriam aparecer estrelas hoje, por causa da neve e tudo mais

- Então você estava mentindo para gente seu cachorro - falou Tiago indignado

- Claro que não, eu só não especifiquei que tipo de estrelas que a Luiza vai ver - respondeu sorrindo marotamente, Tiago acompanhou o amigo e Remo olhou sério para o moreno

- Não sei se ela vai gostar Sirius, você sabe que a Luiza não é como as "outras", não vai aceitar fazer o que você espera que ela faça - disse o maroto tentando achar as palavras certas

- Eu não espero que ela faça nada - defendeu-se - só quero ficar com ela a sós, você que tem a mente poluída demais para achar que tudo que eu penso é...

- Tá , Tá chega vocês dois, eu estou com fome vamos descer?- cortou Tiago , pois sabia que eles iriam ficar a noite inteira discutindo se o Sirius falasse o que estava pensando em falar.

Os marotos desceram para o Salão Principal, lá encontraram Lilian, Luiza e Flávia, eles se juntaram a elas para saborear a ceia de natal.

- Ficamos um século esperando vocês lá em cima - reclamou Tiago

- É que nós achamos que vocês já estavam aqui, então resolvemos descer para conferir- explicou Flávia

- Hum, estou sem fome - comentou Sirius desanimado

- Isso é novidade para mim - falou Luiza brincalhona, Sirius sorriu

- Esqueceu que o Pedro que é o comilão, e não eu - falou falsamente irritado

- Verdade - falou sem um real interesse - Bom, eu estou com fome, só estávamos esperando vocês

- Então não vou fazer desfeita - disse Remo se servindo. Logo todos o seguiram

* * *

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, os Marotos e as garotas estavam aconchegados na sala comunal da Grifinoria, sentados em frente da lareira, conversavam animadamente, assistindo Sirius e Remo jogarem xadrez.

- Ah, você está roubando Almofadinha, assim não vale - reclamou Remo, sendo derrotado pela terceira vez consecutiva

- Roubando nada!- defendeu-se o moreno - não tenho culpa se você joga mal para caramba

- Eu jogo mal para caramba, você que trapaceia e eu que não sei jogar, porque do Pontas eu sempre ganho e de você ninguém ganha? - indagou revoltado

- Porque o Pontas, é pior ainda, eu consigo acabar com ele na minha primeira jogada...

- Quem disse em seu cachorro metido, eu só não gosto de jogar xadrez defendeu-se Tiago

- Você não gosta porque não sabe- falou Sirius tranqüilo- tudo bem Pontas, eu não derroto você na primeira jogada, eu acabo com você no mínimo em três jogadas...

- Ai que exagero Sirius - falou Flavia risonha- E o Remo joga bem xadrez, ele sempre me derrota sem dó, tudo bem que eu não gosto nada desse jogo

- Porque não? - perguntou Lilian, baixando e fechando o livro que estava lendo

- Porque é muito violento, pior que isso só Quadribol

- Quadribol não é violento - exclamaram Tiago , Sirius e Luiza

- É sim, me admira você Lu, convenhamos que Quadribol é jogo para garotos

- Claro que NÃO! - falou Luiza emburrada- eu amo jogar quadribol, e NÃO sou um menino, e nem me comporto como um

- Eu sei que não, mas poxa, Quadribol, e você conseguiu a pior posição que tinha para jogar, Batedores? - argumentou

- Ei ser batedor é legal, você que é fresca demais- defendeu Sirius- e a Luiza é uma ótima batedora

- Eu não sou fresca, a Luiza é mais fresca que eu e joga quadribol

- Flá você não me convenceu a desistir de jogar quando eu entrei para o time, e agora vai obter tanto "sucesso" como na primeira tentativa - finalizou Luiza - Ai, acho que vou subir, sabe, nada de interessante para fazer

- Não - disse Sirius fazendo a garota se sentar novamente no sofá

- Porque não? - perguntou irritada, tentando se levantar, mas o maroto tinha sentado em seu colo - Black, você quer fazer o favor de sair do meu colo? - pediu com a face rosada

- Sinto muito, mas não posso - falou abraçando-a

- E posso saber o porque, de você não poder sair do meu colo- perguntou empurrando o moreno de olhos azuis

- Porque se eu sair daqui você vai querer subir, e eu não quero que você vá dormir - respondeu tentando beija-la

- Sirius! - exclamou empurrando o maroto para o lado- agora é sério eu vou subir, ler e dormir...

- Eu já disse que não - falou o moreno levantando, sério, embora sorrisse internamente por a garota tê-lo chamado pelo primeiro nome

- Porque não ?- perguntou enquanto segurava a mão dele e levantava

- Porque eu tenho uma surpresa - respondeu simplesmente

- Surpresa? - perguntou desconfiada- o que está aprontando?

- Não estou aprontando nada - defendeu-se

- Então o que é a surpresa? - tornou

- Não posso contar, se não deixa de ser surpresa

- Mas, então me mostra o que é...

- Vem comigo, então? - pediu sorrindo e pegando na mão da garota, ela hesitou e ele completou - você precisa confiar em mim

Ela sorriu em duvida, mas o seguiu mesmo assim.

Após algum tempo andando pelos corredores de noite a loura começou a reclamar

- Sirius, você sabe que nós não deveríamos estar aqui- falou olhando em volta a procura de algum sinal de Filch ou algum professor

- E desde quando eu obedeço regras?- perguntou tirando do bolso um pergaminho em branco, ele deu um pequeno toque com a varinha murmurou algumas palavras, e então a garota arregalou os olhos surpresa, aquele pergaminho em branco parecia ser um mapa oculto.

- O que é isso? - perguntou imaginando a resposta

- Um mapa de Hogwarts - respondeu simplesmente - Bom, estamos seguros, ninguém está vigiando os corredores no momento

- Como você sabe? - tornou tentando espiar por cima dos ombros do maroto

- Está aqui no mapa, olhe- ele deu a ela o mapa e ela ficou olhando pasma, em ver pequenos pontinhos negros, rotulados com o nome da pessoa que aparecia ali.

- Aonde conseguiu isso? - perguntou com um tom de leve curiosidade

- Eu, Tiago, Remo e Pedro fizemos no começo desse ano - explicou - Legal, não achou?

- Muito... o que mais você e seus amigos escondem hein? - perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha

- Como assim, nós nunca escondemos nada de ninguém - respondeu andando um pouco mais depressa

- Não?- perguntou irônica - E aquele , hm, problema do Remo?...

- Bom, você acabou de responder, o problema é do Remo e não nosso, por isso não temos o direito de contar a ninguém sobre o assunto - falou parando e olhando sério para a garota

- Tudo bem, nesse caso sim, mas me diz aonde vocês iam quando eu e a Lilian descobrimos esse segredo?- perguntou parando de frente para ele

- Princesa, deixa esse assunto para outro dia, afinal você não queria saber qual era a sua surpresa ...

- Quero mais...

- Então esquece isso, eu juro que vou lhe contar isso, mas é assunto para outro momento, tá? - pediu beijando-a no pescoço, a garota arrepiou e o maroto sorriu

- Ok, mas vou cobrar isso - falou procurando os lábios do garoto. O garoto finalizou o beijo, deu uma olhada no mapa antes de guarda-lo no bolso- Bom, vamos indo, o Filch está saindo da sua sala , e deve estar procurando alunos que estão fora da cama, alunos como agente , se bem que não seria uma má idéia estar na cama, se eu estivesse bem acompanhado, uma companhia como você me agradaria mui...

- Sirius Black, se você terminar essa frase vai se arrepender- falou um pouco alto de mais corando furiosamente

- Shiiiw, o Filch pode nos ouvir se tiver vindo para cá, ou até mesmo aquela gata dele, - alertou-a- depois a gente trata desses assuntos mais íntimos, você está como muita pressa sabia? - falou sorrindo

- O que, eu estou me apressando no que, pirou Black, você é pervertido e eu que sou apressada, da onde você tira tanta besteira?

- Nha, vamos , ou você pretende ficar parada nesse corredor o resto da noite?- perguntou voltando a andar sendo seguido por Luiza.

Alguns minutos depois eles chegaram em frente a porta da sala de astronomia, Luiza olhou curiosa para o maroto que apenas sorriu e colocou uma de suas mãos para cobrir os olhos da garota, enquanto com a outra ele retirava a varinha das vestes e murmurava uma espécie de senha, a porta se abriu num estalo, Sirius empurrou a porta e levou a garota carinhosamente ara dentro da sala de aula , murmurou no seu ouvido baixinho: "Não abre os olhos, tá, só vou fechar a porta para o Filch não pegar a gente aqui", a garota concordou apenas balançando a cabeça, ele tirou a sua mão do rosto dela se virou rapidamente , trancou a porta e voltou a ficar de frente para loirinha que parecia estar muito curiosa para saber o que o maroto lhe reservara.

- Espero que goste- sussurrou no ouvido de Luiza- pode abrir os olhos

A garota abriu os olhos lentamente em sua frente não se encontrava aquela sala escura cheia de telescópios, os telescópios ainda estavam lá, mas Sirius tinha-os colocado em um canto da sala. O maroto havia decorado a sala toda de vermelho, a cor favorita da garota, no centro havia uma mesinha redonda coberta por pétalas de rosa sobre esta havia duas garrafas e duas taças, e um pouco mais a frente um pacote de presente. O maroto olhou ansioso, esperando que a garota dissesse alguma coisa, como ela não disse ele resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio.

- Então, o que achou? - perguntou sorrindo - você gostou?.

A garota apenas afirmou com a cabeça, sua voz estava presa na garganta, o maroto baixou os olhos um pouco decepcionado, Luiza se aproximou e o beijou, e sorriu ao sentir os lábios do moreno formarem um sorriso também. A garota finalizou o beijo.

- Nossa, eu não esperava - sua voz se soltou

- Eu sei, percebi isso na sua expressão quando entrou aqui - comentou

- Mas está tudo tão Lindo, não imaginava que você fosse fazer isso para mim...para nós - falou baixando os olhos e caminhando até a janela entreaberta - posso encosta-la, estou com um pouco de frio - o maroto assentiu e fechou a janela para garota. Ele a conduziu até a mesa e ela se sentou sendo acompanhado por ele, ele abriu uma das garrafas, encheu as duas taças , entregou uma para ele e em seguida desejou

- Feliz Natal!

- Feliz Natal Sirius! - desejou-lhe também, ela bebeu um pouquinho e recostou a taça sobre a mesa. Ela olhou para o chão e percebeu o chão todo cheio de pétalas também. Ela o olhou com um misto de felicidade e preocupação

- O que houve? - ele perguntou cauteloso, o maroto não queria que nada estragasse aquele seu encontro

- Porque está fazendo tudo isso? - perguntou finalmente

- Para podermos comemorar o natal, oras - respondeu confuso

- Não, digo, tudo isso, você está sendo tão carinhoso, hum, romântico, nem se quer falou de outra garota na minha frente, quero dizer, não ficou se gabando como sempre faz, o que você espera que eu faça Sirius? - perguntou com um tom de pedido de desculpas

- Não espero que você faça nada! - respondeu um pouco magoado- só queria tirar a impressão de "galinha" que eu lhe passei, pelo que eu vejo, não adiantou você sempre acha que eu tenho segundas intenções tratando-se de ficar a sós com você

- Desculpe - murmurou baixinho - eu não queria te magoar, é que você sabe, para mim é meio chato andar pelos corredores e ouvir comentários do tipo " ele vai te largar mesmo, não dou nem uma semana" ou " ele faz isso com todas", é meio complicado uma pessoa se sentir completamente segura quando escuta esse tipo de coisa

- Eu sei, eu lhe peço desculpas por você estar ouvindo isso, eu não sabia, tudo bem admito que já saí com várias garotas e não dei a mínima importância depois, mas elas não se davam o devido valor , mas com você é diferente, eu realmente gosto de você, você é uma garota muito legal e linda, e eu não que queria que você ouvisse esse tipo de comentários, sabe, se algum dia eu fiz algo que você possa achar que eu fiz de má fé , só para conseguir você, eu peço que você me perdoe, não fiz nada pensando no seu mal, ..é...hum, deixa para lá isso - falou de repente , percebera que falara demais

- Como assim, o que você fez para " ficar comigo" que eu poderia achar que foi de má fé? - perguntou desconfiada

- Nada, eu não fiz nada, só pensei que depois disso que você me disse você pudesse pensar algo como isso que eu lhe contei - falou um pouco ofegante, ele bebeu um pouco mais e baixou a taça sorrindo - vamos, abra o seu presente!

- Primeiro, eu quero que você abra o meu! - ela tirou um pequeno embrulho das vestes e entregou - desculpe, por não ser uma coisa tão legal como isso que você preparou, mas quando vi, achei sua cara - ela sorriu enquanto ele abria o embrulho

- Uau! - exclamou o maroto ao abrir a caixinha de veludo, ele tirou um canivete prateado com detalhes em azul e o abriu - sempre quis um desses

- Na verdade, ele é mais que um simples canivete, ele abre qualquer tipo de porta, mesmo ela estando trancada com Alorromora

- Uau - exclamou o maroto novamente - super legal, adorei isso, vai ser muito útil , agora vai abre o meu, espero que você goste, é algo bem simples só para você lembrar de mim, quando olha-lo- ele pegou o pacote que jazia em cima da mesa e entregou para garota ela abriu o pacote e sorriu ao ver o que era

- Que lindo, mas porque você disse que eu vou lembrar de você quando olhar para esse cachorrinho? - perguntou tirando um cachorrinho preto de pelúcia do pacote

- Ah, porque...bom, porque eu passei meu perfume nele, e você vai poder lembrar de mim, dormir sentindo meu cheiro...- explicou, a garota cheirou o cachorrinho e sorriu

- Está tudo tão perfeito! - falou se levantando e se aproximando do maroto

Nada é tão perfeito como você! - disse antes de beija-la e encaminha-la para um sofá vermelho, muito parecido com os da sala comunal da Grifinoria.

_Eu te desejo não parar tão cedo  
pois toda idade tem prazer e medo  
e com os que erram feio e bastante  
que você consiga ser tolerante_

_Quando você ficar triste  
que seja por um dia e não o ano inteiro  
e que você descubra que rir é bom  
mas que rir de tudo é desespero_

* * *

- Lily a noite está tão bonita, não quer dar uma volta? – perguntou o maroto se aproximando da garota

Ah, sim com certeza que está ótima a noite para dar uma volta, Potter – falou a ruiva irônica- a noite está ótima para se colocar em baixo das cobertas e dormir

Ótima idéia, para a minha ou para a sua – perguntou piscando um olho e sorrindo

Como assim, minha ou tua o que? – perguntou com a voz um pouco alterada , já imaginando a resposta do garoto

Cama, minha ou sua cama, onde a gente vai dormir? – falou o maroto abrindo mais ainda o sorriso ao ver a ruiva ficar vermelha

Potter, larga mão de ser pervertido, que história é esse de minha ou sua, está maluco, eu vou dormir na minha cama e você na sua...bem longe de mim – falou entre os dentes , muitíssimo irritada

Eu pervertido, a maldade está em sua cabeça , querida Lilian! – provocou o maroto- e já que você não quer dormir, digo dormir comigo a gente vai ficar um bom tempo aqui tendo mais uma de nossas conversas amigáveis

Eu não vou ficar aqui com você! – sibilou

Ah Lily, poxa vai me deixar sozinho nessa noite fria de inverno? – perguntou se aproximando

Sinto muito Potter, te garanto que uma daquelas garotas ali no canto – a garota apontou com a cabeça- fariam qualquer coisa para estar aqui, no meu lugar...

Mas eu quero ficar aqui com você...desejo isso!

Ok Potter, eu vou ficar aqui te fazendo companhia nessa noite fria de natal, afinal as minhas amigas me abandonaram, e os seus amigos te abandonaram, aqui nesse salão comunal – falou risonha – mas nem pense em tentar qualquer coisa, entendeu!- censurou

Eu aceito qualquer condição Lily, o que me deixa feliz é saber que não vou ficar aqui sozinho, e vou ficar com você que é super ...super, Ah super, super- a ruiva riu sendo acompanhada pelo moreno

Sabe Potter, estou com fome, hum...que tal irmos até a cozinha pegar alguma coisa – sugeriu

O que, eu ouvi direito, a monitora certinha está querendo sair do salão comunal em horário proibido – zombou Tiago, no que ela fechou a cara.

Verdade! – exclamou- nós não podemos sair, tinha até esquecido, mas estou com fome- reclamou – mas infelizmente corremos o risco de o Filch nos pegar

Eu tenho um jeito que por mais que ele esteja em nossa frente ele não poderá nos ver, já volto – o maroto saiu correndo em direção dos dormitórios, deixando Lilian com um olhar intrigado para trás, mas quando a ruiva começou a pensar no que seria o maroto já estava de volta, com o bolso do casaco um pouco mais volumoso.

O Almofadinhas levou o mapa, mas a capa ainda estava lá ! – "mapa, capa, do que esse louco está falando" pensou a ruiva

Capa que capa Potter? – perguntou curiosa

Minha capa da Invisibilidade, ela era do meu pai e ele me deu de presente – contou baixinho

Uau- exclamou a ruiva

Então vamos? – falou o maroto levantando e estendendo a mão para a garota

Vamos! – ela concordou, segurou a mão do maroto e eles saíram do Salão Comunal.

_Desejo que você tenha a quem amar  
e quando estiver bem cansado  
ainda exista amor pra recomeçar,  
pra recomeçar  
Eu te desejo muitos amigos  
mas que em um você possa confiar  
e que tenha até inimigos  
pra você não deixar de duvidar  
_

* * *

- Esse é o melhor Natal dos últimos cinco anos – comentou o maroto

O meu também, nunca passei natal com um garoto, digo, com um namorado, e você é tão especial, tão querido , quando estou com você as coisas mais complicadas se tornam fáceis e simples

Ei, esse frase é minha, afinal quem tem um grande problema aqui, sou eu - falou baixando os olhos

Acho que não é hora de falarmos disso né, tá tudo tão lindo, tão legal...tão Perfeito, não quero que você fique triste

É , não vamos falar disso. Então, me diz, gostou do meu presente? – perguntou Remo sentando-se em sua cama para poder olhar melhor para a namorada

Claro, é tão lindo – a garota disse sorrindo- agora todo o colégio vai ficar sabendo que você tem compromisso comigo, e espero que parem de ficar se jogando para cima do meu monitor – comentou rindo

E essa garotada vai ficar sabendo que você é minha – respondeu no mesmo tom que a namorada

E você, gostou do meu? – perguntou a morena

Adorei, é o meu perfume preferido

Eu sei, por isso que eu comprei – comentou risonha

Hum, não quer ficar comigo essa noite?- pediu o maroto meio sem jeito – digo, só ficar aqui, sem segundas intenções- acrescentou rapidamente

Eu imaginei que não tivesse segundas intenções – falou corada – mas, é claro que eu quero ficar aqui com você, afinal está tão frio para dormir sozinha – falou abraçando o namorado e o beijando.

Remo, me promete uma coisa? – pediu a morena após finalizar o beijo

O que?- perguntou

Promete que não vai me deixar- pediu dengosa

Claro , claro que prometo mas você também tem que me prometer isso- pediu

Prometo! – falou sorrindo – não vou te deixar por nada

Amo você! – falou o maroto baixinho no ouvido da morena

Eu também Te amo!

_Quando você ficar triste  
que seja por um dia e não o ano inteiro  
e que você descubra que rir é bom  
mas que rir de tudo é desespero  
Desejo que você tenha a quem amar...  
Desejo que você ganhe dinheiro  
pois é preciso viver também  
e que você diga a ele pelo menos uma vez  
quem é mesmo o dono de quem  
Desejo que você tenha a quem amar..._

* * *

_Oiee Pessoal , demorei m bocado para postar esse cap ne?...desculpem-me mas aqui está o capitulo 12 da minha fic, e como eu estava meio sem imaginação coloquei no nome do cap. o nome dessa musica do Frejat..._

_Bom, quero agradecer quem acompanha a fic...e continuem lendo...e comentando claro, vou tentar postar mais rapido agora que estou de ferias tenho mais tempo de escrever_

_Bjuxinhus para todos _

_Jé Black_


End file.
